Guardian: This Might Hurt (Bk 3a)
by WhenYouLovedMe
Summary: 4 months after learning her mother's origins, Kit is now faced with the ugly combination of love and war, when an old flame comes to town threatening to steal her heart and kill her pack. His untimely return forces Kit into a scramble to protect her pack while still helping Lydia and newly bitten Aaron. When a new secret is revealed, one person will lose her trust forever.
1. Chapter 1: Blood

**FOUR MONTHS AGO…**

I took Aaron home, still glad he made it out of that whole ordeal alive. But at least I know, when it matters, he'll listen to me. Though, I don't plan on running into another Kanima anytime soon. And I NEVER want to see Gerard again. I took Aaron up to the house. He used his key to get in.

Ben was still on bed rest; recovering from when Matt shot him. I looked at Aaron as I closed the door, pointing an authoritative finger at him. "Don't tell him just how close you came to being creamed tonight."

He scoffed. "It wasn't that bad."

I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Uh, yeah, Aaron, it was."

"Relax. He's used to it by now. Or, at least, he should be."

"I don't think he'll ever get used to hearing stories about his son being in places he shouldn't have that could have ended in his death."

He waved it off, walking away. "You want a new shirt?" Mine was soaked in dried blood and covered in claw marks. Including the three holes over my heart. I look like something out of a horror movie, but I shook my head anyway. I was going straight home after this, so there wasn't any point. He shrugged. "You're loss."

He disappeared down the hall to his room. I walked down the hall, but went past his room and went to Ben's. I put my hand on the door, making the gap wider. Ben was sitting up in his bed with a book in his hand. I stepped into the room as he looked at me. "Hey."

"What happened?" He looked more concerned than I was expecting. I'm not really sure what to think of him these days.

I shrugged. "All that matters is that the Kanima's not an issue anymore."

He closed his book. "Well, that's good." He looked down and I sighed. You could cut the awkwardness with a knife.

"I was just bringing Aaron back. I'll let you sleep."

"Sara," his voice sounded pained, full of regret.

"I'm going by Kit, now. Everyone knows."

He nodded. "We need to talk."

"I know." I walked in further. "Gerard said some things…"

"What did he say?" worry flashed across his face with a sudden urgency.

I sat on the corner of the bed, filing it away. "A couple things. One being that my mom was his daughter." My eyes locked onto his, daring him to lie to me. "I'm assuming you knew." He gave a slight nod. "And, I'm going to assume I know why you didn't tell me."

"Sara-"

"You know how much I wanted to know more about her, and you kept this from me anyway? How long have you known?"

"Lily told me."

"You've known for seventeen years?"

"How does it benefit you to know the kind of people you're related to? Especially considering who they are." He looked at me almost like I was crossing a line, like I was making matters worse. "You don't go around asking questions about your father."

"Because I know who he was, Ben," I said, slightly raising my voice. "His name was Phillip Jacobson. He moved from his home town in Chicago to Nevada, where he met my mom. He was a normal guy. And a human, might I add. Which doesn't make any sense since I was born a tiger. You know the rules."

"I do, but that's not the point. The tiger genes can skip a generation-"

"Like what happened with my mom and the Argents; I know. But that's not the case here."

"Then what is?" he said it like he was just humoring me at this point. Like he wanted me to hurry up and get it out so that I could drop it and pretend this never happened.

"He wasn't my father." I've never said it out loud before. The words sounded foreign, yet normal at the same time. Some of his facial features seemed to relax. But he wanted to drop it and therefore wasn't going to say anything else. "You knew that, too. Didn't you?" The realization was just hitting me. And his silence said enough. "You know who he is." He didn't look at me.

I felt like I didn't know who he was. Like this person that I've looked up to for years was a stranger. Or maybe I was the stranger to him. And maybe this was what Gerard wanted. He knew I'd question it. He knew Ben knew more than he'd told me. He knew there were too many secrets between us. He wanted to drive us apart. And it worked.

I stood. I just stared at one place on the floor. Words were not enough to describe my feelings, not that I have to explain anything to him. It was too much to process. This whole night has been one new piece of information after another. And I'm not sure who to believe. But I know who not to.

I walked out of the room without a word. I was going to mention what Gerard said about me having a brother. But I don't want to talk to Ben anymore. Besides, If my dad wasn't even really mine, my real father is probably out there somewhere with a family of his own.

Maybe he doesn't even know I exist. Maybe he doesn't want to. Either way, if my brother was at the lacrosse game, it means he and my father live here, in Beacon Hills. Which also means I can find them.

 **PRESENT DAY…**

"Are you sure?" I crossed the living room and into the kitchen.

"Positive," Sam's voice replied through the phone. "I don't know where they are. Erica and Boyd never made it here. I've asked everyone in my pack. No one matching their description has come around asking about joining." I sighed. "I'm sure you guys will find them."

"Yeah. Thanks anyway, though."

"Oh. You're still fine with Aaron crashing with you?"

"I still think you're the better Alpha to be teaching him these things, but, yeah, he can stay here."

"I know what you mean, and I wish he could stay-"

"But?"

"But my pack's not as understanding as you are."

I scoffed. "If a pack can't accept it's Alpha's brother, then I think a new pack is in order."

"Yeah, I'll take that into consideration," he said mockingly as the door bell rang.

"Okay, gotta go."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the call and then sat my phone on the kitchen counter. I walked past the island and to the front door. I sighed to myself, ready for bed and the day to be over. I don't understand why Derek doesn't just use the key I gave him. Three times now I've had to let him in.

I grabbed the knob and then swung the door open. I stopped dead in my tracks, all the air leaving my lungs. Normally when I see someone I don't like, my body instantly goes into fight mode; heart pumping, adrenaline coursing through my veins. But this time…nothing.

My feet shuffled backward, the door swinging wide open. He helped himself, stepping in like he owned the place. "Not really the…'welcome home' I was expecting." He followed me across the room. I finally managed to move in a different direction and went to the kitchen.

My arms dove across the island for the phone. "Not so fast," he said as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, my finger tips inches from the phone. He spun me around and slammed my back into the counter. "What's wrong, Beckett?" he chuckled.

He was having way too much fun with this. I should've known this would happen. I should've known that this day would come. And here it is. Right when my life is in order. Right when I think I might have found something to call normal. And then it all comes back. He comes back.

He showed me that grin I didn't know had a devil behind it; the one that used to make me melt in a different way. "Miss me?"

No, Tobias.

I didn't.

 **TWO WEEKS EARLIER…**

I slid the door to Derek's loft open and stepped inside. I pulled the door closed out of habit. I was running on auto pilot, have been for the last twenty four hours. My mind was still in a fog. It wouldn't stop replaying the same scene. Derek quickly approached me, concern on his face. "What happened?"

I followed his gaze down to my blood soaked shirt and stained hands. My eyes did a quick sweep across the room. Peter stood in the living room. The usual place I find him. But he also looked slightly worried. I'm sure it comes from whatever he thinks might have followed me. The Alpha pack in town has him on edge. We've developed a love-hate relationship. More hate than love. But neither of us has tried to kill the other. Yet.

I looked back at Derek, taking in a breath. When I let it out, it was shaky. "It's not mine," I said numbly. "It's Aaron's."

"Is he okay?"

I shook my head, "I don't know." He put his hand at the small of my back and guided me to the couch. I sat as he did the same across from me on the table. He grabbed my hands and held them in his. Peter lingered in the background. Derek looked me in the eyes, "Tell me what happened."

I gathered my thoughts, trying to remember how this mess got started. "Aaron was up in Oregon, visiting Sam," I started. He nodded. I'd already told him this back when Aaron left, but I needed to say it to help get my bearings in the story. "A few days ago, Sam had mentioned something on the phone, in passing, about feeling like he was being followed. Since I told him to be on the lookout for Erica and Boyd, he thought maybe his senses were just on high alert. But that wasn't the case.

"He called me last night and said that the man who'd killed their mother was there, and trying to kill them. But, that happened when Aaron was a baby, all those years ago…"

"So, how'd he find them? Why now?"

"Because he's an Alpha. One who is now in Deucalion's pack," I answered. Derek closed his eyes with a sigh. He was thinking the same thing I was: we did this. By looking for the Alphas, we exposed not only us but those around us. "I hurried up there as fast as I could. But I was already too late. They fought and Aaron got caught in the middle. Sam was beaten really badly. But he was on the ground with Aaron in his arms." I paused, the scene crystal clear in my head. "The Alpha was dead; Sam killed him."

"I thought Sam already was an Alpha," Peter said. I nodded, ignoring his insensitivity to the topic at hand. He let out a low whistle. Probably he's imagining how much stronger that made Sam. I rolled my eyes.

"Aaron was in pieces. There was no way he was going to make it. So Sam bit him. But even with the added boost of killing the Alpha, Sam was on his last legs. It seemed the bite was working…and then it wasn't."

"You know it can be a gamble," Derek tried reassuringly.

"Yeah, but that wasn't it. The bite was working and then it wasn't."

"Is Aaron human?" Peter asked.

"Completely." I looked at him. "Sam and Aaron are only connected by their mother, who was human."

"So, different fathers?"

You have no idea. "Yes." I looked back at Derek. "When I saw Sam's bite wasn't working, I bit him."

"I thought you couldn't," he said.

"I can. But it's different. It's like the Nemeton itself is biting you and it works every time."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It wasn't working as fast as normal. Aaron's alive but it seems like he's in some kind of…coma."

"He needs to heal."

"I know," I sighed. "But, with everything Sam's done for me, I wish I would've been there sooner."

"I know."

"So…" Peter's voice broke the air again and I sighed, dropping my head. I wish he'd go away. But without him I won't have anyone to trip when the Alphas start chasing us. "Who's Aaron's father?"

"Ben, my uncle. He's human," I said.

"Yes, but… So, you're not actual blood relatives to any of them."

"Family's not just blood." I sighed. "But, you're right." Something I've been saying to him way too many times recently.

He grinned, but quickly moved on. "And what about Sam? Who's his father?" I leaned back into the couch, deciding how to answer. I wait too long to answer, he'll know something's up. I don't answer, he'll know something's up. I avoid the question, he'll know something's up.

With Peter being back from the dead now, I talked to Ben about the elephant in the room: that fact that he's Sam's father. Ben toyed with the idea of telling Sam about it for a month. I think Sam's mature enough to make the decision himself. Ben's not so sure. I think he fears Sam becoming Peter. I would too if I thought it were a problem.

Ben wasn't doing anything so I helped push things along. I told Sam that Ben knew who his father was and all he had to do was ask. A couple weeks went by, and then while Sam was here on break, he asked. And Ben said no. It broke out into this huge argument, which was only made worse when Derek and I got involved. I told Derek about the feud between them and why. I told him about Peter, too. It only went downhill from there.

My eyes looked to Derek for a reaction, maybe a nudge to one way or the other. He was neutral, leaving the ball in my court. As usual. But during our four person argument, everyone took a side. Ben was on his own side, while Sam and Derek were teaming up against him.

It ended with Sam finding out. After their last words were said and Sam and Ben stormed off like children, Sam found me and Derek and asked me to tell him. And I did. Ben wasn't talking to me already so I figured I wouldn't lose anything by it. But Ben and I are a different story.

I stood. "Look in the mirror."

 **PRESENT DAY…**

"To be honest, I was really hoping the rumors you were dead was true."

He scoffed slightly, pretending like that jab meant nothing to him. But I know deep down it did. "Well…the rumors about you were true." He looked me over as he spoke, "Here you are in Beacon Hills. You went back to the only town you said you've ever called home, you're living close to your only living relatives, and then join the pack of the new Alpha on the block, who you're dating?" His smile dropped. "And you wonder how I found you."

A low growl filled my ears. But it wasn't coming from Tobias. I looked to my left and saw Isaac. I'd forgotten he was here. His claws and teeth were out, eyes glowed. I swore under my breath. "Don't take another step," I warned him. But he looked like he wanted to rip Tobias to piece. Part of me wanted to let him. But I know that's a battle Isaac would lose. He also doesn't know the history between us. He doesn't have any idea who this person is.

Tobias chuckled and then looked back at me. "That your guard dog?"

"Why would I need one of those when I can kill you myself?" As soon as the words left my mouth, his hand was around my throat. I gagged at the sudden motion. I felt the tips of his claws break the skin of my neck just enough to let me know they were there.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret," he warned. I growled at him, my eyes glowing red. He laughed. "Why am I not surprised you'd disguise yourself as an Alpha?" He pretended to think, "Well I guess being a Beta didn't get you too far."

"Why are you here?" I ignored him and got straight to the point. I didn't want to hear his subtle jabs.

"I'm here for you, of course."

"Yeah, cause that worked out well last time."

"Actually it did." He sighed in remembrance. "My father would thank you in person, but…he sent me." I've never seen such an evil look on his face before. What happened to him after I left?

I tried to ignore it and move on. "What do you want with me, this time?"

"'This time'," he smiled. "You're not still holding a grudge are you?"

"You tricked me into falling in love with you so you could kill my pack. Yes, I'm still holding a grudge."

"I didn't trick you."

"Then what do you call that?"

"I'd call it love."

"Love?" I scoffed in disgust. "Did you not here the part where you used me?" He opened his mouth but I kept talking. "There were twelve of us in that pack, Tobias, only two walked away. You did that."

He stood in silence for a minute, looking off somewhere. Then he nodded. "Yeah, I did." His eyes flicked to me. "But I'd also do it again." He said it like he wasn't talking about killing people. Like he was talking about going down to the store for a gallon of milk.

"You're disgusting."

"You're beautiful."

"Get out."

"Com-"

"Get out!" I yelled. He froze, eyes locked on mine. I think he was finally getting the point. His claws left my neck, and then his hand. He pushed off the counter top he'd pinned me to and then took a few steps back. I backed away from him, closer to Isaac.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" he said, staring at the ground. I didn't want to say another word to him. "Fine." He walked to the front door, which was still wide open. He stopped a foot from leaving, and turned to look at me. "Sam and Aaron were just the beginning." He left saying, "Their deaths are on you."

 **TWO WEEKS EARLIER…**

"You've got to be joking," Peter scoffed, truly believing I was. I crossed my arms, looking at him like he was the idiot for not believing me. His expression dropped. "You're not joking."

"Why would I be joking?"

"Oh, I don't know. I could probably think of a million reasons."

"Okay, name them."

He scoffed. "What are you, twelve?"

"Peter," Derek said. "It's true."

"Thank you for the confirmation. But I'm just trying to figure out how."

I put my hands up in mock defense. "I am not having that talk with you." I walked past him and to the bed where my bag was.

I could almost hear Peter rolling his eyes. "What I mean is who-" When he stopped talking I looked at him. Realization was hitting his face. He had to think back farther than he thought to remember who she was: the woman he had a kid with and didn't know about it. "Lily."

I could tell the name had special meaning to him by the way he said it. I'm sure he cared for her a lot. But having sympathy for him feels wrong, so I quickly changed the subject. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I have to go meet Lydia. I'm late and now I have to stop at the house to change first."

I walked up to Derek and kissed him goodbye, a nice habit we've gotten into. Then I headed past Peter. He grabbed my forearm, stopping me. I looked at him. I could see the wheel turning in his head. "Why are you telling me this?"

I had lived with the Hales a few years before the fire. Talia insisted on it. And while they respected her decision, Peter didn't. That's where our love-hate thing started. After I left, she took the memories of me staying there from all of them, to protect my identity as the Kirin. I'm not sure how Peter remembers me from back then, but clearly parts are missing. He wasn't always a conniving jackwagon. That's a more recent development.

I smiled. "Maybe one day I'm hoping you'll return the favor."

 **PRESENT DAY…**

"Who's deaths?" Derek asked. "Sam and Aaron?"

"I don't know." I paced around the living room in frustration. My cheeks were hot with anger and my head wanted to explode. I knew there was a chance, if he were alive, that I'd see him. Sure enough, he's alive and here, in Beacon Hills. I'm surprised he hasn't killed his father and taken over the pack.

"Maybe he meant all of us," Isaac sounded unsure as to whether he was supposed to say anything or not. I stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked him.

"Well…he said he wanted Kit." He looked at me. "Isn't that what he wanted last time…?"

I nodded, "And he killed my pack as a bonus." I stopped talking and started thinking. And then it dawned on me. "Boyd and Erica." I looked at Derek. "We know they have them."

"They're going to kill them," he nodded, thinking the same thing I was.

"You mean, start with them. Until Tobias is dead, none of us are safe."


	2. Chapter 2: Flame

I swung the bedroom door open, greeted by total darkness. I guess Aaron really wasn't joking about getting black out curtains. I sighed, my vision turning red so I could see where I was going as I crossed the room. "Aaron." I reached the curtains and quickly parted them, letting in the morning's light.

I heard him hiss followed by the pillow flipping over his head. "Go away," he moaned.

"No." I walked up to him and grabbed the blanket. "First day of school. Get up." I pulled on the blanket. It made it half way down his body before he grabbed it and pulled. The action was followed by the sound of the blanket tearing in half. He half propped himself up and looked at it.

He scowled at me. "What happened to 'no supernatural powers in the house'?"

I scoffed. "That wasn't me! That was all 'supernaturally' your fault, Mr. 'I have it under control'." I tossed my half of the blanket on the floor. "I'll send your brother the bill." I walked to the door. "You have five minutes to get your butt in the shower."

"I wasn't going to take a shower."

I chuckled, stopping in the door way and looking at him. "You're taking a shower. You stink." I walked out of the room. "Five minutes!"

"Or what?" he called.

I spun on my heel and walked back to his door. I poked my head in the room. "'Or what?'" I laughed. "Technically you're my Beta, so…" I shrugged. "How does 'a living Hell' sound?"

He sat up. "Scott's your Beta, and you don't pull this with him," he sounded mildly offended.

"It's not a competition. And, was. Scott was my Beta. I had told him that when he was ready I'd let him go, and that's what I did."

"When?!"

"Not too long after the thing with the Kanima. Why?"

He grumbled something as he climbed out of bed. I didn't bother to try and figure out what he was saying. I just smiled and left the room. But thankfully that was all the prodding that I needed to do. I pulled up in front of the school, ignoring his request (demand) to be dropped off a mile away.

I stopped in front of the school, putting the car in park. Though, I know he wasn't embarrassed to be seen getting dropped off by his cousin. I've done this many times. No. It was the car we were in. The one I had been using, the one Chris gave me, quit on me.

And when I say 'quit' I mean something supernatural happened to it that made the vehicle unrecognizable to the untrained eye. Very long story. But I did have this bad boy in storage. It's an old (as old as Aaron) Ford Explorer XLT. You know, the fun one.

The problem is: you can tell I've had a little too much fun in it. Most all the paint on the roof has been replaced with rust, the front bumper is crooked on the driver's side, the driver's door handle is held on with duct tape covered in flames (it was all I had at the time) so the door can only be opened from the inside.

And, the hood: the paint is missing, like I'd been sanded off, and the parts where there still is paint are cracking like bad fingernail polish. Which makes the large dents total eye sores. And the car's black, which makes things worse. Every spec of dirt shows. And the bullet holes.

Aaron grabbed the handle and popped the door open like his life depended on it. I grabbed the sleeve of his coat. "Aaron," I said and he sighed. He looked at me. "Remember-"

"'Everything you've taught me'." He sighed. "I know."

"This is different," and I could tell he knew it. "Call me, for whatever reason."

"I know."

"Or Derek."

"I know."

"But if something's happening and you need help faster than I can get there-"

"Call Scott." He smiled, un-amused.

"And Isaac. Stiles and Lydia will help you, too."

He looked straight forward with a groan. Like I was over doing it. And I might be. I just can't help being over protective of him. I have since the day he was born. He finally looked at me. "Okay."

"Okay," I nodded.

He pulled out his phone and held it out to me. "Do you want to double check my numbers, I might be missing a digit."

I laughed and pushed him out the door. He laughed, too, grabbed his bag and then headed for the school. I sighed, hoping this really was a good idea. Just two weeks ago he was near death. Now he's walking up to the high school like nothing ever happened. Like he's the same Aaron he was when he left.

I sighed and put my hand on the key. Someone's reflection caught me in the eyes and I looked up to see who it was. I saw someone standing in the parking lot between a few parked cars. All I saw was a few blurred features but my heart leapt up into my throat.

I opened my door and stood, my eyes not leaving the person. I blinked a few times, seeing him clearly now. Tobias. A car horn blared behind me and I startled. I blinked and he was gone. But I never looked away from him. And yet someone he was gone. Or maybe he was never there.

The car honked again and I got back into mine. I started it and then drove around the parking lot. I parked near the back, out of the way. Once the students had all filed inside, I got out of my car and walked to where I had seen him. I had to know if it was really him.

But I was hoping it was just my head playing tricks on me. I stood in the spot where I had seen him. I inhaled, and his cologne instantly assaulted my nostrils. And along with it the memories.

 _I stood in front of the bedroom mirror. It was six feet by four. The prefect size for modeling my new dress. It was a vintage scoop neck, sleeveless A-line cocktail dress. The upper part was black. The skirt of it was white with black branches that stretched out across it from every which way._

 _The branches had a few leaves, and the outline of a few bunches of flowers. I wasn't sure what they were, though they looked familiar. But I was always terrible with the names of flowers. I spun, watching the skirt sway in my reflection. I haven't had something like this in a long time._

 _My eyes then went down to my shoes. Six inch heels, black, with a black puffy flower on the tops of each shoe. I haven't worn heels in years. At least thirty years, I want to say. Maybe more. I took a few steps, practicing. But carpet is never a good place to start._

 _My foot came down wrong and it twisted so I went falling. But I was caught feet from the ground. In fact, I had barely tipped over. Tobias spun me around in his arms. So now he was holding me at an angle. The action had taken my breath away. "Tobias!"_

 _He chuckled, eyes locked on mine, his smile growing to each ear. "Yes?" As fast as he'd caught me, he'd straightened me so I was standing, keeping a hold of my hand and twirling it above my head, spinning me like we were dancing. I came to a stop and smiled at him._

 _He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair still wet. "What?"_

" _Why do you do that?"_

" _Do what?"_

" _Catch me."_

 _He stepped forward, each of his hands weaving their fingers into mine and holding them at our sides. His face suddenly turned serious. "I love you." His eyes darted between mine, searching. "Catching you when you fall is what I want to do for the rest of my life."_

 _I stopped breathing, completely still. That was the first time he's ever said anything about a future together, outside of our jokes of me out living him. Then his care freeness returned. "Notice how I said 'my life'."_

 _I nodded with a smile. "Yes. But…why did you say that?" Now, I was searching his eyes._

 _He sighed, and glanced around the room, mumbling, "I can't wait any longer." He looked at me, just as he got down on one knee. "Sara Grant," he began. But my body wasn't waiting for him to continue. My stomach was in the world's tightest knot and I felt like there was an elephant on my chest._

 _There was a moment of pause between his words. But I was willing to wait however long it took for him to spit it out. And then he looked down and swore under his breath. "That's as far as I got."_

 _I started laughing. "It's perfect." I put my hand on his chin and then guided his gaze up at me. "Yes, Tobias. You can catch me when I fall for the rest of your life."_

 _He let out a slight chuckle, like he was relieved I said yes. Tears brimmed his eyes as he stood, cupping my face and then kissing me. It was the softest, most passionate kiss I had ever felt._

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I came back to reality. I pulled it out. It was a text from Aaron: _Remind me. What's 2+2?_

I sighed, my fingers ready with a witty comeback. But a drop of water fell on my screen and I froze. My hand went to my face and wiped away a couple tears. Why was I crying? That monster doesn't deserve anything. Especially my tears, of all things.

I put my phone away and then turned to go back to my car. But I stopped when the wind blew. There was a piece of paper under the windshield wiper of one of the cars. I walked up to it and pulled it out. It was a folded piece of thick paper. I braced myself, hoping it was just a parking ticket.

But what I saw took my breath away. It was a picture. A picture of me and Aaron in his room this morning. As in, just an hour ago. He was in the bed holding the ripped blanket while I stood, back to the camera, holding the other half. I flipped it over. Nothing. This can't be it.

I looked at the other car. Nothing was on its windshield. I looked back at the photo. My vision turned red and then I saw it. Two words in white hovering over the photo: _Tick Tock_. 

I only needed to take two steps into the hospital before I found Melissa. She was waiting for me by the door. She casually took my arm to lead me further in. "Right this way," she said for whoever might be paying attention to what we're doing. Which is walking.

I lowered my voice to humor her. "Tell me what happened."

"He came in a few hours ago."

"Hours? Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I wasn't aware you were on my list of people to call when stuff like this happens," she said defensively. We were out of ear shot of everyone so I started talking normally.

I sighed. "Remember when we had that talk a couple months ago…? The one where I explained what I am?" I stopped because she did. She tried to give me the 'unimpressed mom' look, but it wasn't working. It's been a good hundred or so years since my actually mother gave me that look. And it didn't even work for her.

"Fine. I will call you next time."

"Thank you," I nodded as we started walking again. "Did you call Derek?"

She nodded. "He won't answer."

"Me either. He and Isaac were continuing their search for Erica and Boyd, last night. But no one told me where."

"You weren't with them?"

"No. Multitasking is one of the things I'm working on but, these days, it seems to be working on me."

"Okay, well Scott's on his way."

"Why?"

"You didn't answer your phone. I wasn't sure if you'd get my message and something needs to be done. And soon."

"Isn't he healing?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting the impression that it's not supposed to take this long," she said as we stopped at a 'T' in the hallway. Her words, I heard. But my mind didn't process them. I looked down one of the halls, over Melissa's shoulder. My senses were going nuts. I wasn't the only Alpha in the building.

"Hello?" Melissa waved her hand in front of my face. I glanced down at her, then looked back down the hall. And this time I saw someone. A man walked out of a room and began down the hall, away from us. He looked over his shoulder and we locked eyes. But his scent gave him away. Tobias.

I growled, my vision turning red as I walked passed Melissa. She jumped back, startled by my actions. But she was the least of my concerns. Tobias rounded the corner at the end of the hall, disappearing from sight. I broke into a run to catch up.

I made it to the end of the hall and then rounded the same corner he did. I stopped, looking. He was gone. He can't be gone again. I spun, searching for him. Of course, I'm not even sure what I'll do once I find him. I walked to each door in the hall and looked inside. He wasn't there. Neither was his scent. It's like he was never here.

I looked in the last door of the hall. Nothing. I closed it, planning to head back where I came from. I turned around and there he was. Two inches from my face. I startled slightly, not expecting to see him right then. I sighed and took a step back. He laughed.

"I'm glad you find that funny," I said as I dug the photo out of my pocket. "But stocking people isn't funny." I slammed the photo into his chest and held it there. "What is this?"

He pulled it out from under my fingers and examined it as I stepped back. "It's a photo."

"It's a warning," I corrected. "What does it mean?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "The whole point of leaving clues is that you're supposed to figure it out. Not the one leaving them." He tried to give me back the photo but I wouldn't take it. I backed away like he was handing me poison. He sighed with annoyance and then threw it at me like a Frisbee. The photo flew past me and hit the ground.

"This is a game to you? You're playing with peoples' lives."

"I know," he laughed and tossed his arms, like what he was doing was some great and wonderful thing. "Isn't it great?"

I backed away, shaking my head. "I can't believe I ever loved you." He dropped his arms, looking like I popped his bubble.

"You just love sucking the fun out of it," he said with a disappointed tone. "But, that's okay," he smiled. "I knew you would."

"This the part where you threaten me?"

"No, you see, I know that won't work." He slowly walked closer. "You'd gladly die if it meant saving someone you cared about. It's one of the things I love about you." I backed away from him, coming to the end of the hall. My back pressed against the wall, my heart racing.

"So, then what? You're just going to randomly kill the ones I care about until I cave, do whatever it is you want?"

He stopped, the tips of his toes touching mine. "No, you see," he sighed, "I already did that. Once upon a time." He smiled like the devil. "I bet that whole time thing gets confusing for you. How old are you, again?" He was taunting me now. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to give in to his banter.

"The silent treatment? Really?" he scoffed. "Okay. Well. Let me put this as clearly as I can: I'm here for you. My father; he has another agenda. But I'm not him. Power, fame. Those just aren't things I want."

"Then what do you want?" I spoke without moving my jaw.

He smiled and looked me over. His hand brushed against the side of my face. "What I had before." His hand moved down my jaw line. And then his finger tips were on my neck. I held my breath, waiting for his claws to enter my flesh. "I will have you, again. And anyone who tries to prevent that from happening…they're as good as dead."

"Hey!" Before I knew what was happening, Sheriff Stilinski stepped in between us. "Get your hands off of her." He pushed Tobias back, who let me go and complied. But he kept his eyes locked on mine. He took a few steps back and then turned around, walking away.

I put my hand on the Sheriff's arm. "Let him go."

"Are you hurt?" he looked me over.

"No." I turned my head to the side, listening. Something on the next floor caught my ear. There was growling. Sounded like a fight. Scott. I looked back at him. "Thanks." I turned to leave, grabbing the photo off the ground.

"Who was that?"

I stopped and sighed. "An old flame. Nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah, it looked that way."

"He caught me off guard. It won't happen again." I turned and quickly walked down the hall. Once I was out of his sight, I ran to the stair well. I took the steps two at a time, quickly making it to the next floor. Once there, I went back to a fast walk trying not to draw too much attention.

I made a few turns and then stopped at the beginning to a long hallway that leads to the elevator. Just as I stopped, a body slid across the floor and came to a rest inches from me. I looked at it, confused. I looked up and saw Derek standing in front of the elevator.

Scott, fully shifted, was on the ground in the elevator with Isaac past out in a wheel chair next to him. I sighed and looked back down at the guy at my feet. He was getting up now. He got to a crouched position, when he stopped and looked at me. Our eyes locked. And they stayed locked as he rose to his feet, towering over me by at least a foot. Most likely more.

"Ennis," I sneered, as we slowly side stepped each other.

"Beckett."

Once my back was facing Derek, Ennis growled and then left. I could tell he wanted to do more, but something was stopping him. Probably Tobias. I bet he put out a rule that I was off limits. That might just come in handy. As soon as I couldn't see him anymore, I turned around and walked to the others.

Scott stood, normal again. "Where were you?" it came out like an accusation.

"I had a problem of my own," I replied. Derek was knelt down next to Isaac. He turned enough to look at me, one eyebrow raised. I waved it off. "Later." He nodded and then went back to what he was doing. I sighed. I can't be everywhere at once. Tobias was probably just a distraction.

They wanted Isaac and almost got him. Had I not followed Tobias, I could've stopped this a little sooner. But Tobias knows me too well. And all I know about him is the part I fell in love with. I don't know this new side of him. The darker side that turned on me and killed my old pack.

And, now, not only will he gladly do it again, but he wants me to love him. He still wants our happily ever after. And he wants it to be with his murderous half.

I hurried through the school, and then pushed myself into the right class room. I looked around at the scene. Crows covered the floor, along with feathers. The class room was completely trashed. The large panel of windows that made up the far wall of the class room was broken.

I looked to my left and saw Aaron. I walked up to him. "Hey." I hugged him and then looked him over. Of course, any injuries would've healed but I think it's just human nature to have to see it with your own eyes.

"I'm okay," he said. I glanced around the room, my eyes landing on Ben. He stood on the other side of the room in uniform, getting a statement from a kid. Then my eyes landed on Chris. He was a few feet from Ben, standing with Alison. I haven't seen him since he got back from London.

I looked back at Aaron. "Come on. I'll take you home." We started walking toward the door. "We need to talk."

"Great," he groaned.

"No, trust me. This time, it's not your fault." We reached the door when Stiles jumped in front of us. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Scott?" he asked.

"With Derek."

"Wha– Why?"

"Just call him, Stiles. It's a long story," I sighed and pushed Aaron out the door. Neither one of us spoke on the ride home. When we walked in the front door, Aaron went straight to the couch and plopped down. I shut the door and quietly sighed. "How was school?"

"Oh, great," he replied sarcastically. "You know, before the psychotic birds came smashing through the windows." I walked over and sat in the chair across from him. "So are you going to tell me what that really was about?"

"Yeah. The root cause is that there's a pack of Alphas here, in Beacon Hills. That's what's making all the ani-"

"Wait." He sat up. "Alphas? Like what's his face's pack?"

I grinned. "Yeah. Same pack."

"Well, when did they get here? Is he with them?"

"Yes, Tobias is with them," I said as he sighed and flopped back in the couch. "They got here four months ago. We've been-"

"Four months, and you're just now telling me?"

"We've been trying to find them because they have Boyd and Erica."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better," he sighed. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Never. We thought we'd have this done with before school started."

"And by 'we' you mean you and Derek."

"And Isaac and Peter," I nodded.

"Oh, come on!" He stood and started pacing. I sighed and let him work it out. He stopped and looked at me. "Does Sam know? Does anyone know besides your new pack?"

"Relax." I stood. "This is nothing to be offended by. I didn't tell you because I wanted you kept out of it. And, I don't have a pack."

He scoffed. "Yes, you do." He crossed his arms. "I guess you're the only one who doesn't know that you do, but you do. Whether you're in it or running it with Derek, it doesn't matter." He slowly walked a little closer, eyes narrowed. "Is that why you don't want to call them your pack? Because Tobias is back?"

I looked down. "I didn't know he was alive. But, yes." I looked at Aaron. "You know what he did last time."

"Yeah, but that was different."

"How?"

"Because this time you know."

"That won't stop him." I pulled the photo out of my pocket and gave it to him. He took it and then just stared at it. "I can't stop him." My voice came out more defeated than I wanted, but it was true. "Two weeks ago, he was standing in this very living room. This morning, he took that picture. He was at school when I dropped you off, he was at the hospital when I was there trying to help Isaac."

He swallowed hard, still looking at the photo. "What does he want?"

"He wants me."

He snapped to attention. "No. You can't do that."

"I know, I'm trying not to."

"What do you mean 'trying'? It's simple: just don't do what he wants."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is."

"Aaron, peoples' lives are at risk," I said.

"You mean mine."

"No, I mean everyone." I sighed.

"You don't still love him, do you?"

I turned around and took a few steps. "It's complicated."

"Oh, my goodness!" he exclaimed. "How can this whole thing possibly get even worse? Can it? I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find a way."

I whipped around. "Aaron Jesse!" I lowered my voice and retracted. "Yes, I still love him. But not the man who he is now, not what he's turned into. Or, rather, what he was the whole time." I sighed. "All I know is that I was young and stupid and I fell for the first guy who thought I was pretty. And, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, I wanted to so badly there are no words to describe it. But even though I thought I knew him inside and out, there are still a lot of dark corners I didn't know about.

"Or maybe I did know and I just over looked them. I don't know," I huffed. "We all have our demons, Aaron. I just didn't know mine would fall in love with me."


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos Rising

"What are you doing?"

I sighed at the sound of Aaron's voice. We haven't spoken much since our big blow out. And I was glad about that. I didn't want to get into it again with him. I don't need another person judging my life like it's theirs. His father is already doing that enough.

He cleared his throat. He walked closer to the car, stubbed his toe into the tire. "How old is this thing, anyway?"

"The car," I asked, my voice laced with annoyance, "or the tire?" I was lying on my back on my make shift mechanic creeper under my car, my arms outstretched above my head as I fixed my grip on the pliers. I heard him chuckle awkwardly. Like he wasn't sure if I was joking. I sighed, getting frustrated with the pliers.

His feet shuffled around the front of the car, to the side where the rest of my body was. "Do you do all your own work?" he sounded skeptical.

"Well, when you've been alive as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things." I reached up with the pliers again. I put them on the oil filter and clamped down. The oil from the tank had finished draining a minute ago, and I would've been done about the same time. I got a good grip and then turned. The pliers slipped off the filter and my hand hit the oil tank.

I swore under my breath. I flung the pliers out from under the car, hearing them go skidding out into the road. Good riddance. "Uh…" Aaron said. He crouched down and I was finally able to see his face. "Everything okay?" I flexed my hand that held the pliers, letting my claws take their place.

I reached up and put the bottom of the filter on the palm of my hand and then dug my claws into the can. A small hissing sound followed, along with a few drops of oil seeping out of the can and running down my hand. I then began unscrewing it. Once it was out, I tossed it in the box with the used oil.

Aaron handed me the new one. I didn't say anything, and neither did he. I took it from him and then screwed it in, careful not to puncture it. Once that was in place, I put the cap back on the oil tank and then rolled out from under the car. I sighed, wondering why I didn't do that sooner.

Aaron stood and then reached his hand down. I took it and he helped me to my feet. "Thanks," I said and he nodded. I went to the front of the car, grabbing the gallon of oil. As I began pouring in the new oil, Aaron started talking again. "You know," he started. "You say you have all this money saved…and yet you don't get a new car. Why?"

"It's not about how new something is or how often it works without a hitch."

"No one says that anymore."

"Yes, they do." I looked at him. "I just did."

"And you're, like, a hundred years old."

"Anyway," I went back to watching the oil flow into the tank. "Why do you think Stiles still has that ragged old Jeep?"

"Uh, because he doesn't have any money to replace it."

"But if he did, would he?" I put the lid on the empty jug and then tossed it. I looked back at Aaron. He was completely missing my point. "It has sentimental value." I looked back at the car. I put one hand on the hood and then lifted it just enough to free the metal pipe I had holding it up.

I lowered the lid until it was three inches from the bottom and then let it drop. It made a loud sound that echoed off the houses. And that caused Aaron to jump. I looked at him, swinging the pipe around as I talked. "You want to know how I got this car? I bought it, paid for it outright, the day it was first released. It was one of the first ones made, one of the first ones sold. But that's not what makes it what it is, what gives it the kind of stuff worthy of keeping it around. Not even the fact that it was my first car.

"No. It was the first thing in my life that was mine. The one thing I could control. Or, at least, I thought. Most of the time this thing is controlling me," I chuckled. "But we've been through a lot together. And, when Tobias bought me a new car, I didn't have the heart to get rid of this one. So I put it in storage."

His face scrunched up. "Tobias bought you a car?"

I stared off in the distance as I thought about it. "Yep."

"What happened to it?"

I smiled. "Let's just say…it helped me relieve some stress. You know? Pent up stuff." He smiled, knowingly. I walked to the passenger side and opened the door. I wedged the pipe between the seat and the center console and then shut the door. I walked up to Aaron and tossed him the keys.

He caught them and then looked at me weird. I smiled, "Can you back it off the ramps?"

He dropped the keys like they were on fire and jumped back. "No! Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong?"

"That thing-" he pointed at the car "-hates me! It's had it out for me since day one."

"You're crazy. It's an inanimate object. It's not alive."

"Uh, yeah, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Aaron, are you trying to tell me my car's possessed?"

He quickly nodded, "Yes. Is that really the craziest thing you've heard, in the world we live in?"

"Yes." I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "Would you like me to hold your hand?" He scowled and then picked up the keys. He walked up to the car begrudgingly. I grabbed the pan with the used oil in it and put it somewhere I knew he couldn't run it over. That was the last thing I needed right now.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; I got the handle-" Before the words even finished leaving my mouth, I heard it snap. I cringed, "-fixed." I turned around to see Aaron holding the handle to the driver's door. "I got that fixed, yesterday."

He looked at it and then at me. "Before you say anything else, I swear no wolf powers were used."

I cleaned up the mess with Aaron, got him home safely, and then headed to Derek's. I was late, but thankfully, Peter was even later. By, like, a lot. Isaac was pacing, Derek was pretending to read a book, and I was hoping someone actually killed Peter. Maybe an Alpha got him. It's not like we have a lack of 'em these days.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea," Isaac said, on like his twentieth turn. "Sounds kinda dangerous." He reached the end of his path and then turned to do it again. "You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine," Derek said.

Isaac paused for a minute. "Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."

Isaac walked a little closer, leaning on the table Derek was sitting next to. He looked at me. "Don't you know how to do this?" he sounded more hopeful than anything. And I wanted to be able to say I could. But that's not the case.

I shook my head. "It's not wise for me to. Yes, I know how. But that was a mistake I won't make again."

"Why? What happened?"

I had now captured both his and Derek's attention. Both of which were waiting to hear the story. I sighed and slightly did a little pacing of my own as I recalled the memory. "It was a long time ago. Before you two were born. I was warned not to do it, but that was before I actually listened to what my peers had to say."

I stopped and cleared my throat. "When I do anything, especially something like turning someone or reaching into their mind, I'm using the full brunt of my power to do it. And, when that happens, the power takes over and I can't stop whatever might happen next."

"Okay," Isaac said. "Did you kill him?"

I shrugged. "If not for his incredible supernatural abilities…I would've. Like, he'd be so dead that his very existence on this planet would've been erased. Like, he was never born in the first place. Time would've rewritten itself and a new reality would've been created."

He laughed a little and then stopped when he saw my face. "Oh, you're serious."

"Very."

"Well," Derek said. "I take it that didn't happen."

"No, thank goodness," I sighed. "No, he went on to do…some…things."

"Like what?" Isaac asked. Sometimes I liked all his questions. And then there are the times I wish he wouldn't ask. But it's getting his mind off of letting Peter into his head, so I guess I don't mind.

"Like…" I looked between the two of them. "Well…he built the closed unit at Eichen."

"The mental institution?" Derek questioned with pointed skepticism.

I looked down at him. "Yeah," I sighed like I just admitted I had done something wrong. "That would be the one." I looked at Isaac, trying to lighten the mood. "So, see? You're much better off with Peter." As I said it I frowned, leaning on the back of Derek's chair as I added, "I can't believe I just said that." The whole thing made this big run on sentence.

"I still don't like him," Isaac shook his head.

Derek went back to his book. "Nobody likes him."

"If we did, we'd have bigger problems," I sighed.

The door to the loft slid open and Peter stepped into the room, "Boys. Kit." I straightened and crossed my arms as he walked closer to us. "FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're saying straight to my face."

If I did that, we'd be here for a while. I scoffed at his words. And the cocky look on his face. He shot me a look like I was overreacting and he couldn't possibly think why. I went to open my mouth when Derek spoke instead. "We don't like you," he said and then stood. "Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." He smirked at me like he'd gotten his way and I didn't. I'm not too sure what that was for, since we had already asked for his help. Actually, Derek and I drew straws to see who had to call him and ask, but that's beside the point. To say we don't like him isn't strong enough.

My phone buzzed and I fished it out of my pocket. I glanced at the screen to see who it was. It was a text from Sam: _Got a minute?_

I walked to the window, only glancing up from my phone when I got there. I looked out it, down to the parking lot. Sure enough, Sam's Mustang sat next to my Explorer.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked.

I turned around and looked at them. "Not sure, yet. I'll be right back, go ahead and start." I walked past them and out the door. I replied that I was on my way. I finally made it out of the building and then headed for the cars. I stopped, nearly tripping myself.

I could've sworn the driver's door of Sam's car was shut. Now it was wide open with no one in sight. No heart beats, either. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and my pulse quickened. Something's not right. I looked at my phone, considering calling Derek. But the thought left as quickly as it came, and before I knew it I was moving.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked to the Mustang. I walked around the open door, confirming no one was inside of it. But there was a piece of paper tapped to the steering wheel. I climbed into the car and sat as I plucked the paper off the wheel.

I unfolded it and then read it out loud. "Catch me if you can. T." My face turned hot with anger and I growled. What is Tobias trying to prove? I already know he has no boundaries. I pulled the keys out of the ignition where they dangled. I looked next to me. In the cup holder was Sam's phone. I grabbed it and then got out of the car.

I closed the door and then leaned against it, bringing the phone up and unlocking it. How did he get this away from Sam? And, where's Sam? I don't smell any blood. I don't even smell Tobias. Sam's scent is too strong, it's masking everything. Why would Tobias go to Oregon, steal Sam's car and phone, and then leave it here with another stupid note?

He had to know Sam's password to get into his phone. And he had to get the keys for this thing away from Sam. Which wouldn't be easy. This thing is his baby. I've never seen a ride that's as supped up and as taken care of as this thing is. I remember him trying to rub it in my face that he had a "Ford Mustang Boss 302 HPE700" and I didn't. Not that I cared.

But this doesn't make any sense. I flipped through the phone's texts. I'm the only one he's texted in the last twenty four hours. I was about to shut it off when a text came in. I quickly opened it, even though it was from an unknown number. In the text was a picture. Of Sam talking with Peter.

I used my thumb to slide the picture up, bringing up some words. "You're not the only one with daddy issues," I read. So he had the phone before Peter met with Sam. Unless the phone was taken after and the picture was planted. I growled, resisting the urge to clench my fist and shatter the phone.

I pulled out my phone and began punching in numbers as I walked back into the building. I put it to my ear as it rang. Ben didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail. I sighed and then called someone else. I left Aaron at the house but he was going to grab his things and head to school.

So I called Chris. He answered on the third ring. "Hi," I sounded more in a rush than I planned. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sara? We haven't spoken for-"

"I know," I sighed. "I wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

"I know." He paused, and for a second I thought he'd hung up. "What do you need?"

"I need you to go to Ben's house. He's supposed to be home and he's not answering."

"Why are you sending me?"

"Because you can get in the house without breaking the door and protect yourself if something happens."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." I sighed and took a few deep breaths. "Look, I've picked up a stalker. Ben's probably not home, but I need you to check something. In the master bedroom on the nightstand is a small wooden chest; it's got the spare keys in it. I need to know if there's a set for a Mustang."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I'll call you when I get there."

"Thanks." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket as I reached Derek's door. I slide it open and walked in. "We have a problem."

"Yeah, no kidding," Peter said. I stopped at the base of the stairs. Peter looked exhausted and Isaac sat in a chair with a hand on the back of his neck. I was so busy thinking about Sam that I forgot they were even doing it. Derek stood a couple feet from Isaac.

"Isaac found them," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"We don't know. But we have until the full moon to figure it out."

"That's tomorrow night."

Peter sighed. "Which is why Deucalion told them they were running out of time."

I froze. "What did you say?" I walked closer to him. "Did he say that to Erica and Boyd?"

"Yeah…?" he glanced at the others behind me.

"Kit," Derek said my name and I looked at him. "You had something you were going to say when you walked in here. What was it?" I didn't move, just thought. My mind was trying to work out the puzzle, trying to connect the dots Tobias left me. I reached into my pocket as I walked over to the table. The others followed and gathered around as I laid out the contents of my pocket.

The keys, Sam's phone, the note from the steering wheel, the picture. I laid it all out. At first they looked confused, until I started talking. I looked at Derek. "At the hospital I said I had something to tell you, that we'd talk about it later." He nodded. "Okay, well, it's getting worse." I looked down at the things.

"What is?" he asked.

"Tobias. He's playing a game with me. It started with the picture-" I separated it from the other things, sliding it toward the others. "That's the guest room at my house on the day school started. It was left on the windshield of a car, which I only found because I saw Tobias there."

"At school?" Isaac asked.

I nodded. "He was at the hospital, too. That's why Scott was facing Ennis alone. They knew I'd be there and Tobias was meant to distract me."

Peter scoffed, looking at the photo. "It's just a picture."

Derek was staring at it, too, his eyes glowing red. "No, it's not." Peter and Isaac followed suit, looking at it with supernatural eyes. "'Tick tock'." Derek looked at me. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. Tobias said I had to figure it out. Until now that was the only clue." I grabbed the phone and went to the texts.

"What do you mean?"

I found the text with the picture of Sam and Peter. I held it up in front of Peter. "When was this taken?" At first, he looked confused and probably thought I was blowing this out of proportion. And then he took a closer look at the photo and his expression changed to one of knowing, of needing to hit someone.

"Where did you get that?" he said with a low tone as our eyes met.

"Tobias took it. This is Sam's phone."

"And," Isaac paused and then pointed at the window. "Isn't that Sam's car?" I nodded. "And he texted you…?"

"Where's Sam?" Peter was getting madder by the second.

"I don't know." I pulled the phone back and read the words on the text aloud. "You're not the only one with daddy issues." I looked back at Peter. "How long have you been seeing him?"

He scoffed. "What makes you think that wasn't the first time?"

"You don't think I know Sam's scent? Several times you've come here smelling like him. This was planned, Peter. Tobias didn't know you were Sam's father. The only way he'd know that would be if he was piecing together whatever you guys were saying. And, based off of what Tobias said in the text, I take it things aren't going very well."

"It was a small disagreement."

"How small?" I asked. He just scowled. I then picked up the note I had found on the steering wheel. I unfolded it and then tossed it on the table.

"Catch me if you can," Derek read.

"See? 'Tick tock', 'catch me if you can'? It's a game to him."

"Then, what's the prize?" Isaac asked.

"I am." My phone buzzed and I pulled it out. It was a text from Chris: _No keys. But I found this-_

What followed was a picture of the floor. I recognized the little bit of a bed quilt that I could see as Ben's. It's the one in the master. The larger floor rug was pulled back to show the floor below it. And the symbol that was carved into it. Another text: _The marks are at least a couple days old._

I was too angry for words. I handed the phone to Derek so he could see. It was the Alphas' symbol. I rubbed my face and tried to calm down. I want Tobias dead more than anything. And I've never been the type to want those things. Death and revenge. It's murder by most people's standards. But is it still murder if he killed first?

"Why did you send him there?" Derek asked. I took the phone back. I could feel his anger, much like mine. We both want Tobias dead.

"Ben's the only one with keys to Sam's car besides Sam," I replied.

"Or, was," Isaac said.

"So, where is Sam?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "There wasn't blood in the car or signs of a struggle. You do the math." I sighed and tried to calm down. "Okay. There has to be a solution to this."

"There is," Derek said. "And I'm going to rip his throat out." He walked around the table and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped and looked at me. "To tell Scott what we found. We need to find Boyd and Erica. And finding them means finding Tobias."

I nodded as I walked up to him. "Okay. Can you please bring Aaron back with you? I don't want him anywhere Tobias can get him."

"I will." He tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it wasn't working. "Let me know if anything happens." I nodded. I felt his hand on mine and I looked up at him. "Anything."

"I know what you mean. Call if I see Tobias, again." I smiled. "Go. I'll find Sam and Ben." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before leaving. I walked back to the table and gathered my things. I looked up, feeling the other two staring at me. "What?"

Isaac looked away, but Peter held his stare. "How are you going to find Sam?" he asked.

I held up my phone. "He gave me the numbers of all the members of his pack, in case this happened."

"Well, someone's paranoid."

"Someone's prepared," I corrected. I walked a few feet away. "Hey, Isaac. You busy?"

He looked at me skeptically. "No…?"

"Would you be able to take my car back to my place?"

"I don't have a license."

"That's not what I asked." I smiled and tossed him the keys. "The driver's door doesn't open from the outside and no speeding, please; she starts to shake at sixty." He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but no words came. "Thanks." I walked away, headed up the steps.

Peter appeared beside me as I walked out of the loft. I scowled at him. "What are you doing?" I stopped.

"Coming with you," he said it like it was obvious and I should've known.

I looked at him skeptically. "You're not the 'concerned father' type."

"And, why is that?"

"Because you only care about one thing: you."

He thought, then nodded. "Good point. But, I'd like to be rid of Tobias just as much as you."

I sighed and kept walking. "That's unlikely. No one wants him dead as much as I do."

Getting stuck with Peter wasn't how I planned this day. I wasn't going to tell him no. That he couldn't help find his son. Just because there wasn't blood in the car, doesn't mean there isn't blood somewhere else. And, who am I to get in the way. If I were missing, it'd be nice to know that my father was looking for me. As it stands, I don't even know if he knows that I exist.


	4. Chapter 4: In My Veins

**FOUR YEARS AGO…**

I sighed with frustration. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" I was completely clueless as to why Anna and I were bent over staring into the oven.

"I need you to see if it's done," she said as if I should've known.

I scoffed. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What makes you think I know how to tell when it's done?" And, by 'it' we mean the large turkey in the oven. It's Thanksgiving. One of the holidays I haven't ever really had a reason to celebrate. Not to mention the fact that I'm usually busy. Your supernatural responsibilities don't just go away because it's the holidays.

"I don't know!" she stood, clearly stressed. "Because you've done this before?"

"Done what?" I stood.

"You know. You've had a lot more thanksgivings."

"The last thanksgiving I had was in 1911. We cooked our turkeys a little differently back then."

She sighed. She was putting way too much stress on herself. I didn't think thanksgiving was a big deal. She did. It was something her family looked forward to every year. But this was her first one alone, without them. With her and Sam's wedding set for January, she wanted to prove she could do it on her own. Problem: she doesn't know how to cook.

"Okay," I thought aloud. "Didn't it have directions on the package?" She nodded. "Where is it?"

"In the trash."

"Anna," I sighed.

"How was I supposed to know I'd need it?"

"Because you can't cook anything."

She scowled, but knew I was right. "Then what do we do?"

"Ever heard of the internet?" I walked to the kitchen's doorway and leaned around it to see the living room. "Does anyone know how to cook a turkey?" Half the room laughed and the other groaned. "I'm serious."

"Trust me," Will said as he got off the couch, "we know." He walked past me and into the kitchen. I followed. "What I don't know is why we left dinner to the two of you." He pointed at me, "You haven't cooked in a hundred years-" then he pointed at Anna "-and you never knew how."

"Thanks, but you're not helping."

"Do you know what to do, or not?" Anna was done with this whole thing.

He sighed and thought. "Okay," he rubbed his hands together, like the action would make something happen. "Did the nipple pop?"

"Will!" I gasped.

He smiled and held up his hands in defense. "No. Not that kind of nipple. I mean the plastic thing they put in the turkey." He looked at Anna. "When it pops, it's done."

"That's it?" she asked skeptically, thinking it can't be that easy.

"Yep," he laughed. "Cooking's not that hard."

She tossed her arms in surrender and walked around the island, to the counter next to the fridge. "Then it's all yours." Will started to protest when Anna turned on the blender. I swear it's the loudest one I've ever heard. And she knew that. You could tell by the look of defiance on her face as she stared at Will.

He tried talking over it and, of course, she had to respond. The whole thing turned into a yelling match. She abandoned the blender, leaving it on, to engage with him. I sighed and walked out of the kitchen. I went to the living room and plopped down in the recliner.

My eyes shifted to the television. Jamie and Drake were locked in some kind of battle on the screen. The banter that ensued when they played these games was fun to watch. They've tried many times to get me to play and I keep turning them down.

I felt my chair move and I looked up to find Sam standing over me. He nodded toward the kitchen. "Everything okay in there?" He knew the answer as well as I did.

"Just a little sibling rivalry."

"Yeah, I have no idea what that's like," he scoffed. The large recliner made me seem incredibly small. I slid over and Sam sat half on the arm rest and half in the chair. This seemed to be the usual place to find us. "Is everyone here?"

"Just missing Sophie, Logan, and Tobias." I looked at him. "Why?"

His eyes were on the game. He sighed and looked down at me. "Just wondering," he shrugged. I looked back at Drake and Jamie, their fingers moving quickly across their game controllers. I stared at their hands, seeing Drake's moving faster. Jamie said no supernatural stuff while they played, since it put her at an unfair disadvantage. Drake never listened.

I blinked and something cut in my vision. I shook my head and then looked at them again. My vision kept cutting in to two bodies on the carpet. Blood was all over them. I could even smell it for a second. I blinked again, this time hearing a panicked scream, flesh tearing.

I abruptly stood, breathing heavily. I felt a hand on my arm and instinctively pulled my shoulder away from it. My eyes shifted and looked at Sam. He was standing with me. "Kit-"

"I'm okay," I quickly said. "I'm going to…uh, see if the others are here, yet." I left in a hurry. I knew he wouldn't follow, he never does. But I didn't want him to say anything. I went to the front door and outside. I walked to the edge of the porch and took in a deep breath.

I sat on the porch step and sighed, dropping my head on my knees. That didn't make any sense. Sophia's the Banshee, not me. If that's even what that was. I didn't want it to be. But, when there's another Banshee around me I don't get those. That only happens if a new person is turned. That's how it's always been.

"You okay?"

I jumped at the sound, whipping my head up. I blinked a few times, my mind registering who I was seeing. It was Logan. He wore the same brown leather jacket he's had since I've known him, his back pack slung over his shoulder. The man hasn't changed a bit in the last three years. That's why his sudden concern for my well being is slightly unsettling.

I didn't say anything, just ran a hand through my hair as I looked away. I wasn't in the mood. For him, I mean. We've never gotten along. Sam had pity on him which is the only reason why he's in our pack. That whole 'Omegas don't survive on their own' thing. Sam had me there. But I still don't like him.

He sighed and then his bag dropped to the floor in front of me. Then his butt sat next to mine. I looked at him like he was crazy, my mind racing to figure out why he didn't leave. He usually just gets Sam when he finds me 'acting weird, again'. Since I'm 'not his problem'.

He stared off somewhere in the distance. "What is it this time, Williams?" He looked at me. His voice was condescending, but his eyes were intrigued. They wanted to know. I didn't say anything, still wondering why he's talking to me. He shrugged, then leaned in like he was about to tell me a secret. "They say it's easier to confide in someone if you hate them."

I scoffed. "I don't hate you."

He sat back. "Tell me that again when you mean it."

I eyed him. "You went and saw him again. Didn't you?" Logan's silence said everything. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Because I have a son who doesn't know I exist." He looked at me with the same cold eyes he bore when I first met him. I sighed and looked at the ground. I'm not sure how to reply to that one. We've talked about this a couple a times before. But it wasn't until a year ago that I knew the full story.

When he was sixteen, he slept with one of his high school teachers. When she found out she was pregnant she retired and ignored him, acted like he didn't exist. And she only did it because she was married and already had a child. Her husband thought it was his, as he should. He didn't know his wife cheated. Still doesn't.

They moved to Beacon hills before the child was born, away from Logan. He tried to forget about it, told himself the child was better off without him. Seeing nothing better to do with his life, Logan joined the military. I don't know much about what happened after that. I think his kid is twelve or thirteen, by now.

I looked at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need your help." He looked at me. "He's gotten himself into trouble. Since you know the most about this stuff, I figure you're the best to help."

"Okay…? What's he done?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure it out."

I scoffed. "Then how do you know there's a problem?"

"Because I saw him change, shift."

"Well, you are a werewolf-"

"I wasn't before he was born." His eyes met mine. My mouth hung open and my mind raced. But it kept coming up empty. "I checked; his mother, and her line, are normal." By that he means human. Because that's what I would've said, that it might have come from the mom. "But the sister is something."

"She's supernatural?"

He nodded. "That probably came from her dad."

"Okay." I sighed. "What are their names? I'll look into it."

"The sister is Tara," he said and then stopped abruptly. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Your boyfriend's coming," he said in a hurry. "The boy's named after me." He stood, grabbed his bag and went in the house. I stood, wanting to call after him, but clearly he didn't want anyone knowing about this. How am I supposed to find him if I don't have a last name?

The door shut and I looked down the walkway. Tobias approached me with a smile. "You made it," I sighed, glad to see him. And, he's my fiancé, not my boyfriend. His arm wrapped around my lower back and he kissed me.

"I didn't know there was any doubt," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and led him inside. As we walked in, the smoke alarm went off. I had a feeling that was the next step. Blair ran past with a fire extinguisher, yelling for everyone to get out of her way. She was our resident eighth grader; Daniel's little sister.

I just kind of hung back with Tobias. Waited for the smoke to clear (literally), before we walked in to see what had happened. Will walked out grumbling curses, the end of his shirt singed. Sam was with Anna trying to calm her down. I looked to Daniel. He was standing in the corner shaking his head. "What happened?"

He grinned when he looked at me. "Everything." He then went to Blair and took the fire extinguisher from her. It would appear it did its job. Maybe a little too well. There was foam everywhere. Everywhere. Jon finally arrived, just as confused by the chaos.

I looked at him and shrugged. He nodded, seeming to understand. But that's how Jon is. He understands a lot more than he says. Probably from years of no one understanding him. He's what everyone (but me) 'affectionately' calls a Mutt. His mother was half cougar, half wolf and his father was a Kitsune. It's quite the combination.

"Okay." Tobias raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "Why don't we just go out? Chinese. On me. We'll make it a new tradition." I know he said that last part for Anna's sake. The other's quickly agreed. Everyone grabbed their coats and filed out to their cars. I glanced around.

"Has anyone heard from Sophia?" I asked. I got a few head shakes as people walked by. Mary and Drake stopped by me.

She looked like the thought had just come to her, too, that Sophia wasn't here. "I don't know. I haven't heard from her all day."

"She wasn't at school when we were there earlier," Drake added.

"Why were you at school?" I asked. "We're on brake."

"It's a long story," he sighed.

Will came over, looking at his phone. "Yeah, I texted her yesterday and she never replied."

"She's probably at home, fussing over which college to go to." Drake rolled his eyes and then he and Mary walked out the front door. Will shrugged and followed them. Sam had already walked out or else I'd tell him. No one's heard from her in twenty four hours. No one's seen her in probably just as long.

"I'm sure she's fine." Tobias came up beside me, laying my coat over my shoulders. I slid my arms into the holes. "Probably just what Drake said. We can go to her house, if you want…?"

For some reason I shook my head. "No." I thought about it and reasoned in my head that she was fine. "She's done this kind of thing before," I brushed it off. "I'm sure it's nothing." Tobias then led me to his car and we all went to the only Chinese restaurant that was open on thanksgiving.

It was one of the more fun times we've had. But we weren't all there. A member of our pack was missing, and I couldn't let it go. She stayed at the forefront of my mind. I even excused myself to the bathroom, locked myself in a stall, and then tried to call her.

I listened to the others through the wall. They were carrying on and laughing. I still hadn't told Sam. And then I heard someone's phone ringing. I pulled my phone away from my ear. It was ringing on my end, but this was an actual phone ringing.

I listened hard, and through processes on elimination, I realized that it was Tobias. I couldn't remember his ring tone being that, but I'm sure he just changed it. Drake seems to do it daily. Tobias didn't answer the phone, just silenced it and then went back to his conversation.

I rejoined them and tried to act like I wasn't worried. Once the meal had finished, we all went home. Tobias and I were too tried to do anything when we got home, so we went straight to bed. But I didn't sleep for long. My Banshee half took over my dreams…

I saw a few different people, each one with red eyes. They were all Alphas. I saw Tobias standing amongst them. His were red, too, as they are. And I saw my friends, my pack, being massacred. Each on ripped nearly limb from limb. They tried to fight back, and some of them almost had the upper hand. But they all lost.

Will and Jamie, being humans, were killed quickly. But the others weren't so lucky. Daniel and Blair lay next to each other, each torn and soaked in each other's blood. Daniel fought hard, being an Alpha himself. But the werewolf he was fighting was stronger than all the werelion power he had.

Jon fought the hardest. It took three of them to bring him to his knees. And all I could do was watch. Just watch as my pack was murdered. They didn't even see it coming. Who are these people? Where did they come from? I sat up quickly, gasping for air.

I tried to calm down, convince myself it was a dream. Tears ran down my cheeks. And my gut said it was real. It was going to happen. A phone buzzed and I jumped. I stood when I saw Tobias wasn't in bed with me. The phone buzzed again. I followed the sound to his nightstand.

I carefully opened it, glancing over my shoulder. Why did I do that? Was someone watching me? I'm not in any danger. Right? I pulled the drawer open, the phone buzzing again. And I saw the phone. Sophia's phone. The screen lit up. There was an incoming call.

Sophia's picture was on the screen with her name. Like, she was the one calling. But it's her phone. I reached for it, my hands shaking. The tears were still coming and my heart ached. I knew what this was; deep down, I knew. And it terrified me. I picked up her phone and it buzzed in my hand. I accepted the call and then brought it up to my ear. I sniffled. "Hello?" All I heard was breathing on the other end. I heard the static of electricity. And then I heard crying. Sobbing.

"Why are you doing this?" a girl cried. My hand flew to my mouth. I knew who it was. No one answered her. "You know they'll…they'll come for me, they'll come for me." More tears ran down my face. It was Sophia. Someone had her and they were torturing her.

I heard a male voice laugh. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. "Like, they'll come for Anna and Sam? Like, they'll come for Danny and Blair?" he was taunting her. "Like they'll come for Logan and Will and all the others?" She whimpered, terrified by him. And now I was, too. Because I know that voice like it's my own.

"What makes you think…" Tobias said, "they can even come for you at all? When my pack is done with yours, there won't be anyone left to remember you." He growled and then I heard it: he slashed her throat. I heard his claws enter her throat and I heard them leave. I heard the blood splatter the wall and I heard her lifeless body sink, the chains that held her pulling tight.

I dropped the phone and I screamed the loudest Banshee scream I have ever heard. The windows shattered, and the picture frames fell, and the walls cracked and crumbled. I sat up, still screaming as I tossed the covers and jumped out of bed. I stopped, light headed.

I leaned into the bed to catch me from falling. Blood dripped from my nose and onto the bed. A floor board creaked and my eyes went to the door. Tobias stood in the doorway. I was still crying, but they were tears of blood, not water. "What…" my voice was raw and hoarse. "What did you do?"

"What I came here to do." He stepped into the room and turned on the light. His shirt was ripped and soaked in blood. His hands dripped with it, his claws out. "I'm just sorry you had to find out this way." He shrugged. "But we all have our secrets. We're just waiting for the right time to tell them. Right, Beckett?"

He laughed manically, grinning like a boy on Christmas morning. But that only lasted for a minute. He looked at me very seriously. "You can either join me, and we can live together like we planned, or you can join them. And die, like they did. Or, are. I don't know. Still waiting on confirmation on one or two of them."

I walked to the end of the bed, the frame now beside me. I closed my eyes as more blood tears ran out of them. My knees gave way and they hit the floor, my body sinking with them. He killed them all. The man I love…killed my entire pack. He killed my family. And he used me to do it.

I opened my eyes and saw everything in black and white. Things around the room began to rise as I channeled a power I haven't used in a long time. I bowed my head and flexed my hands. Arcs of electricity bounced between my fingers. "Do you know what you've done?" my voice echoed, sounding metallic. "Do you know the beast you've unleashed?"

"No. But I had an idea."

He knew I'd react this way. How long had he been planning this? I looked up at him just as his knee hit me in the jaw. I flew back and crashed into the mirror, it breaking with me. I stood, pulling out the few pieces of glass I had in me. Pain was an afterthought; something for the weak. And that is something that this form is not.

I looked at him. He swung his fist at me. I caught it, sinking my claws into his flesh causing his body to fill with electricity. He growled and lashed out. He grabbed my throat and hurled me across the room and into the hall. I slammed into the small book case we had at the top of the stairs. It broke under my weight.

I outstretched my hand and the electricity flowed into the books and lifted them off the ground. Tobias came at me as I sent the books hurling at him. He ducked behind the wall, only being hit by a few of them. I stood, the room fading in and out. My mind was filled with flashes, glimpses of my friends being killed. And in reality, Tobias was walking toward me. There was so much blood. Their screams…

I put my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound. I wanted this nightmare to be over. What was going on? Was this really happening? I felt a hand on my shoulder and then sprang to life, the carnage leaving my sight. I thrust my arms into his stomach as I screamed.

The force caused him the fly back and hit the wall before falling down the stairs. I walked to the top of the stairs and watched as he hit the bottom. Another flash of blood, a distant scream. My body didn't know which creature it wanted to be. And my mind didn't know how to tell it. I was running on pure instinct.

Tobias rolled over onto his back and wiped the blood from his face. He smiled, like he was enjoying this. He began to stand as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He heaved for a breath from the same adrenaline that was running threw my veins.

"Oh, would you look at that," he said staring at his phone. He then held it up. Like, I could see the screen from here. "That's it, babe. You're free." He put his phone back in his pocket as my hands formed fists at my side. "There's no one left to hold us back." He walked to the last step. "We can finally be together."

I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. To scream or run. I didn't want to believe him. But it was true. I had seen it. They're all dead. I relaxed my hands and my shoulders dropped. I looked at the ground as my vision returned to normal and I retracted my claws. I'm all that's left.

I walked down the steps numbly. I wasn't even sure why I was doing it. But I didn't know what else to do. When I reached the bottom, Tobias came up to me. His hands cupped my face as his thumbs wiped the blood trails off my cheeks. I had stopped crying. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't make myself. It's like I ran out of tears.

"See?" he searched my face for a reaction. "It's not that bad when you think about it. We're both free." My eyes flicked to his. His pack killed mine. How is he free? A glimmer of hope came to his eyes. "You're not the only victim in this. I am so sorry it had to be this way. But it was the only way."

"And you did your part perfectly," an eerie voice filed my ears. We both looked to my left. In the living room stood a man I had never seen before. He wore red tinted glasses and held a walking stick. I looked at Tobias questioningly. He met my eyes but didn't say anything. "You're not even going to introduce me?"

Tobias sighed. "This is Deucalion. My father."

"I am also you're new Alpha," he said.

I looked at Deucalion. "I am no one's Beta."

"No. But you are an Omega, now. You're the last of your kind. And the last of your pack."

"My kind?" I asked. That didn't make sense. I looked at Tobias. "I am my own kind." I backed up, out of Tobias' grip.

"And you're out numbered."

"Kit," Tobias looked at me. He held his hand out to me, expecting me to take it. I looked down at it. "Come with me. We are free, now. We can be together, just like we planned." His eyes were desperate, pleading with me to say yes. To take his hand. I reached my hand up and put it in his. He looked relieved, but I felt wrong. This wasn't the same as before. I've held his hand a million times. This time, it felt like I was touching a stranger. But I needed to feel something.

The front door cracked and flew off it's hinges, crashing to the floor. When the dust cleared a growl took it's place. Sam stepped into the house, fully shifted, eyes glowing red. His clothes were ripped, revealing gashes. I looked at him and I felt something in me. Almost like…not all of me had died. Like a piece of me was still there.

I let go of Tobias' hand. Sam stepped closer but stopped when Deucalion's eyes glowed the same color. Tobias looked between them frantically and then looked at me. Whatever his plan was, it was failing. He held his hand up again. "Take my hand, Kit."

I looked down at it. I looked at Deucalion. You could see the evil inside of him. Then I looked at Sam. He looked like he was ready. Ready to fight them, even if it meant none of us made it out of here alive. His eyes locked onto mine, realizing I was staring at him. He nodded.

I looked at Tobias. "No." I stepped back, a little closer to Sam. Tobias backed away, closer to Deucalion. "I will not go with you. Not now, not ever."

"You're making a big mistake," Deucalion said.

Tobias looked like a kicked puppy. "Kit-"

"No! I have heard enough from you," I said. "Both of you! The mistake was on you. To think you could come in here, kill everyone, and still have me…? What kind of monster are you?" Tobias' pain was now replaced with anger. Deucalion stepped forward.

"Do you realize who I am?" He walked closer. "I am the Alpha of Alphas. The apex of apex predators. I am death, destroyer of worlds!"

"And, do you know who I am?" I walked closer to him as he stopped. I stopped within a few inches of him, my eyes glowing yellow. "I am the shape shifter of every supernatural creature; guardian, to those who have none. I am Beta, Alpha, and Omega." I blinked and my yellow eyes were overtaken by red; the one color I've never worn. "I am the Nemeton's Kirin."

I took a fighting stance. "And if you can be it…" My eyes glowed an even brighter red as a new rush of power coursed through me. "…so can I."

 **(Chapter dedicated to: PowerHero432)**


	5. Chapter 5: Artifice

**PRESENT DAY…**

"So, what did you say to him?" I asked.

"Who?" Peter looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Sam. What did you say to him to make Tobias think you two were having issues?" I took my eyes off the road just long enough to look at him. He scoffed and looked out his window. I sighed and picked up my phone. I glanced between it and the road as I dialed Cyrus' number. He's the one Sam always told me to call first. He and Sam are really close and do everything together. He's also Sam's roommate.

"What are you doing?"

I put the phone to my ear. "Trying to find Sam. You?"

"You've swerved about three times now."

"You and I both know, if I crash this car, neither of us will die." The phone was ringing. "And, now that I know you're worried about it, I just might crash."

"I'm not worried about it."

"Right," I scoffed.

"Hello?" Cyrus finally picked up.

"Yes, hi." I straightened in my seat. "My name is Beck-" I quickly corrected myself. Sam would've told them my other name, not my real one. "Uh, sorry, my name is Sara Grant. I'm Sam's cousin. He told me to call you if something was wrong."

"Okay." He paused. "He's talked about you before. What's up?"

"Have you seen Sam at all recently? I can't get a hold of him."

"Actually…" There were some odd sounds. Like he was walking or in a busy place. "I'm looking for him, myself." I sighed. I was afraid of that. I pulled up to the Sheriff's station and parked. "And the rest of our…friends."

"It's okay, Cyrus, I know you're a werewolf." I got out of the car, Peter doing the same. "When was the last you saw any of them?"

"Yesterday, at the start of school."

I sighed, thinking. I starred at Peter over the roof of the car. "Wait. Have any of you gotten texts from Sam in the last twenty four hours?" I had asked it to Cyrus, but I could tell by Peter's face that he knew where I was going with this. If Tobias had Sam's phone and was able to text me, then he could've texted any of them.

"Not me. Why?"

"There's an Alpha who wants me and he might use Sam and you guys to get to me. I have both Sam's phone and car. But no Sam."

"And you think this Alpha has him?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. I'll keep searching for the others. Is this the number I call if I find something?"

"Yes. Please, keep me in the loop."

"You the same."

The line went dead and I motioned for Peter to follow me into the building. I put the phone in my pocket as we walked inside. It seemed like business as normal for all the deputies. I scanned each face looking for Ben. I was running out of people and started to worry, when he and Stilinski walked into the main room from the back.

Ben glanced our way and had to do a double take. The fact that I'm here is probably shocking enough. And then add Peter, and you know something's up. I looked at Peter. "Don't say anything." I walked across the room toward Ben's office.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"About anything." We walked into his office and then waited for him. "Just don't say anything at all."

His face scrunched up in mock offense. "Yes, mother."

I pointed at him. "Don't make me wish I would've left you in the car." Ben walked in and straight to his desk. I turned away from Peter, ignoring the comeback I knew he wanted to throw at me. I walked over and closed the office door before speaking. "I know we're not on great terms at the moment so I'm going to skip the pleasantries: why didn't you tell me the Alphas were in your house?"

Ben locked eyes with me as his jaw tensed. It seemed he knew the question was coming, but didn't expect it here and now. He looked down at his desk without saying anything. I sighed. "Your silence is wearing on me, Ben. I need to know if they took anything else?"

He gave me a confused looked. "Else?" he crossed his arms.

"I don't want any lies. I wouldn't be here if it weren't important."

"What do you think they took?"

I pulled Sam's car keys out of my pocket, along with his phone, and sat them on the desk. "They took the keys from your house. I have Sam's car and no one's seen him in twenty four hours, do the math, Ben. You didn't think I should know about this? I'm sure Aaron told you we've been looking for their pack, and they come into your house and you don't say anything…?"

Ben sat and sighed, clearly torn as to which lie he wanted to use this time. I gave him a minute to think. He glanced at Peter before looking at me. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

I looked at Peter with my mouth open, about to ask him to leave. But I stopped myself. I looked back at Ben and crossed my arms. "Anything you can say to me you can say to him." I wasn't sure if I really wanted Peter listening, but I knew it'd make Ben squirm. And it was the only way I knew how.

Ben sighed and I could almost hear Peter smiling next to me. "What do you want to know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you know they took the keys?"

"No."

I tossed my arms. "Was that so hard? Do you know where Sam is?"

"No," he shook his head.

"But that's not all you know," Peter said. "Is it?" Ben glared at him. Both of these men are fighting to be Sam's father: the one who raised him and his biological father. But something tells me their history goes deeper than that. I know that Ben loves Sam enough to ask Peter for help, if necessary. But that's not what this is.

He's mad Peter's with me. You'd think he'd be relieved that I had help finding Sam. In fact, Ben doesn't seem at all concerned with the fact that Sam's missing. I glanced at Peter before looking at Ben. "What aren't you saying?"

He sighed. "The reason Aaron's staying with you isn't because you need to teach him how to control his abilities and you don't want to run into me. I requested that he stay with you because they're watching me."

"Who?"

"The Alphas."

"For how long?"

"A couple weeks," he shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't know what they want, but it can't be good."

"You didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"I can take care of myself. As long as you and Aaron are safe."

"What about Sam?" Peter asked. "Does your completely suicidal plan not include him?"

Ben scowled at him. "Sam's safe. He and his pack went into hiding." He looked at me. "After I found the symbol, I told Sam. We decided it'd be best for him and his pack to go into hiding until this blows over."

"Until we save the day," I corrected. "And, let me guess, you told Sam you'd fill me in. When are you going to stop lying to me? And when did I lose your trust?" I turned and walked out of the room. I knew Ben wouldn't answer me. Especially not with Peter there.

I went out to the car and sat in the driver's seat. I can't believe him. Ben was just, what, going to let me think Sam was missing? Does he not realize how badly this could've turned out? Peter climbed into the passenger seat and I sighed, trying to pretend Ben didn't get under my skin.

"That's why you and Sam fought, wasn't it?" I looked at Peter. "He was telling you to get lost. He knew they were coming and was trying to protect you."

"Not sure if I should be flattered or insulted," he pondered. "But, yes, he did tell me to 'get lost'."

"But if that were the case, why would Tobias do this? And why did Cyrus answer when I called?"

"Maybe Sam's still rounding them up."

I shook my head. "He only has four Betas. He wouldn't risk it."

"Have you ever spoken to Cyrus before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it was really him?"

I sighed and looked out my window. I hate it when Peter's right. I don't know if that was really Cyrus. He was all too willing to help me and keep me in formed. "Did you get the feeling we were being watched?"

"No…? Why?"

"I think Tobias knows Sam took his pack and left, but he wants me to think he has them. He wants me to think he has the upper hand." I looked at him. "And, if they didn't hear what was said in there…"

"Then they won't know we know."

"Exactly."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know." My phone buzzed as Peter rolled his eyes. I pulled my phone out and opened the text. "Scott thinks Deaton might know how to make Isaac remember where he found Erica and Boyd." I flipped through a couple other texts I had missed while I was talking with Ben. "And Aaron's driving Derek crazy."

"Was I the only one expecting that?" Peter asked as I started the car. I chose to ignore him. I went to Derek's, exchanged Peter for Aaron and then took Aaron to my place. On the way I told him everything. He was unnaturally quiet. I'm sure part of him was mad at Ben. The other part was probably mad at Sam. Neither of them told him what they were going to do.

"I think I'm going to go talk to him," Aaron finally said, after an hour of us being home. He held up a finger. "And, before you tell me I can't, I can and I will. I can take care of myself."

I bit my tongue. I wouldn't get into it with him, but probably only because I was ready for a fight. After everything, I needed to argue with someone. I sighed. "I know you can. But Alphas are different. They're so much stronger than you. Even if you were a master at using your abilities, I still wouldn't want you out there alone."

He sighed, probably holding back, too. But I finally decided to say what I've been thinking. "This is all my fault," I sighed. "Had I stayed away from your family in the first place, none of this would be happening."

"'Your family?' You're still family even though you're not blood. You're still my mother's adoptive sister's daughter. And, yeah, Tobias would still be an issue."

"Sam's pack never would've been killed. And this division going on right now wouldn't be happening."

"Don't listen to Dad. Okay? I don't know what his problem is. But I'm not him. And I'm not Sam."

I nodded, "I know. Which is why I need to loosen the reins a bit."

"So, you're letting me go?"

"Yeah. I'm already late meeting with the others. But I can drop you off on the way."

"Okay. Thanks."

I drove him to Ben's house in my car, not Sam's. That I left home. It's a fun car but Sam would kill me if he knew I was taking it for joy rides. After dropping him off, I went straight to the vet clinic. I was supposed to meet them a half hour ago, but I wanted to make sure Aaron and I were good, first. I walked into the clinic in the middle of a discussion. Again, I had missed something. I'm sure one of these days I'll actually be there when they do one of these.

"She's not dead," Derek said as I walked into the exam room where everyone was. The metal tub of water was still sitting in the middle of the room. I had heard about this being a way to get into someone's head. But I've never done it. It's like hypnosis with the chance of death. But based on the argument, Isaac clearly remembered something.

"Derek," Stiles said, "he said there's a dead body, it's Erica; doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, obviously."

I cleared my throat. "What'd I miss?"

Stiles looked thankful I arrived. Derek looked like someone kicked his puppy, which, is especially weird since I can't picture him owning a puppy. Stiles sighed, "Isaac remembered that he found Boyd and Erica in a bank vault, the Beacon Hills First National Bank, to be exact."

"And, that there was a dead body," Scott added. "That was Erica."

I nodded, thinking. "Okay, so Erica might be dead but there's someone else in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someones," Stiles said. "Plural; more than one."

"Thank you." I sighed and looked at Derek. "Who else would they have?" He just shrugged.

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles thought aloud. "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives." He looked around, waiting for someone to agree. "It's like werewolf thunderdome."

"No," I shook my head. "That's too petty for Deucalion. And too messy."

"We need to get them out tonight," Derek said.

"Yeah…with a plan. We need an actual plan."

"If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"With a plan," Scott reiterated.

Derek just looked more annoyed. "How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty four hours?"

I opened my mouth when Stiles spoke instead. "Uh, I think someone already did." He stared at his cell phone. "'Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery.' Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?"

"It's the internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes."

I sighed. "They're not going to put the details of how someone robbed a bank online. Then the whole world would know how."

Stiles scoffed. "Just trust me."

Aaron and I walked into Derek's loft. Like, twenty hours later. Stiles only found out how the bank was robbed after talking to his dad. Which, let's face it, someone should've thought about that. Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Peter were already here. Stiles was pulling sheets of paper out of his bag and laying them across the table as we walked up to them.

"Okay, you see this? This is how they got in," he said, pointing at the blueprints of the bank. "It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here." He drew a large red circle around the word vault on the page.

"Okay?" he continued. "One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we can. But very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're also gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"

"Look, forget the drill," Derek said.

"Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you—what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?"

Aaron sighed next to me. "This is crazy."

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Now Derek and Stiles were facing each other. My eyes bounced between them, as I'm sure everyone else's did. Derek crossed his arms. But Stiles wasn't going to let it go.

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it," Stiles said. "Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared." Now, Stiles is just being ridicules. But Derek held up his fist anyway. "Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay. See this?" Stiles held his hand up just in front of Derek's fist. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-"

Derek thrust his fist forward, hitting Stiles' hand. Aaron burst out laughing. Stiles hit the table and then grabbed his arm. "Ah." Stiles walked out into the main room. "Ah! He could do it."

I looked at Derek. "Was that really necessary?"

He gave me a daring look. "I could've hit him in the face."

"Oh. That was great." Aaron smiled.

Derek looked at Stiles. "I'll get through the wall." Then he leaned into the table and looked at the rest of us. "Who's following me down?"

"Don't look at me," I heard Peter say. He was sitting across the room on the spiral staircase. All eyes fell on him. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"Thank you," I scoffed, then looked at Derek. "I'll follow you down. And I can help you break the wall." He nodded.

I rolled my eyes as soon as the first word came out of Peter's mouth. "You're going to go down there, with Tobias lurking around any random corner? Not to mention the rest of them."

"The more of us going down there the better," I countered.

"Why? Why risk it? For a couple of Betas no one liked anyway? One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that," Derek said. He's been determined from the start that we'll find them both alive. While that's a nice dream, I haven't gotten my hopes up. I know the monsters we're facing.

Peter sighed. "Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?"

"Thought you weren't helping," Aaron said under his breath. I smiled and Peter ignored him.

"A pack of Alphas. All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha," Peter said. "I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked, looking at us.

"We'll take a vote," Aaron added.

"No one's killing anyone," I said. "That's the whole point of this: to prevent death on our side." I crossed my arms. "Even if it's just me and Derek, we can't let whoever they have stay there and be killed. We know they have Erica and Boyd, but what about the other two people they have? What about the lives they'll be leaving behind, should they die?"

Everyone was quiet, thinking. Even Peter, which was nice. And then Aaron spoke. "And, if you run into Tobias? What then?"

I shrugged. "I can't avoid him forever."

"I'll go," Scott said.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, me, too."

Derek looked at him. "I don't remember anyone asking you."

"You're staying," I said.

"Oh, come on," Aaron sighed.

"Aaron," Scott said. "You're not ready yet."

"Not to mention," Peter said, "tonight's his first full moon." I sighed. I'd forgotten that. But I can't not go with Derek and Scott. But I can't leave Aaron alone either. My mind started racing, trying to figure this out. No way was I asking Peter to watch him. That had disaster written all over it. I looked at Derek to see if he had any ideas. He just shrugged and shook his head.

"I'll do it," Stiles said. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "I'll watch Aaron, help him with the full moon."

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe he'd thought of it, let along offered.

"Yeah. Why not?" He said it like he was still convincing himself of the idea. "I helped Scott during his first full moon."

"Yes, I was there. Remember how that turned out?" I looked at Aaron. He looked unsure. He's seen his brother go through this so I'm sure he's more prepared than most. He doesn't even seem afraid of the idea that he might go on a killing spree. I sighed indecisively and looked at Derek. "Thoughts?"

He thought for a second and then looked at me. "Well, he's not dead, yet." We all knew he was talking about Stiles.

"Thanks," Stiles scoffed.

Peter stood. "Now, this is crazy."


	6. Chapter 6: Beacon Hills First National

We walked up to the bank, my eyes glued to my phone replying to Stiles' text. I sighed and slid the phone away. I glanced at Derek next to me. I could tell by the look I got that he knew I'd rather be with Aaron. And, while that was true, we both know it's best that I'm here.

Stiles might have some unconventional ways of handling things, but so far, no one has died under his watch. And before we left I gave him as much information as I could on the subject, which I think only made him doubt his ability. But Aaron seemed way too confident that he'd be okay. And Peter's there…

I tried to clear my head and block it all out. If I keep thinking about it, I might just lose my mind. We stopped next to the bank. I wasn't sure why we were just standing here, until I saw Derek staring at Scott. Scott seemed like his mind was somewhere else as well.

I nudged him. He looked at me and sighed, shaking his head. "There's just something I can't get out of my head."

"The moon's rising, Scott," Derek said. "What is it?"

"Risk and reward."

"Which means what?"

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information, we don't know enough."

"You think it's a trap?" I asked him.

"They put the triskele on Derek's door four months ago. What have they been doing this whole time? Why wait until now?" he replied.

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail," Derek said in a rush.

I glanced at him before looking at Scott. "I know this is all way too convenient. And, yes, I have the same feeling. It could be a trap," I nodded. "But we need to take that risk if we want to save them." After a minute, he nodded. Derek led the way up the fire escape and then I followed. Scott decided to join us anyway, even with his doubts about the plan. But I know Tobias too well. The odds this is a trap are very likely. But as long as we keep our eyes out, we should be fine. Hopefully.

We went were Stiles had said to, and made it into the building with ease. But then we came to the wall. The space we had wasn't as small as Stiles made it seem, but it wasn't comfortable either. I put my hand on the wall. "This is it. The vault's on the other side." I looked at Derek. "I can loosen it; break it up a little, since I see you're determined to hit something."

He ignored my tease and just nodded. I faced the wall, putting both my hands on it. I closed my eyes as a tingling sensation went down my back. My vision behind my eye lids went from pure darkness to a yellow hue, allowing me to see not only through the wall but see it's core.

My hands glowed the same yellow as I felt the molecules in the wall. I pressed my palms a little deeper into the wall, the wall giving in like putty. I backed off and clenched my fists. The wall popped and cracked as it splintered. I opened my eyes and stepped back. "All yours."

Without hesitating, Derek pulled his fist back as far as he could and hit the wall. But his power was over kill for the stability of the wall, so he ended up going right through it. The bulk of the wall crumbled to powder on the ground, which was the idea. Scott and I stepped into the vault as Derek was getting to his feet. Boyd stood on the other side of the vault. He looked crazed, growling at us as he stepped into the light more.

"Boyd," Derek said. We all stayed put, since he looked ready to kill us at any minute. "It's me. It's Derek." Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and answered it. I couldn't help but eavesdrop, what with Stiles practically shouting into the phone.

"You gotta get out of there," he said. "Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moon light." I sighed. Great. This would be that trap Scott was worried about. I took a few steps so I was standing next to Derek. Boyd wasn't at all calming down, and he wasn't going to.

"Guys," Scott said. "We've got a problem. A big problem." One of the people Boyd was locked in here with stepped out from around him. She was at least a foot shorter than Boyd, but looked just as moon crazy. My mouth fell open when I recognized her.

"Cora?" Derek said, glancing at me before looking back at her. "Cora." She's Derek's little sister. One, I'm sure, he thought died with the rest of his family.

"Derek, get out," she spoke through gritted teeth. "Get out, now!"

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" a woman's voice echoed off the walls. A few seconds later the owner of it walked out from behind one of the stone pillars. "We haven't even attempted to kill them yet." She stepped into the light with one hand on the pillar and the other on her hip.

I looked her over. Something about her was making me do a double take. She wasn't dressed like the others. She was dressed like someone who knew where she stood on the food chain. Someone who had way too much confidence. Her dirty blonde hair covered the left side of her face.

But I could see it in her eyes: she wasn't like Boyd and Cora. The moon was affecting her just as much as them, but she could control it better. She could lock away the crazy. And there's only one species I know of that can do that; use the moon to their advantage.

I took a step forward. "Do I know you?"

"Well, you should." Her hand slid off the pillar as she took a few steps forward. She tucked her hair behind her ear, letting the left side of her face be seen. A deep gash cut across her left eye. You could tell it was an old scar, but it hadn't healed like it should've.

Her eye ball itself was still there but her iris was stained, forever red. You could tell by it's shade; deeper than an Alpha, yet a little lighter than black. I'm sure she has no vision in it. But human or not, her eye will always be that color. She smirked when she saw me staring. "After all, you are the reason my brother's dead."

My mouth fell open. There's no way…no, that's not possible. She's supposed to be dead. I saw her die. I took a step back. "Blair?"

She smiled, about to say something, when the vault door opened. Tobias and a woman I didn't recognize stood in the entrance to the vault. The woman knelt down and poured a fist full of mountain ash on the ground, completing the circle around the room. Meaning we're trapped. We're trapped in a vault with three moon crazy people who now want us dead. Could this get any worse?

Blair growled at Tobias. He returned it with a knowing smile. He remembers her, too. And she remembers him. That's probably how she got here. Cora and Boyd growled, giving in to their instincts and running at Scott and Derek. Tobias and the woman walked away without a word.

"Blair," I said. "You don't have to do this."

She laughed. "You should be afraid." She looked at me, her right eye glowing red. She growled, her voice deepening, "I'm the Alpha, now!"

Blair's claws slashed across my face, the force pushing me into the wall. I bounced off of it and hit the ground. As quickly as I could I got to my hands and knees, spitting out blood. Technically, I shouldn't be getting my butt handed to me right now. She should be the one on the floor.

But I can't help it. I'm holding back. Even though I have a full grown woman in front of me, whose heck bent on revenge and killing me, all I see is the innocent fourteen year old that she was when I saw her last. And even when I first met her when she was ten, and she and her brother had been kicked out by their pride, she was still so innocent.

She thought nothing bad of the world. Thought everyone was her friend. And, now…now she's scorned, scarred, and everything she once despised. I want to say it's the moon's fault. That it's causing her to act like this. But, like I said, there's only one species I know of that can fight the moon and win. And unfortunately, that's her.

I stood, blinking away the blood. I'm healing, but not fast enough. Blair walked up to me, a look of boredom on her face. She had shifted a few minutes ago, giving her skin it's natural orange glow. "You're making this too easy," she said. "When I finally found you, I was hoping for a bit more of a fight."

She jabbed me in the gut, right where her claws had shredded a while ago. I doubled over. She grabbed my head and drove my face into her knee, breaking my nose. Again. I've lost count. I stumbled back, hitting the wall. I used it to brace myself while the room spun.

I glared at Blair. But my eyes shifted to the others. Derek was fighting Cora. He, too, appeared to be holding back. But at least he was defending himself. Scott, however, was losing to Boyd. I sighed. I probably could've ended this before it started. But I let Blair get to me, get in my head.

Which is what Tobias wanted. That's why he didn't say anything, didn't try to get me alone. No. He knew Blair wanted me dead. He knew that'd be the only message he needed. But it still leaves so many unanswered questions. Yes, Blair survived the Alphas killing our pack. But was that on purpose? Did they have her this whole time, just waiting to run into me? Or, did she escape the horror of that night? Did she come back to kill me and found Tobias instead?

I looked at the vault entrance when I saw movement. It was Allison. For whatever reason, she was here and now in harm's way. Not even mountain ash can contain a werelion on a full moon. Especially not an Alpha. Meaning Blair is here because she wants to be. She could go after Allison and we'd be powerless to stop her once she's crosses that line.

Blair glanced at the others and then at Allison. But she didn't care. Allison's eyes swept the room, taking in the scene. Then they landed on mine. Her concern turned to contempt. Needless to say, we haven't made up yet. Blair smiled at me, "Looks like I'm not the only one who wants you dead."

"No!" Derek shouted. "Don't break the seal!"

I looked at Allison. She was thinking about it. Blair looked at her and then looked back at me with a knowing smile. "What with you being the Kirin and all, I expected more from you," she mocked. "Guess I should be used to you letting me down."

She pulled back her hand with claws out, ready to hit me again. But I caught her wrist before her hand touched me. My eyes glowed red as I growled. I squeezed her wrist and then twisted, hearing it snap. She roared at the pain. I dropped her wrist simultaneously thrusting my right hand into her chest with a scream.

The shock wave sent her flying back. She crashed into one of the stone pillars, cracking it, before hitting the floor. I straightened, just as I heard Allison getting Boyd's attention. He had Scott pinned to the wall, holding him off the ground by his claws dug into his stomach.

I looked at Allison. "No!" But it was too late. Her hands wiped across the line of ash, scattering it. Boyd and Cora instantly abandoned their fight and ran out the door, escaping. I looked down at Blair, but she was gone. Slipped out in the commotion.

Derek ran out of the vault and grabbed Allison, Scott on his heels. "Don't touch her!"

Derek let go of her but held his stare. "What were you thinking?"

"That I had to do something," Allison replied. I walked out of the vault to join them, rubbing blood off my face so I could see.

"She said our lives," Scott said. I couldn't help but scoff.

Derek looked at him. "Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" He turned to Allison. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You want to blame me?" she asked. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No, that's just the rest of your family."

I stepped forward. "Okay. This is not helping anything." I looked between Derek and Allison. "We can keep arguing, here. Or, we can put our anger to good use and go find them before someone gets hurt." Neither of them said anything. So I took their silence as my answer.

"Who was the girl you were fighting?" Scott asked.

I turned and saw him looking at me. I sighed, looking down. "Blair Nolan. She was a member of my pack." I looked back up. "The one Tobias slaughtered."

"Then what is she doing here?"

"Good question. I saw her die. Or…I guess I thought I did. I don't know." I shook my head. "That night was the worst horror movie of my life." My phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out to change the subject. I don't want to think about the night a minute more than I have to.

I had like ten missed calls. A dozen texts. I scrolled through them, my heart dropping with each one. I bit my lower lip to stop a string of never ending curses from ensuing. I looked back up, locked eyes with Derek. "Stiles lost Aaron," I said. "Our head count of moon crazed individuals running around town just hit four."


	7. Chapter 7: Forever Red

I wasn't even sure where to begin. Yes, finding Boyd, Cora, and Blair are a number one priority. But, Aaron's out there, too. We can't possibly track down and then stop all four of them. "Boyd and Cora are going to want to kill everything in sight, whereas Blair has a goal. She's still feeling it's affects, but she's in control."

"Why doesn't the moon affect her like the rest of us?" Scott asked. We've been searching the preserve, following anything we think might lead to catching one of them. But we stopped for a break since we've been running ourselves ragged.

Derek looked at me. "Because she's not like the rest of us."

I nodded. "She's a werelion. And, an Alpha."

"What?" Scott looked confused. "How do werelions even become Alphas?"

"Lions aren't like wolves. They have a pride, not a pack. And much like actual lions, the pride keeps to itself with one head lion, or Alpha, and one head lioness." I sighed, glancing around the woods. "That Alpha is the father of all the children in the pride, and he's usually the only male. The only way to become an Alpha would be for one of those children to kill their father, thus becoming the new leader of the pride. It's a much different role than pack Alpha."

"So is that what Blair did? Did she kill her father?"

"No, he's still alive. Blair had an older brother, Daniel, who was in our pack, too. He was an Alpha. But he didn't have to kill his father to do it. Their father hates them both. That's part of the reason why we ended up with them. Their father challenged Daniel to a duel, meaning he just wanted an excuse to kill his son. The only way you win is by killing your opponent. It was gruesome to watch, but Daniel beat him. And instead of taking his life, he spared him. But he didn't do it to prove a point.

"His intentions were completely pure. And, in turn Daniel became a true Alpha; the strongest you can be as a werelion."

"But Tobias still killed him."

I nodded. "I've heard rumors of a third way that a lion can become an Alpha. But never heard of a female achieving it like this."

"How?" Derek asked.

"Without a pack a wolf is still something. But a lion without a pride is virtually nothing. Not only did she loose one pride, but then she lost another when my pack was killed. I've heard it can do things to your mind, that kind of loss. Everyone wants revenge for the loss of a loved one, but this goes beyond that. It becomes the only way to survive. And acting on those feelings, taking a life of someone who took one from you…it changes you. Did you notice her left eye?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "Why didn't it heal?"

"It's part of the curse she's brought on herself by acting on her vengeful feelings. Her eyes don't glow the normal Alpha red. They're darker, and the injured one even darker. We call that forever red. Because the only way to reverse it, bring back the Blair I once knew, would be for her to kill all those who scorned her, did her wrong."

"The Alpha pack," Derek said.

"And, me," I added. "I'm a part of that. So is Sam, I assume." I sighed. "And, she's out there somewhere with Aaron." I looked at Derek. "If she finds him-"

"That won't happen. We'll find him first."

I nodded. "I need to tell Ben. You guys keep looking. I'll catch up." Derek nodded and then he and Scott left. I called Ben. He didn't answer so I left him a very long message. I hung up and slid the phone away. I turned around and saw someone inches from me. I startled slightly.

"Easy." I recognized Tobias' voice instantly.

I gritted my teeth. "You knew this would happen."

"I did," he nodded. He had his hands in his pockets, not expecting a fight. "But, you can easily solve this mess."

"How?"

He smiled. "You're afraid Blair will get Aaron. And, I know where Aaron is. Right now, he's far away from her. But that could change." I tried to suppress my rising anger. "All you have to do is kill Blair."

"What?"

"Kill Blair and Aaron will be spared from her wrath…? I don't see what's so hard about that."

I couldn't help myself. I lunged forward, grabbing two fist fulls of his shirt. "You're insane, Tobias."

"Ah," he sighed. "I love it when you say my name." I quickly let go of him and backed up. "But, hey, I can sweeten the deal. So, kill Blair, Aaron's safe, and we'll leave town. All of us, the whole pack."

"Why? I thought your father had some master plan."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but you know how it is when someone's out to kill you."

"Even if you left, it wouldn't stop me from chasing you."

"Please," he scoffed. "We can handle you." He's afraid of Blair. They think she can kill them. All of them. Why else would he want me to get rid of her? But why didn't they just kill her when she was their prisoner? Why let her go and then have me do it? I didn't say anything. I just turned and walked away.

"You're just sealing Aaron's fate, Kit," he called after me.

I stopped and looked at him. "No, Tobias. I'm sealing yours." I watched as the expression on his face changed. It went from a cocky arrogance to the realization that he'd messed up, said too much. I smirked and turned, breaking into a run. Two can play at that game. He has to be smarter than the person he's trying to outsmart.

But Tobias can't keep his mouth shut. He can't help it. The longer I spend with him the more he reveals. And the greater my chances are of stopping him. Without everyone I care about dying in the process. I ran for a mile or two, putting ground between us, before I slowed to a walk.

I pulled out my phone and called Derek. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Not from the running, though. From talking to Tobias. As soon as I heard Derek answer the phone I just started talking. "You guys need to be careful. Tobias is out here, too."

"What?" Derek said. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm okay. But I think he wants Aaron. He said Aaron would be safe if I killed Blair, and I don't think he meant just from her."

"Why does he want you to kill Blair?"

"Remember what I said earlier? She won't stop until he's dead."

"And you." The voice came from behind me, a split second before something hard hit me in the back of the head. I dropped the phone and fell forward, doing a belly flop into the ground. A hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me onto my back. I stared into Blair's eyes just as a set of claws dug into my stomach at my waistline.

I growled, trying to bite back the pain. But it wasn't working. I struggled for a breath, feeling as though I had an elephant on my chest. Blair straddled me, a closed mouth grin on her face. I knew that look in her eyes all too well. She was enjoying my pain. And being the one to cause it.

"I know," She said. "It's hurts. That's the first place they got me, that night."

"So, what? Are you going to reenact what was done to you on me?"

"No. Because I'm going to enjoy it, this time."

I sighed, and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Blair. For everything." Her body went rigid as she eyed me. "I'm truly sorry for what happened to you and Daniel, all of them. If I could, I would go back and stop it-"

"Would you?" she asked skeptically, her voice hard.

"Yes. Listen to my heart. I'm not lying."

"You can't tell me that you didn't know who the man was that lied next to you every night. You can't tell me you were innocent in all of this."

"I was just as much a victim as the rest of you."

"No, you weren't." Her face turned hard and she looked down at her hand in my stomach. I felt her fingers bend inside me as her claws moved to point up. I screamed as she dug into more of my flesh. Her claws were about to break through when she suddenly stopped. "Why didn't you agree?"

I swallowed and blinked a few times. "What?"

"Why didn't you agree to Tobias' terms?"

I shouldn't be surprised she was watching me, but I am surprised that she asked. "Because I won't kill you."

"Why?" she was even more skeptical now. "Even now, you're not fighting back. Why?"

"I don't want to fight you. I thought you were dead, along with everyone else. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you." I sighed. "I understand why you want me dead. Daniel was the only blood relative you had. He raised you and was probably more of a father than a brother. And we were the only real family you've ever known."

She closed her eyes. "Stop."

"And something I did, loving Tobias and bringing him into the pack, caused you to lose all of it. In one night, everything you knew and loved was gone."

"Kit…" she warned.

"I don't blame you for wanting me dead. But I'm not going to kill you. Because you're still my pack." While she was distracted, the claws on my right hand came out and I put them on the side of her head and then pressed the tips into her left temple. She tried to react but was too slow.

I was already in. The memories of that night flowed from my mind to hers. Everything from the Banshee visions I was having to the talk I had with Logan and my wantings to go find Sophia and not acting on them. How I tried to call her and heard Tobias' phone ring instead. How I saw the signs and did nothing because of my denial.

I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want it all to be real. And I shared with her that night, how Tobias and I fought. How Deucalion and Sam showed up. I showed her everything. Everything from how I felt and was thinking down to what the air felt like and how the room smelled.

I pulled my hand back, my claws leaving her head. She sat with a dazed look for a second, with tears streaming down her face. Because she also saw my visions of our pack being killed, how each one was cut down. Neither of us said anything. I wanted it to soak in. I wanted her to believe me.

"Kit!" I looked in the direction the sound had come. Isaac stood about twenty feet away, Aaron not too far behind him. I looked back at Blair. She was glaring in Isaac's direction. Then she looked at me. Her hard expression had returned. The hand that was inside of me quickly formed a fist, her claws punching their way through my flesh.

And then, with a hand full of my flesh, she yanked her hand out and stood. She tossed the large chunk of my skin she tore out before running off. The pain was too great to scream. I only gasped at her action. I thought showing her the truth would change her mind. But I guess not.

Isaac and Aaron ran over to me. Aaron got down and propped me up on his knee. Isaac ran past, in the direction Blair had gone. I coughed. "Isaac!" My voice sounded worn and broken. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Don't follow her." He looked back in the direction she had gone and then walked over to us.

My eyes went to Aaron. He was in human form and seemed to have things under control. His eyes were locked on my wound, concern and worry furrowed his brow. "I'll heal," I tried to sound as reassuring as possible, given my current circumstances.

Isaac knelt down on the opposite side of me, as I looked at him, "Where'd you find him?"

"Actually," he looked past me at Aaron, "he found me." I could tell more happened than what he was saying. But everyone's okay and that's all I care about. Isaac looked at me. "Derek was on his way to find you, but he caught sight of Tobias and told me to go instead."

"He saw Tobias?"

He nodded. "But he's not following us, he's following Boyd and Cora."

I sighed. "Where's Scott?"

"He went with Derek. I ran into Aaron on the way here."

"Okay." I nodded to myself, trying to convince myself of what I was about to do. "We need to go." I put my hands on the ground and began pushing, but I didn't get very far. It felt like I had healed a lot more than I had.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked. "You can't walk."

"Well, we can't stay here," I said. "We need to keep moving."

Isaac sighed next to me. "Alright." He wrapped one arm around my back and then put the other under my knees.

"What are you doing?" Just after the words left my mouth, he stood and took me with him.

"Carrying you," he answered, like I should know that. But he wasn't being snotty about it. More like this was the only way this was going to get done and I shouldn't be protesting it. So I didn't.

Scott ended his phone call with Stiles, leaving us all speechless. Boyd and Cora killed someone at the pool on the other side of the preserve. Or at least, we're pretty sure it was Boyd and Cora. Though I know Stiles can be over dramatic sometimes, I don't think this was one of those times.

Apparently, Lydia's the one who found the body. Her abilities are finally starting to show themselves. I've had a few talks with her, trying to convince her of what she is. But she won't have it. Our talks usually end with her getting rude and then walking away, denying everything I just said. Maybe now she'll listen.

"This doesn't make any sense," Derek said. I stood next to him. He hasn't left my side since we met back up with each other. Of course, Boyd and Cora got away from them, and they never found Tobias. But Derek was extremely regretful that he didn't come after me, even though I tried to tell him there was nothing he could do. "The public pool's all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they killed someone," Scott said.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek."

"They can't be that fast on foot."

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead…and it's our fault."

"It's my fault."

I looked at Derek. "We're all to blame for this." His eyes met mine, saying more than his words could've.

"So, what now?" Aaron asked. Then he looked at me. "And don't tell me to go home." I wasn't. Shortly after I'd healed, whatever bit of control he had over the moon's power he lost. And for about three minutes, he wanted us dead. Somehow, Isaac was able to get through to him, the same way he had when they first found each other. For whatever reason, they seem to understand each other.

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight," I said. "Made that mistake already once tonight."

"We need help," Scott said.

"We have Isaac, now," Derek said. "And Aaron."

"And I can call my dad," Aaron suggested.

"I mean real help," Scott looked at them. "They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch 'em," Derek insisted, not willing to let it go.

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked. "We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"Uh…" Aaron cringed. "Somehow I don't see that working out very well." He looked at me. "Especially that one who hurt you."

I shook my head. "She's not a concern, right now. Just Boyd and Cora."

"Maybe," Derek said, "it would be easier just to kill 'em." I looked at Derek, unable to believe what I just heard. He's fine with killing his sister because it will be easier?

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do," Scott said. Thankfully we have our way too incredibly moral, moral compass to keep us on track. Of course killing is easier. Why do you think people started doing it? I mean, really, Derek? Why are you so prone to turn back when things get hard?

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked. "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing."

Aaron sighed. "Seriously? I thought we were done with that guy."

"Who?" Isaac asked. I looked at Scott and our eyes met. I knew exactly who he meant. And lucky for us, I have him on speed dial.

"You're tracking them by print?" Chris asked. We brought him to the preserve, to the last place we saw Boyd and Cora. I wasn't surprised that he answered the phone. But him saying yes is what actually shocked me. I think normally he would've said no. But since I had him go to Ben's house yesterday, he knew there was a problem.

I told him what had happened. Told him about Tobias and the Alphas and how we got here with Boyd and Cora. It went a lot better than I thought. But, when you've been in the game this long, there comes a point when things stop surprising you.

"Trying to," Scott said.

"Well, then you've been wasting your time." He looked at me. "I taught you that."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Master Windu. But I haven't been a hunter in a while now. These days, I'm the hunted."

He looked down and thought. "There's only one creature on earth that can visually track foot prints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these-"

"Are Cora's," Isaac said.

"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." He sighed. "Listen, I know the five of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor, where you five are barely hitting the speed limit."

"Thank you for telling us what we already know," I said. "Can you tell us something we don't?" He glared at me. That same look I'd always get from him. Shortly after I had joined the Argents, and he was beginning to train me, I found his lectures very boring and he'd give me the same look. Like I had to hear it all in order to understand any of it.

"You need to focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent," he continued. "A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us…or into a trap. Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature. Which makes them easier to spot with infrared. Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings.

"Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."

Aaron scoffed. "Let's not sugar coat it."

I scowled at him. He looked at me and I shrugged, "Dude."

He sighed. "Just blame anything that comes out of my mouth on the moon. Okay?"

I sighed and Chris looked at me. "His first?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm right here," Aaron said.

"Actually it seems to be going pretty well."

"Yeah," Isaac said, "minus the two times he nearly ripped me to pieces." That statement alone was funny, forget the logistics of it. Isaac's over six feet tall, Aaron's probably five foot six.

"Still right here." Aaron crossed his arms. "And, I think you're taking that just a little bit out of context."

I looked back at Chris. "Like I said; it's going pretty well."

Derek blew air out his nose, clearly annoyed with our banter. "So, what do we do?" he asked Chris.

Chris thought for a minute. "The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna," Isaac said, "kill everything they see, are they?"

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds."

"Again, with the sugar coating," Aaron sighed. He interlocked his fingers, placed them on his head, and then started pacing.

"We can't kill them," Scott said.

Derek looked at him. "What if we can't catch 'em?"

"Then maybe we just need to contain them," Chris said. I was listening to the others, but my eyes were on Aaron. I think the moon's getting to him again. I snuck a glance at Isaac. He was staring more intently at Aaron than I was. Right now, Aaron's just a ticking time bomb, a grenade missing it's pin. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?"

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac looked at Chris. "It's one big steel door."

Chris thought. "You're sure the school's empty?"

"It has to be," Scott said. "There can't be anyone there this late, right?"

My eyes were still on Aaron. I think he's got it back under control. But for a second I saw his eyes glow. But only a second. For some reason he has more control than any other Beta on their first full moon that I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot of Betas on their first moon.

I know he's grown up watching Sam and I struggle with our supernatural halves, but that's nothing compared to doing it yourself. Yes, he picked up a lot of tips. But those tips aren't going to teach you how to control the strength of the moon or one hundred percent prepare you for how it'll feel. Something's not right.

"Kit?"

I looked at Scott. "Yeah?"

"What do you think? The school should be empty, right?"

I shrugged. "I guess we're going to find out."


	8. Chapter 8: Fireflies

I walked out of the high school and across the lawn. Everything was in place. All we're waiting on is for Boyd and Cora to arrive. I walked up behind Chris, stopping next to him. "Thanks, again, for coming." He nodded. "I didn't mean to drag you back into this."

"It's alright. I'm always available when you need me."

The air grew quiet between us. My mind started to wonder, thinking back to our past conversations. Or, lack thereof. "We haven't spoken, yet, about that night." The night I'm referring to is the one when Gerard graced us with the knowledge of my family line. How Gerard's my mother's father, making Chris my uncle. Oh, and Allison's my cousin.

"No, we haven't," he said.

My head slightly dropped. "There was a different night, thou, which we did talk about." I looked for his reaction. His gaze was set somewhere on the grass. "One where you left the country right after. Was that why you left?" I'm not even sure why I'm asking, or how this subject popped into my head.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it as soon as Scott walked up. Chris shrugged it off and acted like we weren't speaking to each other before Scott arrived. So I did the same. My attention then went to my right, seeing Isaac walk by. I was on edge, I knew that. But no one else did. My eyes went to the left a little and landed on Aaron.

"Do you see that?" I heard Chris say. I looked back at him and followed his gaze, looking up at the trees. There were a few fireflies circling.

"Yeah, it's a firefly," Scott said.

"No, no, I know, it-"

"What?"

"It's, uh, it's very unusual. The California fireflies aren't bioluminescent," Chris replied. "They don't glow."

"Does that mean something?"

Probably. First the deer that crashed into Lydia's car, then the crazy birds at the school, and now fireflies that are glowing when they aren't supposed to? I don't think that's a coincidence. As I stared at the fireflies, something else in the trees caught my eye. It looked like a glimmer of red in the trees. But as soon as I looked straight at it, it was gone. I didn't hear or smell anything. Might've just been the light reflecting weird off the bugs.

I heard howling off in the distance and forgot about what I saw. Boyd and Cora were here. We scattered, heading to our positions. I was supposed to be inside with Derek, helping direct Boyd and Cora to the broiler room. I turned and started walking toward the entrance of the school.

But something didn't feel quite right. I turned around, my eyes going across the lawn to Aaron. His eyes glowed as he brought his hands up to his head and dropped to his knees. I swore under my breath, running across the lawn to him. We don't need another killing machine on the loose. Two's bad enough.

"Aaron." I tried to speak calmly, even though I was trying not to freak out. The plan was already messed up with me not being at my spot with Derek. I got down on my knees about two feet from him. "Aaron." His heart was pounding uncontrollably, his breathing was deep and laced with a subtle growl.

"Come on, Aaron. You can do this. You've been controlling it all night."

"I know," he moaned. "But…I can't do it any longer." He growled louder as he thrust his fists into the grass. He was fully shifted, now. But he was still fighting it.

"You're doing it right now. You haven't lost it, you're still in control."

His clawed hand flung to my neck, and began squeezing. His golden eyes pierced mine. "Am I in control, now?" His voice was deep and raspy. He was still holding back. Even though he had his hand on my throat, and is currently choking me, he's still Aaron enough to reply with sarcasm.

My hands instinctively latched onto his wrist to try and pry his hand away. But that only made his claws dig in for grip so that his hand wouldn't slip. I choked out a pathetic cry at the pain. I took a couple labored breaths and then looked at him. "Aaron," you could barely hear it.

My eyes locked onto his and lit up red. Something sparked behind his eyes, like I'd awakened something by showing him my Alpha eyes. I stared into his eyes and then watched as the unthinkable happened. Starting at his pupil and then working it's way out, his eyes changed from gold to blue.

But not the kind of blue that Derek used to were, the kind of a wolf. No, this was different. This was something completely else. The color spread to the edges of his irises and then intensified. It held only for a second before his claws were ripped from my neck.

He dropped his head, his hand no longer around my neck but now resting on my collar bone. He breathed like a man who was tasting air for the first time. But he was human. And that's what mattered. I sighed, catching my own breath before I spoke. "It's okay."

"No," he sounded on the verge of tears. "No, it's not." He brought his head up and looked me in the eyes. I studied his, remembering what I saw. My heart broke at his helpless expression. There was nothing I could do to help him. Yes, I can give him advice and teach him some things. But he has to have the power to control it. That I can't give or teach.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He quickly returned it. "It's going to be okay," I sat back, ran my hand through his hair. "We'll get passed this moon and then I'll have you all ready for the next one. Okay?" He nodded, not looking at me. "Okay."

I stood and grabbed his hand. I helped him up and then put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. I'm not quite sure what just happened, but he can't know that. In order for him to stay calm he needs to think I have all the answers, that I can fix it.

I heard a car horn and looked that way. Chris' car was against the sidewalk, honking at Boyd and Cora in front of him. Isaac was just in front of them. Boyd and Cora growled and hissed and then ran for the entrance to the school. Good. That means the plan is still working.

But about two seconds later, Boyd and Cora jumped onto the roof of the school. Now that was not according to plan. They were supposed to go through the school, not over it. Aaron and I ran to the front of the school just as Scott and Chris got there. Derek walked out of the school and joined us, just as puzzled as the rest of us.

"The rear doors," Chris said. "Someone has to get them open." Derek turned right around and ran back into the building as Isaac ran up to us.

"Someone has to drive them inside," Scott to Chris.

"I'll go."

"No, I'm faster," Isaac said.

He turned to leave as I grabbed his arm. "Wait, Isaac." He stopped and looked down at my hand on his arm before looking at me. "I'll go. I need you to stay with Aaron." He must've seen what had happened, or maybe it was the desperate look in my eye, but he nodded.

I nodded my thanks and then broke into a run, heading for the back of the building. I don't think it took me that long, but it felt like forever. I rounded the last corner and stopped, shielding my eyes. One flash bolt after another was going off, trapping Boyd and Cora and preventing them from getting away.

They didn't know where it was coming from and they didn't like it either. So they turned around and high tailed it into the school. I ignored the last flash and ran to the door, closing it behind them and locking it. That was surprisingly easy. I turned around to see who fired the arrows.

Standing on top of a school bus about twenty feet away was Allison, bow in hand. I should've known she wouldn't stay out of this. Maybe she's the reason I've been feeling like we're being followed. Then again, probably not. I took a few steps forward, preparing a thank you speech in my head.

She gasped, suddenly, and yelled, "Look out!"

A set of claws dug into my side. My hand flew there with a gasp, as another set dug into the back of my neck. My eyes glowed red, taking reality with it, as the claws hit my spinal cord. And in a flash of light the scenery had changed. I was no longer standing behind the school. Everything around me was white. There was no definition to anything, just never ending white.

And then Blair appeared before me. But I already knew it was her, I did the second she entered my mind. She looked around, shocked by what she was seeing. I crossed my arms. "Don't tell me you thought that would work."

She looked at me, her expression turning cold. "It has before," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well, I'm not like everyone else. Remember?"

"Oh, I remember."

"What do you want? Do you realize how stupid this is? Not only could you have died while entering my mind, but Allison doesn't know not to separate us."

She shrugged. "So we die in here."

I groaned with frustration. "I might be the only one who can control what happens in here, but you're the only one who can get us out."

"I know." She crossed her arms defiantly.

I sighed and tossed my arms to the side. "What do you want? To kill me? Did you come in here to kill me? Because we don't have any power in here."

"I know." She looked off in the distance and scoffed before looking back at me. "No. I'm not here to kill you."

"Then what do you want?"

"I came in here to pick your brain, see if you were telling the truth."

I straightened. "About what I showed you?" She nodded. "So you believe me."

"No!" She stopped herself and sighed. "I don't know. Okay? What you showed me can't be real."

"But it is."

"Well I won't let it." She took a couple steps forward.

"Why? Because it goes against your new found vendetta?"

"No! Because I can't live in a world where you're the good guy again!" she pointed a finger at me as she spoke.

My eyes softened as I realized what this was all about. Her curse was fighting her. It wants to kill me and she wants to believe me. A spark of hope ignited inside of me. The Blair I knew is still in there. "Blair…I never stopped being the good guy." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm still the good guy, and I'm trying to be right now. I'm trying to help stop Boyd and Cora from killing anyone."

"How noble of you."

"Don't you care about them? You were trapped with them, too."

"I don't care about anyone, Beckett," she spat. Then her eyes softened. "Not anymore."

"But that can change. Just because you took on this mantle doesn't mean you can't stop. You can change your mind."

Her expression turned to anger. "I will not let what happened go unpunished!" She marched up to me, stopping so close that our noses bumped. "My brother and the rest of the pack didn't die for nothing; I'm going to make sure of that. And you are a part of that, you're a part of the problem."

"We all let Tobias into our lives," I said as she put the palms of her hands on her temples and walked away, like she was fighting a headache. "None of us saw what he was really planning."

She spun around and looked at me. "But you were closest to him! You knew him more than anyone, that's why this is your fault, their deaths are on you!"

"Blair, tell me something: how much of this is hatred for those who you deem are responsible, and how much of this is you…hating yourself for being the only one to survive?"

She looked at me in disbelief. But I could see her wheels turning, even when she looked away from me. She scoffed. "Wow," she said with no emotion. "PTSD. That's what you think this is?" She looked at me.

"I think you were a little girl. I think that you went through something that no one should ever have to." Tears came to my eyes as I thought back to that day. "I think you came out of it bloodied and broken and swearing that this would never happen again because you'd never again let anyone close to you. I think, I know, that you're determined to make the people responsible pay for what they did, no matter the cost to you. Because, when this is over and you've gotten you're revenge, when you're all that's left, the last life to take will be your own.

"And what is the point in dying if there's no one alive to remember you?" I stared into her eyes, the one dead and the one very much alive. I could tell that she still wanted to hate me. "But that's hard, loving again. So I'll make it easy for you." I took a step forward. "Come on and hate me. Tell me you regret you ever met me. And make sure that as you kill me, you're looking into my eyes and watching as my soul leaves so that you can get the gratification that you need in order to move on."

She looked at me with a neutral expression, not telling me what she was thinking. I walked up to her, stopping about a foot from her, my eyes not leaving hers. "I never wanted any of this for you. I always pictured you growing up and being one of those people that others look at weird because you're so happy, so carefree. I pictured you settling down, making a family. Never ever seeing a fight. I pictured you free. But if killing me will bring that possibility back…then do it. I'll restore your powers here, in this world where no one can stop you, and I'll let you rip my heart out.

"I'll even rip it out myself and give it to you, if that would be better. But, before you decide, I think you should know that I never thought I could have what I had before, again. I never thought I'd love anyone else; I wasn't going to let myself. I didn't want any friends, I didn't want a pack. And now, I have another pack, people I would die for. They know my past, how dangerous it is, and they don't care. And I've also found love, again. I have a man that I feel safe with. Who I know will never betray me like Tobias did.

"He took what was left of my heart after Tobias was done with it, and he painstakingly put it back together piece by piece. Yes, we've had rough patches. He's not perfect and neither am I. But if I can find it again, love and somewhere to call home, then I know without a doubt that you can, too. You might be scarred, but the right person…the right person won't even see your scars."

I took a step back. "So what's it going to be?" My eyes flashed red as I let our abilities come back to us in this realm. She looked down at her right hand as her claws came out. Then she looked at me, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," she muttered under her breath. She pulled back her arm, as if to dig her claws into me. Her eyes glowed as her claws hit me and then the room flickered away. The night's cool air hit me in a rush as all the air left my lungs. My hands went limp at my sides as I fell to the ground and everything went black.

Something shook me. Muffled sounds filled my ears. I opened my eyes to a blurry figure above me. I blinked hard a few times, my throat too dry to try and talk. The world slowly started coming back to me. "-ra! Sara!" Allison. It was Allison shaking me, saying my name. Her face and voice were now crystal clear.

She sighed, relieved when I locked eyes with her. "Are you okay?" she asked, her hands still on me. I looked down at my body, my hands feeling all over. Besides the initial claw holes on my side that have healed, there wasn't anything else. I sat up and looked around.

"Where-" I swallowed. "Where is she?" I looked at Allison. She seemed to be tripping over her words. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know," she said in a rush. "She grabbed you and-"

I looked around again, realization hitting me. The sun was coming up. "How long did she have me?"

"Uh, I don't know. Minutes, maybe."

"Then how long was I out?" I quickly stood and then instantly regretted it. My head spun but I caught myself from falling. I put my hand on the back of my neck. The claw marks were gone, but still very much there.

"What-What was that? Who was she?"

"No one." I looked at her. "Look, I need to find the others. Thanks for the help back there." I headed for the school as fast as I could. The first few steps where a little wobbly, but I didn't fall so that was good. I unlocked the back door and then ran inside. I ran down the halls, trying to remember where Scott had said the broiler room was.

I rounded the third turn and saw Isaac walking toward me. "Kit!" he exclaimed as he ran up to me. "Where were you?"

"Long story. Where's Aaron?"

"With Argent."

"Okay, where are the others?"

He motioned for me to follow him, so I did. He led me to the broiler room. We got to the top of the stairs leading down to the large heavy door that Boyd and Cora were trapped behind. Or, at least, supposed to be. I missed everything. Scott was at the base of the stairs. He opened the door to the broiler room and ran inside.

We hurried down the steps and into the broiler room. We followed Scott and then stopped when he did. I couldn't help but gasp at the scene before us. Derek was on his knees, ripped to pieces and covered in blood. Boyd and Cora lay on either side of him. They looked unconscious.

"There's a teacher," Derek spoke through labored breaths. "I'll take care of her. Get them out of here."

"Forget the teacher." I walked up to Derek and dropped on my knees, grabbed both sides of his face and then pressed my lips against his. Not only did I miss him, and needed to kiss him, but I was also healing him at the same time. I pulled back, put my forehead against his. "That was so stupid."

"It worked, didn't it?"

I pulled back and looked at him. I was too weak to heal everything, but he was now much better off than he was a minute ago. His brow furrowed as his hand and gaze went to my neck. I had dried blood running in all different directions. "What happened?"

I sighed. "First Aaron. Then Blair."

"You ran into Blair?"

"Yeah. That's why I wasn't here, like I should've been." I wrapped my arm around him and helped him up. "I'll tell you when we get home?"

"Home, huh?" he sounded skeptical. Probably because I don't think that's a word he's ever heard me say. "Would that be your place or mine?" We made our way to the exit, as Isaac and Scott grabbed Boyd and Cora. We got to the door to the broiler room and I stopped.

I looked at him. "It's wherever you are." His eyes were on mine only for a second before they dropped down to my lips. His hand gently lifted my chin up as his lips came down and met mine.


	9. Chapter 9: Pride

After I got back to my place from dropping Aaron off at school, I grabbed my bestiary and a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. I've read this thing a million times, and yet each time I read it it's like it's the first. When I got back from Derek's, Aaron went to bed and I read through the bestiary. Then I read my copy of Gerard's. Twice.

So far, I've found nothing that talks about a Beta werewolf's eyes changing from gold to blue. Let alone that shade of blue. Since it was my bite that turned him, I'm assuming the possibilities are endless as to what he could've turned into. But I was a werewolf when I bit him. So he should've turned into a werewolf.

And, that's the only signs he's been showing us; that he's a werewolf. But a werewolf's eyes don't change like that. And, they don't change and then change back. I had him show me his eyes before I took him to school. They were normal Beta color. He's not acting differently. His scent's the same.

I leaned back into the couch, sipping my coffee while reading. I dozed off a couple times last night so I think I missed a few lines. But after two hours of sleep, a shower, the drive to the school, and I think I'm good to go. I sat there for an hour, carefully ready each page, picking apart the sentences.

Nothing. There's nothing about eyes changing color like that, and even less about what happens when a Kirin bites someone. There's no side effects listed. And, had there been, I know someone would've written it down. I remember John telling me once that he had turned someone.

The person lived, and as far as I know, was just fine. They lived a normal werewolf life. So why is Aaron different? Maybe this is Tobias. Maybe he did something to Aaron. Or to me. Maybe I'm imagining the whole thing. But what would be the point? To distract me? All Tobias has done since he came to Beacon Hills is play mind games.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and looked up. Peter stepped through the back door and into my living room. "Nice place."

I stood. "The last time you were in my house, you burned it to the ground with me inside. What do you want?"

He sighed. "You're not the type to let go. Are you, Kitty?"

I closed my book. "Exactly how much of our past do you remember?" When I lived with them, he'd call me Kitty and refused to say my actual name. I've had others call me that but as an endearing term. I always knew he meant it as anything but.

"Enough. But I'm sure there are still some places you could shed some light on."

"You still haven't answered my question." I grabbed my mug and walked to the kitchen. I sat my book down and went to the coffee pot. But my ear was on Peter. You can never be too careful with this guy. I filled my glass as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I came to talk to you about what happened the other night," he said. "More specifically, what happened with Aaron."

I looked at him. "You saw?"

"I did," he nodded.

"Why were you there? You could've helped."

"Let's face it, Kit, you didn't want my help. Not really."

I nodded, sipping my coffee. "True." I sat the mug down and faced him. "So why are telling me you were there? Do you know something?"

He scoffed in mock offense. "Of course I know something. But I only stopped by because I had some time to kill, and I decided to tell you I was right."

"Right? About what?"

"About Aaron's line not being pure," he said it like my question was a stupid one. "That's why this is happening, after all." His eyes searched mine, filling with realization. "Oh. You don't know."

"Know what?" as I asked, he glanced at the bestiary on the counter. I could see him putting the pieces together, that I had finally come across a problem that I couldn't solve. I'm sure it brings him joy.

He looked at me. "Aaron's eyes are changing because of the battle ragging inside of him. His werewolf half and whatever else was passed down to him are fighting to see who comes out as the dominate trait."

Well, that was a mouthful. "Are you sure it's not just because Sam and I both bit him?" I studied his face. His expression told me that that wasn't the case. "So…" my mind was having a hard time comprehending this. Mainly because I wasn't sure if I should believe him. But in our past conversations about supernatural things, he's never steered me wrong. So I don't know why he'd start now.

Not to mention that this is Sam's brother we're talking about. If Peter were to help me figure out what's wrong with Aaron, I could help Aaron, and then Peter would get put at the top of Sam's nice list, therefore winning him favor with the son he didn't know he had. "So, you're saying that Aaron, born of human decent, was a carrier of a supernatural trait?" I think I sounded more skeptical than I wanted.

He nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"So by biting him-"

"When Sam bit Aaron, it would've turned him into a werewolf, but his body rejected the bit."

"Because of the supernatural genes he already had," I added.

He nodded. "But when you bit him, the Nemeton's power inside of you not only caused him to turn…but brought out the supernatural traits that his body was suppressing. Therefore starting a supernatural turf war in his very DNA." He leaned into the counter top. "Are you starting to get the picture?"

"Yes," I nodded, thinking. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. So, somewhere, one of Aaron's ancestors was supernatural somehow. But Sam came out a wolf, so it's not Lily's line. It must be Ben's line. I looked at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

He tossed out his arms in defense. "Can't a guy just want to be helpful?"

I crossed my arms and gave him a look of disbelief. "There is not a helpful bone in your body. Come on, out with it. What's your real reason?" He just scoffed and walked out into the living room. I followed him. I'm sure I know why he did it, but I wanted to hear him say it. "Rain check, then?" He looked back at me, questioningly. "I'll owe you later?" I clarified.

He smiled with amusement. "Something like that." But it seemed to me that he wasn't expecting anything in return from me. He knows that when I speak to Sam next and tell him what happened with Aaron, that I'll tell Sam about Peter's involvement. He only knows that because I'm too honest for my own good.

"How did you know what was happening with Aaron?" I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder, pointing to the kitchen. "Neither one of the bestiaries said anything about it. Where did you learn that?"

"When I saw the blue in Aaron's eyes…" he trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable. He shook his head. "Let's just say, it reminded me of when I saw that same shade in someone else's eyes."

I stepped forward. "Who?"

He shook his head and then walked toward the back door. Why wasn't he telling me? He's been completely lose lipped until now. He stepped out the back door and then stopped. He looked at me over his shoulder. "I think you need to have another talk with Aaron's father. Because you don't have the full story."

Peter's words were plaguing my mind. They played on a constant loop. I was going crazy at my place, so I left and went to go find Ben. I tried his house but he wasn't home. So I went down to the station. It looked pretty busy, but I didn't care. I walked in the station, found Ben, and marched right up to him. He was talking to a deputy.

I stopped about a foot from him, cutting him off mid word and said, "We need to talk." He looked at me with a confused look, but then went back to his conversation. That only made me madder. "Now," I said forcefully. The deputy he was talking to left after giving me a weird look.

Ben started walking to his office and I followed, right on his heels. He stepped in his office and went to his desk, dragging a hand through his hair with frustration. I stepped in behind him and then slammed the door so hard the windows rattled. His head whipped in my direction with an angry expression.

I held up my finger to ward off his coming words. "No. I'm talking, now. I'm sick of your games and your lies."

"What are you talking about?"

I had thought it over carefully, everything Peter had said. The proof was there. Peter was telling the truth. I bit my lip and then spoke. "I want the truth. What are you?" His facial expression dropped and his face went pale. He mumbled a string of curse words as he run both hands through his hair. "Answer me! I don't want to stand here and wait for you to cook up another lie. I want the truth, Ben! What are you?!"

"Okay, okay, just lower your voice."

I crossed my arms. "I'm gonna scream until you tell me."

He sighed. "Fine." He took a few seconds. "Lion," he finally spit out. "I'm a werelion."

"Oh, my-" I put my hands on my head and took a few steps, biting my lip. I stopped, with my back to him and sighed, trying to collect myself. I finally turned around. And, for the first time in a long time, he actually looked sorry. But it was too late for me to believe it.

"A lion?! You've been supernatural the whole time?!" I was whisper shouting. I knew if actually yelled it the other officers would be able to hear me. "And after everything I've done to protect you? What about all the times you got hurt? You kept yourself from healing just to keep up the charade? You nearly died!"

"I know," he mumbled.

I crossed my arms and looked at the ground. I was so mad I was shaking. I cleared my throat. "Were there any other lifelong lies you'd like to share?" I looked at him. "You know, before I walk out of here and never look back."

"Kit-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" As soon as the question left my mouth he shut his. "All this time, Ben. I've known you for twenty four years!" I took a step back. "Or, at least I thought I did."

"I know, and you have every right to hate me-"

"You're darn right I do."

"-but hear me out." He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. "Please?"

"I swear, Ben, if you lie to me-"

"I won't. I promise." The sound of his voice was pathetic. I didn't say anything. "No one knows. Not Sam, not Aaron. No one."

"Did Lily know?" I spat that in his face, not only because I wanted to know, but I wanted to see how far back this lie went.

He shook his head. "I couldn't. Long ago, I had a pride. It started off as my brother's, but when he died and had no heirs, I was to take over. But back then, I wasn't the man I am now. I was young and stupid and I broke all the rules. The most important one in a pride: all the females are the Alpha's. Now, this was before my brother died-"

I groaned, "You've got to be kidding me. Really, Ben?"

He sighed. "Her name was Petunia Nolan."

I was cringing at this point, needing desperately to hit something. "You're crazy," I said under my breath, shaking my head.

"Once it was found out she was pregnant, I was then to be hunted down and killed for my betrayal of the pride. So I ran. And-" he stopped himself.

"What?"

He moved closer to his desk and pulled out a chair. I walked to the desk and sat in the other chair. As he sat, he unbuttoned the top buttons on his uniform. He was clearly uncomfortable by this conversation. "I have one more secret," he said. The look on his face worried me.

"I don't care what it is," I said. "I just want you to be honest with me. Besides, how could this get any worse?" The question was rhetorical, but that didn't stop the guilt on his face.

"I…I knew your mother before I met Lily," he said. And as he did, my stomach began to turn. "It was just a onetime thing-" I stood, a hand on my mouth. "Look, I…I don't even know why I did it." He stood. "The whole thing meant nothing and I never saw her again."

I don't know why, but I slapped him. It just felt like the proper response to finding out that you are the product of a one night stand, that your mother cheated on the man you thought was your father, and that your biological father practically raised you and the whole time you had no clue. And I was right. Because my hand connecting with his face felt good. Too good.

"That's how Gerard knew who my brother was. He was watching my mom," I thought aloud.

"Kit-"

I stepped back when he reached for me. "No, don't touch me. I don't care what you were running from. After everything we have been through, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I-I don't know, okay? Maybe I didn't want to admit what I did. Maybe I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now. Maybe we had a good thing and I didn't want to mess it up with the mistakes I've made."

"You didn't think I had the right to know that Aaron was my brother?" I asked, near tears. "I helped you raise him, and the whole time I had no idea he was my blood! And after all the conversations we had where I told you that I was alone and had no family, you knew the whole time that I did."

But then a moment of realization struck me and I cringed. "He's also my cousin!"

"I didn't know that Lily even had a sister until she was pregnant with Aaron."

"Yeah, and by then my mom was dead. Lucky for you."

He cringed at my words. "Yes, she was. But your mother was adopted, remember?" he asked. I slapped him again.

"Really? Then what's your excuse for Nolan? Huh? Another woman that you knocked up and then left on the road side."

"I left Petunia because I had to. She told me to go."

"Did you ever try to find the kid?"

"No," he retracted with a pained expression.

"Well let me tell you what happened to him." I stepped forward and got in Ben's face. "His name was Daniel, and he and his sister were members of Sam's old pack, the one Tobias killed." Ben sat back down. "And he died believing that his father was the pride's Alpha, and that he wanted them dead, could care less about them. Another one of your kids who thought they were alone in life. And, yet, the whole time, Danny didn't know that I was his sister and that his best friend's little brother was his, too!"

I walked away from him and circled the room. I came back a minute later, my hands on my hips. "Any other children I should know about?" the question was sarcastic. But the look on his face told me otherwise. "No, no."

"Kit-"

"Ben!" I said it as a warning.

He stood. "Before Aaron…I had heard some things…" he trailed off. "I went looking for Petunia-" his face turned to guilt. "-and I found her."

"You're Blair's dad, too," I thought aloud. "She's only two years older than Aaron." His gaze dropped. "And you were married to Lily for eight years before Aaron was born." My anger rose with each word. I slapped him again. "I'm done with you." I walked to the door, put my hand on the knob.

"Beckett, just-"

I looked at him. "I swear to you that I will forgive Tobias for killing everyone I cared about, before I ever forgive you. Now that's a promise." I opened the door and stormed out of the office. I made it half way to the door when the Sheriff called to me.

I stopped and looked at him as he approached me. "You wouldn't be able to take a look at this case for me, would you?" he said. "I've got four dead bodies and the FBI's coming in-"

"I'm sorry, Stilinski," I held up a hand to stop him. I felt completely drained. Once again, what I thought I knew to be true was crumbling. My face felt hot and it was all I could do to hold back the storm of tears I knew were just waiting to escape. "I can't, right now." I swallowed hard. "Fax it to me, what you have, and I'll take a look."

He nodded, eyes watching me. "Is everything okay?"

I glanced back at Ben's office. I ripped my eyes away from it and plastered on a smile. "Fine. Have a nice day." I quickly left and went to my car. I got in and started the engine. I backed out and drove to the entrance of the parking lot. I stopped at the sign and instead of looking for coming cars, I began to cry. My natural response to everything.

I let a few tears fall, gave myself a second to feel sorry for myself. And then I blew my nose, wiped my tears, and I kept driving. I went straight to Derek's place. I needed someone to talk to. The plan was for me to give him and Cora a day or two to settle back together. But this can't wait, and I know he wouldn't want me to feel like I couldn't come to him.

I stepped out of the elevator and made my way to his open loft door. But I stopped half way. My pulse quickened. All of my senses can alive as my eyes flashed red for a second. They're here. The Alpha pack. I cocked my head to the side and listened. I counted five total heart beats. And I smelled blood. Derek's blood.

I slowly walked toward the door, listening and trying to figure out why they were here. And then I heard Deucalion's voice. I stopped. "See? We're not unreasonable."

"What do you want?" Derek asked. But his voice was small and strained. "You want to kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like you uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder."

And at that, my anger level shot through the roof. I marched into the room, stopping at the top of the steps. "Is that why you killed my pack?" All eyes were then on me. Derek was on all fours, a pipe going through his back with Kali holding it in place. Deucalion was sitting on a chair in front of Derek. And to my right I saw Cora standing a few feet away from Ennis.

Deucalion's head turned my way. "I had a feeling I'd run into you."

Ennis marched toward me. He might be a lot taller than me, but the steps gave me an advantage. One I didn't need. His eyes glowed as he bore his teeth and claws. I let my eyes glow and my claws come out as I walked down the steps. I reached the bottom as Ennis reached for me.

I lodged the claws on my right hand into his lower abdomen, while digging my left handed claws into his collar bone. He growled at me, but I growled back louder. The red in my eyes intensified as a new rush of power coursed through me. I lifted Ennis off the ground and held him above my head.

I then turned to the left and threw him across the room. He slammed into one of the square, metal support beams. His body cratered it in before crashing to the ground. Kali's growl of warning flooded my ears. I looked at her, meeting her red eyes. I roared at her. Her eyes returned to normal at the realization of the power I was wielding.

Deucalion stood, grinning at me. "Well done, Beckett. And here I thought I was the only one worthy of that kind of rage."

"Oh, don't worry, you're next." I took a step forward and Kali twisted the pipe that was inside of Derek. I stopped. He cringed at the pain, the pool of blood beneath him only growing. I looked at Deucalion. "Why are you doing this? Afraid to fight me, again?"

He smirked, taking a couple steps. "While that was fun the first time, I have better ways to be spending my time."

"Fun? Is that what you call the hour long fight that nearly ended both our lives?"

"Yes, if it weren't for your cousin getting in the way, I'm sure today would be playing out much differently."

"You need to leave, Deucalion. Now."

"What's the matter there, Beckett? Don't like having that much power in you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I'm just tired of looking at your face."

"Sarcasm will only get you so far," he cautioned.

"But, killing innocent people, now, that will get you everywhere." I glanced around the room. "Why are you here recruiting? That's not what you did last time."

"Last time had a purpose. Sam here."

"Yeah. Tell that to the bodies I buried. Yours should've been one of them."

Deucalion walked closer to me. "One of these days, your mouth is going to get you in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, and today is not that day. Leave. Or I'll kill you myself."

He stood, satisfied. "My, my, how you've changed. You weren't that bold four years ago. But seeing how that whole ordeal changed little Blair, I'm not too surprised that you're not the same, either."

"Don't act like you know me," I growled.

"But I do." The voice came from behind me, but I knew who it was. I turned around and saw Tobias at the entrance to the loft. He smiled, completely cool and carefree. He walked down the steps like he owned the place. He looked down at Ennis, who was just now getting to his feet.

Tobias stopped at the base of the stairs and took in the scene. He looked at Cora, his eyes lingering a little too long for comfort. I walked past him and to her. "Don't you dare," I scowled at him. I stood between her and him. An amused look grew on his face. I looked at Cora over my shoulder, "Stay behind me." She quickly nodded.

"Oh, that is so adorable," Tobias said. "Sticking up for the little guy. Gotta admire that." He then turned his attention to Derek. He walked up to him and crouched down. "So, this is the guy, huh?" I rolled my eyes. Derek didn't say anything, but he coughed up more blood.

Tobias cringed in mock sympathy. "Not looking too good there, are you, buddy?" He stood and looked at me, pointing down at Derek. "This is the guy who stole you from me?" he said in disbelief. "And here I thought you had better tastes in men."

I crossed my arms. "You can't have something stolen from you that wasn't even yours in the first place." Tobias' carefree nature flew out the window, leaving behind nothing but anger and bitterness. His fists clenched at his sides as he marched up to me. I took a few steps forward, meeting him half way. I didn't want him getting his hands on Cora and trying to use her against me.

"None of this would be happening had you gone with me, that night," he said.

"And which night was that?" I asked. "The one when you proposed and wanted me to run away with you? Or, are you referring to the night when you killed all the people I ever cared about and then told me you loved me while their blood was still dripping from your hands?"

"Uh, both. Why don't you see that I have done all of this for you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're sick."

Suddenly, Tobias' hand was on the back of my head as he forced his lips against mine. I felt his tongue in my mouth and nearly threw up right into his. I pushed him away until he let go of me and then I thrust both my fists into the center of his chest. The action was followed by the crack of his rib cage, and sent him down on his knees.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I brought my leg up, bringing my foot down hard on his face. Blood ran down his face as he fell back. Ennis stepped forward, though he looked timid. I retracted, walking backwards to take my place in front of Cora. Tobias got over his bad self and eventually got to his feet.

He looked at me. Blood ran from his nose and he held his chest. He took a ragged breath as he tried to take a step. But he lost his balance and Ennis caught him. He righted him/held him up. "What's wrong, Tobias?" I teased. "Too many broken ribs?" Tobias instantly became enraged.

"That's enough," Deucalion called. Then he sighed, "I swear I'm surrounded by children." He walked up to Tobias. I felt Cora behind me grab my arm. She was terrified by him and this whole thing. Honestly, so was I. Deucalion looked down at Tobias. "Had enough?"

Tobias just scowled at him. He stood on his own, ripping himself from Ennis' grip. And then he stormed out of the loft, not looking back. Deucalion just shrugged it off. I looked at him. "He should get used to getting his butt handed to him," I said. "So should you."

He turned and faced me. "You say that like you have a chance of stopping me."

"And, you think I don't?"

"Have you forgotten who I am? I am the Alpha of Alphas. Apex of apex predators. I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!"

I sighed. "Oh, you're done," I said sarcastically. "Clearly you don't remember telling me all that last time. Honestly, it wasn't any scarier. It didn't help you then and I won't help you now. But the 'demon-wolf' part is a nice touch, keep that."

"Who do you think you are?" he growled.

"I am your demise." I squared my shoulders and stood up straighter. "You think you know me, but you don't. I've changed more than you know. But you're still here, with the same ignorance you had then." I pointed to the entrance to the loft. "And, there's the way out. I suggest you use it, now."

He stood in silence for a minute before heading for the door. Kali pulled the pipe out of Derek, dropping it on the floor. He fell over, near death. Kali joined Deucalion and Ennis as they made their way out of the loft. Cora left my side and ran to Derek. I stood in the middle of the room, watching as they left.

It wasn't until they were out of sight and ear shot that I retracted my claws. I turned around, seeing Derek barely conscious and lying in a pool of his own blood with Cora on the ground at his side. I walked over to them and knelt down. Cora looked at me, confusion all over her face. Clearly Derek didn't get a chance to tell her about me. Well…surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked. I looked up at her and then back down at Derek. His eye lids were fluttering and he was still struggling to breathe. I put my hand on the hole in the middle of his stomach. My vision turned red as I began healing him. "How are you doing that? How are you doing any of this?"

I looked up at her. "I'm the Kirin. But you can call me Kit."


	10. Chapter 10: Frayed

I walked into my house, Aaron right behind me. I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh as I tossed the keys on the kitchen island. My mind went where it kept going: back to last night. I quickly pushed it away, like I've done every time. It's too painful to think about.

I cleared my throat as I turned to face Aaron, but I didn't look at him. "Let me shower and then I'll take you to school." I looked at him. "If you still want to go." His eyes were on the ground, not looking at me. "But you don't have to go." The lacrosse team left for a meet they had. But I held Aaron back.

He's technically on the team, though he's not really as in to the sport as he thought he'd be. But he wanted to go with Scott and the others. I told him I needed him here, and he stayed. But I think he thinks that I'm punishing him for showing up last night.

"That's fine, I can walk." He walked past me. "Clear my head." I watched him disappear down the hall. I dropped my head with a sigh. I leaned my back against the counter, thinking back to how all this started. Scott had come to me and told me that Deucalion was living in the penthouse, the floor above the Argents, in the building they live in.

So we went to Derek's to tell him. But after Deucalion and the other Alphas stormed his loft that day, he hasn't quite been the same. All he wants is Deucalion dead. And it didn't make matters any better that Cora and I got off on the wrong foot. He also kicked Isaac out, who, I hear, is now living with Scott.

 _Scott pulled the loft door open and stepped inside. "I know where they are," he said. But we both stopped at the top of the stairs, seeing Peter, Derek, Boyd, and Cora gathered around the table._

" _Same building as the Argents," Derek said. "We know." His eyes met mine. I could tell he knew what I was feeling. And, the fact that his eyes flicked away a second later didn't make things any better._

" _Cora and I followed the twins," Boyd said. I walked up to them, Cora giving me a disapproving glare. I ignored her, staring at the blueprints spread out on the table._

" _Then they want you to know," Scott said._

 _Peter glanced at me as he spoke, "Or, more likely, they don't care." I looked up at him. He shot me a look of warning, like I had just stumbled upon something I should pretend I never saw. But that's not me. I won't let this go. They were all planning on taking on the Alphas without even telling me._

 _And after the betrayal I was still feeling from Ben (which no one knows about but me), I wasn't in the mood for more rejection. I looked at Derek, who conveniently was avoiding my stare. "When were you going to tell me you knew?"_

 _He leaned into the table with a sigh. "I wasn't."_

 _I took a step back. "Excuse me?" I let out a fake laugh since I was too stressed to do anything else. "When did we start keeping secrets from each other?" He didn't reply. I looked at the others. "Whatever you're planning is ludicrous, and it will never work."_

 _Cora scoffed. "The other day, you had a chance to kill Deucalion and you didn't. In fact, you could've killed any of them."_

" _I couldn't; not with you and Derek at risk."_

" _I thought the Kirin was supposed to be stronger than that." She crossed her arms. "Guess everything I heard were just rumors."_

" _I guess so." I turned and left._

I pushed off the counter, and pushed the memories from my mind, as I headed for my room. I quickly undressed and turned on the shower. I heard heavy footsteps, heard some things drop. I walked out of the bathroom and to my closed bedroom door. I put my ear to the door and listened.

I heard Aaron shoving things into a bag. A rock formed in my stomach. He's not going to school. He's running away. I heard the floor boards squeak as he stepped out of his room and then slammed the door. He walked down the hall, stopping at my door.

I saw his shadow under the door, he was inches from it. I heard his heart, his breath on the door. Smelled his new scent. But he didn't say anything, and neither did I. He walked down the hall and left, the front door slamming shut behind me. That's when it hit me; the emptiness.

I walked back to the bathroom and climbed in the tub. I pulled the curtain closed, letting the water rush over me. And then it all hit me. The last twenty four hours plowed me over like a semi truck, unlocking the things I was trying to hide from myself. Derek and Cyrus were dead.

I fell forward in a gut retching sob, slamming my hand into the shower wall to stop me from crumpling to the ground. But that didn't stop me from sliding down to my knees, anyway, hand still on the wall. I put my other hand over my mouth as I sobbed, my tears indistinguishable from the shower water beating down on my head. Images of our fight with the Alphas flashed across my eyes. Scott, Aaron, and Isaac fighting the twins. Derek and Kali. Boyd and Ennis. Sam and Cyrus showing up. Blair trying to kill everything that moves. And Tobias.

I put my hand on the edge of the tub to brace me. My sobs were so hard I couldn't breathe. And then I hear Aaron's footsteps as he's leaving, I hear the door slam in my mind like a train horn in my ear. I put my hands on my ears to try ad block out the sound, squeezing my eyes shut. I see Aaron's back as he walked out the door, I see Derek as he fell, the door closed, Derek hit the ground…and both heart beats were gone.

I opened my eyes, my heart in so much pain it burned. "Derek's gone," I whispered. It was the first time I'd said it out loud. I had lost another person. The realization hit me and I thought I might die. I sobbed, "He's gone." I choked on the last word, not wanting to believe it.

I hear a soft knock on the bathroom door and startle. The hinges squeaked as the door swung open. I stood and listened. But all it took was one sniff. I rolled my eyes. "Go away." I sucked back my tears, wiping them from my face even though the water still hit me.

"You and I both know that's probably not a good idea," Blair said. I heard her feet walk to the toilet and then heard the porcelain slide as she sat on the lid. I crossed my arms, leaning my shoulder into the wall next to me.

"You realize I'm naked, right?"

"Well, I'd hope you weren't showering with your clothes on. If you were, we'd have bigger problems."

I looked at her outline against the curtain. "Why are you here?"

" _I thought about what you said," she said. "And I know what you're boyfriend's planning on doing. He's stupid if he thinks he can stop them alone."_

" _Oh, he's not alone," I mocked. "He's got his sister and Boyd and, most likely, Scott. And I know Peter won't lift a finger."_

 _She shook her head. "I'm not going to pretend I understood that." She looked at me sternly. "I won't kill you, that much, I know. But I won't let them live, either. You know they're afraid of me."_

" _So?"_

" _So…let's give them a reason to be."_

Her head dropped. "Because…maybe I know what it's like to lose someone. Someone you care a lot about." I put the back of my wrist over my mouth; a few lose tears rolling down my cheeks. I sucked the snout back in my head and returned my hand to the crossed position in front of me.

"I appreciate you stopping by-" I sniffled "-but I'm fine. I just needed a minute."

"Those are the minutes people don't come back from. It's those moments when you're alone, thinking it over, that decide who you are after this." Her head came up, looking at the wall in front of her. "This isn't a funeral, Kit, it's a revolution after all your tears have turned to rage. It's a defining moment." She stood. "I just came to tell you that. Don't let it turn you into me."

Her shadow disappeared, but I heard her stop at the door. "And, I'm sorry about Cyrus."

I was stunned for a second. I wasn't expecting any of this from her. I knew we'd made our peace with each other, but…this was too much like the old Blair. I cleared my throat. "Me, too." I sighed, looking down. "But, you did what you had to." And then she was gone.

I turned off the water, as it was starting to come out cold. I put my back against the shower wall and leaned into it. My mind was numb, but still thinking at the same time. I sucked in a breath and then let it out, as ragged as it was. And then when I started to freeze, I pulled back the curtain and got out of the shower.

I dressed quickly, seeing as two hours had passed, and then drove back to Derek's. The only reason I left was to bring Aaron home so he could get ready for school…but that didn't happen. A flash of him with blue eyes came to mind and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Once the memory was gone, I stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the loft's door. I stopped in front of it. I bit back my feelings and opened the door. I walked into the loft with my head up, trying to act like I didn't just spend the last two hours butt naked in the shower crying.

And, believe it or not, they looked worse than I did. Sam, Peter, Cora…even Ben was here. I refused to look at him. Sam came up to me with open arms, looking probably how I look. Like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders and I was pretending it didn't hurt as it slowly squished me.

I welcomed his hug, buried my head in his shoulders. I took a moment to take in how this felt; comfortable, familiar. Safe. He stepped back and gave me a sympathetic look. He opened his mouth and I knew he was going to say something about Derek. So I spoke instead, "Why did you come back?"

He took a step back, and I could see that he got the hint. He tucked his hands under his coat and into the pockets of his jeans. "Ben called me," his words were mingled with an exhale. Oh. So it's 'Ben', now? What happened to 'Dad'? Does Sam know? Maybe Peter told him. I doubt Ben would've, but I guess I don't know him like I thought. "I was debating at least calling you. But, then-"

"Cyrus convinced you to come back," I finished and he nodded. I sighed.

Peter looked around, a confused look on his face. "Where's your shadow?"

I knew he meant Aaron. "Gone," I said.

"What do you mean?" Ben stepped forward.

I glared at him. "I mean, he packed his bags and walked out the front door."

"Where is he going?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You can find him, if you like. But you're not good for much these days…" I walked across the room and to the table, grabbing my phone that I had left the other day.

"Fascinating," Peter said, "how the tables have turned." I glanced at him, catching Ben's hate stare at him. "Amazing what a little truth can do."

"Okay," Cora stepped forward, glancing between us. "What is going on? Who are you two?" She pointed at Sam and Ben. "And, how come you all hate each other?"

"We don't hate each other," Sam said.

Peter scoffed, "Speak for yourself."

I turned around and looked at Cora. "Okay, here it goes." I took a breath and pointed at Peter. "You already know him. He killed your sister and all that. The other two are Sam and Ben. Ben is mine and Aaron's biological father, and, we thought Sam was too, but it turns out Peter is Sam's father. So Sam's your cousin, by the way. But, Ben kept this from all of us because he felt it was more important to hide from his past than to keep the little bit of family he had left."

I glanced around at the shocked faces. "So, Peter and Ben are fighting to see who gets to be Sam's father, Aaron's MIA, and I'm wishing I could do most of my life over again. Any questions?" I asked. She looked completely puzzled. I avoided looking at the others. "Guess Derek left out a few details. But, I-" I stopped and looked down. "I, uh, didn't get a chance to tell him about all the stupid stuff Ben's done." I put my phone in my pocket. "I'm going back, to where it all happened."

I walked straight for the door, hitting the stairs before I heard someone call after me. "I'll go with you." It was Cora. I looked back at her and nodded. She followed me down to my car. We got in and I started driving, heading for the place where last night took place.

The car was quiet for most of the trip. Until she spoke, "I'm sorry I treated you how I did." I glanced between her and the road, not sure what to say. "It wasn't right. As soon as I found out about your past with the Alphas, I treated you like you were one of them."

"It's alright, I understand."

"Derek didn't tell me much about you. But he said you two were more than just friends…and more than just dating." She went quiet for a minute. "He said you two loved each other."

I looked at her. "He told you he loved me?"

She skipped my question, clearly deep in thought. "He was mad that I argued with you like I did, and that I didn't like you." She looked at me. "I said some pretty mean things behind your back."

I smirked. "I'm used to it."

"I heard you two arguing," she said. My hands tightened on the wheel. "Did you mean it, what you said to him?"

"Honestly," I exhaled, "I don't know."

 _Derek had his back to me. The only thing lighting the room was the faint amount of moon light coming in through the window. I crossed my arms. "We agreed we'd do this together."_

" _I know."_

" _Then why leave me out? Is this because I didn't kill Deucalion when he was here?"_

" _No." He turned around and looked at me. "It's because he keeps putting us in impossible situations, ones where you can't do what needs to be done because someone else will get hurt."_

" _And what do you think going after him is going to do? People are just going to get hurt."_

" _It's better than not doing anything."_

" _Is that what you think I'm doing? Nothing?"_

" _I think you're playing into their game."_

" _What else am I supposed to do? I'm trying to make sure that the right people die, this time. I'd really not like to lose another pack."_

" _Then come with us."_

" _On your suicide mission?" I asked as he sighed. "No, thanks."_

" _We could use your help."_

" _By 'we' don't you just mean you? I'm not some power object you can just flaunt around and use when it's convenient. That's the only reason why Tobias wants me back."_

" _Right," he crossed his arms. "Your psychotic ex."_

" _Really, Derek. You want to go there? Because I distinctly remember standing by your side while your psychotic ex tried to kill everyone, and I was even tortured by her. Did I think twice about what she was saying about your guys' past? No. Did I ask you about it? No."_

" _I haven't said anything to you about Tobias."_

" _You don't have to; your face says it all." My crossed arms loosened. This argument was going nowhere. My voice softened. "Just…. I don't want to burry you."_

" _This needs to end."_

 _I looked at him in disbelief. "Did you not just hear what I said? I don't want to lose you."_

" _And I don't want to lose you, either. So, don't make me chose between you and this."_

 _That comment ignited something inside of me. That he thought I was that low to break up with him just because he was going to do something I didn't want. My features turned hard. "And don't make me chose between you and him."_

"I only said it because I wanted him to feel the way I was," I said. "But, looking back, I wish I hadn't." I pulled up to the abandoned mall and parked. We got out of the car without a word and walked inside. The memories of last night threatened to take over again, and I quickly pushed them back down.

I don't need to turn into a mess again. I've cried so much in my life you have to stop and ask yourself if there's still a point to it. But there is. There always is. Each tear shed is something or someone new, a different time your heart was broken. They say things don't happen the same way twice. Yet, here I am, seemingly doomed to do just that. That's something to cry about. But not right now.

I followed Cora with my eyes, watching as she walked toward where Derek and Ennis fell. I turned and went the other way, going up to the floor where this all took place. I got up there and stopped. Cyrus' body still lay on the ground in the middle of the room.

I walked up to it, stopping inches from it. I remembered seeing him and Sam walking into the room. The panic and relief that flooded me was indescribable. I didn't want either of them getting hurt, but I was happy for the extra help. And, now, here he is. Another member of Sam's pack, dead. But this time was different.

"They're gone," Cora's voice echoed. I turned and looked at her. "Their bodies are gone."

I looked at her, confused. "I don't think they would've taken them."

"No," another voice said. I turned and saw Blair walking toward us. "But I saw them drag out the big guy."

"Ennis?"

"He was alive?" Cora asked.

She nodded. "Barely, but, yeah."

"Well, what about Derek?"

She shook her head. "His body was gone when I got here." And for a second, a glimmer of hope shot through me. But I didn't want it to stay, for fear that I was wrong, and that Derek was still dead. But if Ennis survived, surely Derek did. I looked at Cora. I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"But, I found something else you might find interesting." Blair walked up to Cyrus' body and crouched down next to it. She pointed at his neck. "See that? His throat was slashed."

I shrugged. "So?"

She looked up at me. "I killed him, but I didn't do that."

"What does that mean?" Cora asked.

I sighed. "He wasn't dead. They killed him to keep him from talking."

Blair stood. "What do we know about him?"

"He was a part of Sam's new pack. Sam's old roommate transferred to a different school at the end of the last year, so Cyrus was the new one assigned." I shrugged, thinking. "I don't know too much."

"But Sam trusted him?"

"Yeah. They ran the pack together."

"And Sam never knew he was an Alpha?"

"Blair, I don't know. You should ask Sam." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry."

"Relax. I'm not talking to Sam, but it'd be nice to know what got Cyrus killed."

"Probably just power," Cora said. And I agree. "Don't they get stronger every time they kill someone?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

Blair smiled to herself. "I bet Sam feels pretty stupid right about now."

I looked at her. "Why'd you come back here?"

"I wanted to know if they came back for the bodies. See where they took them."

"And?"

"They took Ennis to a vet clinic, here in town," she replied. They took him to Deaton. Meaning they want to save his life. But, if they're doing that, then where's Derek? 

"Was Tobias with them?" I asked.

"No. It was just the girl and one of the twins."

"Kali and Aiden," I thought aloud.

"But I wish I'd gotten here sooner."

"You did good, Blair."

"I don't just mean this morning. I mean last night," she corrected. "I wish I would've gotten here sooner, last night. I could've warned you about Cyrus."

"There's a lot we wish we would've done differently." My gaze went passed Blair and to the motionless escalator.

" _You can't do this and no one gets hurt," Scott told him. "If someone else dies-"_

" _Him," Derek ignored Scott and pointed at Deucalion standing on the escalator. "Just him."_

" _Just me?" Deucalion asked. But he sounded way too cocky. "Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Another rhetorical question. The man is full of them. But it was answered with the members of his pack stepping out of the shadows. Tobias came walking down the escalator next to the one Deucalion was on._

 _He reached the bottom and stopped, sizing up his opponents. Scott brought Isaac, and it looks like Aaron tagged along. I'm not surprised. He's mad at the world. I told him what Ben told me, how he's my brother and how he's a werelion (or supposed to be). And Derek brought Cora and Boyd, and they had already shifted. No Peter in sight. Shocker._

 _But no one saw me, lurking in the corner. I remained completely still, dropping my heart down to an undetectable rate. "What surprises me," I said, stepping out of hiding and walking toward the eclectic group, "is that none of you morons realized I was following you."_

" _Ms. Williams," Deucalion said. "What a pleasant surprise."_

 _Tobias straightened when he saw me, his interest clearly being peaked. "Come to make a deal?" he asked me. "Or have you come to surrender, give yourself up?"_

 _I smirked. "A deal with the devil?" I walked a little closer, stopping next to Scott. "I made that mistake once. Didn't do me any good then, don't think it'll do me any good now. As for your second question…surrender's never been a good color on me, so I think I'll stick with what works."_

" _Well, you didn't come here with any of them," he nodded toward the others. "So, then, why are you here, Kit?"_

 _I shrugged, glancing around. "Maybe I just thought I'd hang around and see how this all turns out."_

 _He scoffed. "Right, cause you're the type of girl who hangs back while others do her dirty work." He smiled. "Come on, Kit, I know you better than that."_

" _I'm sure you'd like to think that, Tobias. Truth is, you're the only one who hasn't changed."_

 _His expression turned to stone as he began to walk toward me, claws out. But Derek took a step forward and growled. Tobias stopped heading for me, and turned on Derek. "Right," he scoffed. "The new boyfriend. How's that working out for you, anyway?" Tobias walked up to him, stopping inches from his face, staring Derek down._

" _She try to break up with you yet? Try and kill you?" He let out an airy chuckle. "She did both to me. Actually-" he looked at me "-she did a lot to me." He was trying to get under Derek's skin. But Derek held his stare, a warning growl escaping him. Tobias looked back at Derek, the look on his face bringing him joy. "Bet you didn't know that, huh? That your girl was once mine. That I used to keep her warm at night."_

" _I'm sure deep down you know she still is. You can probably see it in her eyes. Hear it in her voice when she talks about me. You never forget your first," he sighed as if the memory was coming back to him. "You know she doesn't really love you, despite what she might say. If she did, wouldn't she have come here with you, stood by your side against me?"_

 _Deucalion cleared his throat. "Let's remember why we're here, shall we, Tobias?" But Tobias didn't budge and neither guy made a move. Everyone stood on edge, waiting for someone to attack. I felt a tap on my arm and looked beside me at Scott._

" _What are you doing here?" he whisper yelled._

 _I smiled. "Stalling."_

" _You ever wonder where she is when she isn't with you?" Tobias asked. I looked back at them, just as Tobias leaned in a little closer to Derek. He lowered his voice as if to whisper, but still spoke loud enough for us to hear. "How can you be sure…I'm not still the one keeping her warm at night?"_

 _And that's when the fight began._


	11. Chapter 11: Home - pt1

_Aaron sat on the edge of his bed. "Why do I feel like I'm in trouble for something?"_

 _I sighed. "You're not in trouble. I just have something I need to talk to you about." I stood in front of him, trying to think of how to start. "So, the night of your first full moon, when you attacked me-"_

" _Yeah, about that-"_

" _-your eyes turned blue."_

 _He looked puzzled. "Blue?"_

" _Yes. After some prompting, I went and spoke with Ben. He told me… a lot of things," I sighed, rubbing a hand on the back of my neck._

" _Kit…what did he say?"_

" _Ben is a werelion. You were predisposed to the lion gene which is why Sam's bite didn't work; you were 'already' supernatural. When I bit you, it forced you to turn, but your body now can't decide if it wants to be a wolf or a lion."_

" _Whoa," he held up his hand, "stop." He stood._

" _Aaron, Ben has been lying to us our whole lives."_

" _Yeah, I'll say."_

" _No. That's not everything."_

" _What else is there?"_

" _I'm your sister," I blurted. "And so is Blair."_

"No," she shook her head and walked away. I sighed, my eyes glancing down at Cyrus' lifeless body. She came back over a second later. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

Blair sighed, trying to control her anger. "You can't be my sister."

"Why? Because I've known you since you were ten? Because a long time ago we used to be friends and shared a pack?"

"No, because…it's just-" she grumbled in frustration. "How do you know this guy was telling the truth?"

"Ben's lied to me many times. But this was different."

"How?"

"Because it wasn't a lie," I shrugged. "I don't know how else to explain it."

"I don't believe him."

"We can get a test done. I know a guy-"

"No!" She crossed her arms. "Just no, okay?" She started walking away and only got a few feet before she looked over her shoulder. "That's not a question I need answered." I sighed. I'm not sure how I expected that to go, but that wasn't it. I walked out of the mall and headed to my car. Cora had left about a half hour ago, so I was on my own.

I'm sure she's out looking for Derek. And I should be, too. But I don't know where to start. My phone buzzed and I dug it out of my pocket. It was Stiles. I sighed and tossed the phone on the front seat. I don't want to deal with him, right now. I ran my hand through my hair and then started the car.

I thought about heading to the loft, but I figured someone would've called me had he shown up there. Plus, who knows if the Alphas are looking for him. I'm sure he's still healing. Or, maybe they already found him and finished him off. But I shook the thought from my head, not wanting to think it.

So I started driving. I ran down a checklist in my head, thinking of all the places Derek might go. He couldn't have gone too far. Right? But with every possibility I thought of a reason as to why that wouldn't work, why he wouldn't go there. I finally had to pull over, out of options.

"Where would you go?" I whispered aloud. It'd have to be someplace he'd think was safe, someplace he'd call home. Home. My mind mulled it over. _"Home, huh?"_ I heard his voice in my head. _"Would that be your place or mine?"_ I told him it was wherever he was. But, that night, we went to my house.

I through the car back into drive and sped down the road. I broke more traffic laws than I think I ever have at one time. I flew into the drive way of my place, shutting off the car and quickly exiting. I ran to the front door like a crazy person, fumbling with my keys.

I got the door unlocked and then thrust it open, letting it swing as far as it could. I stepped inside, my eyes frantically looking around the room. I slowly walked forward, trying to take everything in. And that's when I smelled it: blood. My eyes looked toward the living room, landing on the open sliding glass door. The bloody hand print smeared on the glass.

"Derek." I ran forward, around the furniture of the living room that was blocking my sight. I stopped near the back door, taking in a breath. It wasn't a gasp but it was close. Derek was face down on the floor, barely inside the back door. "Derek." I got down on my knees and rolled him over.

And, that time, I gasped. His shirt was shredded from last night. But it was the blood that got me. Because he was covered in it. Between the hits from the Alphas and the blow of falling as far as he did, I think it was just too much for his body to be able to bounce back from like normal. I finished healing about six hours ago, and Sam was healed a little after that.

"Oh, Derek," I put my hand on the side of his face; his heart beat music to my ears. "I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault." His eye lids fluttered open and he looked at me. I smiled, relief flooding me. "It's mine."

"Will you please stop taking the blame for everything, it's not fair to the rest of us," I said with a joking tone. Derek closed his eyes, his breaths ragged and shallow. His pain and injuries clearly had a hold of him. "Hey." His eyes fluttered open and closed as he fought to stay conscience. "Stay with me."

I grabbed the hem of his blood soaked shirt and pulled it up, revealing the carnage beneath. And that's exactly what it was. There was no other word I could think off to describe it. He and Tobias fought hard, getting several good blows on each other before he fought Kali and then eventually Ennis.

But what caught my attention was that his wounds were no longer bleeding red blood. I looked up at Derek. "Derek, the blood is black." But he was in and out of it. My panic started to rise. I leaned over him, putting a hand on each side of his face to get his attention. I looked him in the eyes. "I can't heal you if the blood is black."

His eyes met mine. "I know." His eyes began to close again.

"Hey. Remember when I said I didn't want to burry you? Well, I meant it. I thought I was going to have to do just that. And you know what? It scared the hell out of me, okay? So you stay with me." I reached down with my right hand and grabbed his, locking them together. "Squeeze my hand and don't stop, okay?"

His eyes were closed, but I felt his hand squeeze mine. "Okay," he let the word out with a breath of air, making it barely audible. I let out the breath I forgot I was holding, and sat back slightly. It pained me that I couldn't heal him, take all this away. Whenever Tobias does something, I feel partly responsible. And what happened to Derek, Tobias had a hand in.

I ran my free hand through his hair, remembering the argument we had before the big fight that caused all of this. And then my mind replayed all the taunts that Tobias through in Derek's face before they fought. Tobias knew exactly what to say to anger Derek enough to hit him. Which he did. But Tobias hit back just a little bit harder.

My hand slid down from his hair and cupped his cheek. "I am very thankful I get to love you, Derek Hale."

"That's good to know," Tobias' voice rang through my ears and I startled. "It'll make it all that more painful when I kill him." My head flew to the left, as adrenaline shot through my veins. Tobias stood about ten feet away, with a smug expression. But that wasn't what worried me. Standing next to him was Aaron. Tobias had his hand on the back of Aaron's neck. Aaron didn't look harmed, but I knew that wouldn't last.

"Tobias-" I began.

He held up a hand. "No. Let me tell you how this is going to go." I gritted my teeth, my face turning hot with anger. "You are going to come with me. If you don't, I'll kill them both." My eyes shot to Aaron's. I could tell by his expression that he didn't want me to do it. But did I have a choice?

This was exactly what Derek was talking about. These guys always win because they'll kill someone if you don't do what they want. And, now, not only is Derek too injured to be any help to anyone, but Tobias has Aaron. My eyes bounced to him and Tobias, thinking. I was desperately trying to find a way out of this.

"You better not test my patience," Tobias said. He looks different than normal. Almost wild. I sighed, feeling trapped.

"Don't," Derek said and I looked at him. "Don't go with him." I could see him pleading with me with his eyes, desperate to get me to stay. I'm sure it didn't help anything knowing that he couldn't stop Tobias from taking me. I gave him the best reassuring look I could muster. But it wasn't much. I have no idea what Tobias wants with me. All I know is what will happen if I don't go with him.

"Today, Kit," Tobias called. "Or I'll redecorate your living room with this kid's guts, before finishing off your boyfriend."

I looked at Tobias. "If I go with you, you'll let them Live?"

"Kit…" Derek's voice was faint, as his wounds were still getting the better of him.

Tobias nodded. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kit? All I want is you. Come with me and no one has to get hurt."

I closed my eyes and sighed. Then I gave Derek's hand a quick squeeze, and looked at him with a weak smiling. "Focus on healing, okay?"

"No, Kit-" he tried to move and bit back the pain.

"I'll be fine." I wasn't sure if I was saying that for his benefit or mine. "Trust me." I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. I sat back. "I need to go."

"Beckett-"

"Just heal, okay? And then you can find me." I tried to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let go of mine. I stood anyway, my hand sliding out of his. A feeling of cold took over my hand, and I instantly regretted letting go. I was trying to push back the thought that this might be the last time I saw him, but it wasn't working. Derek might die from his injuries. Or Tobias might kill me.

I quickly walked over to Tobias, not giving myself a chance to turn back. I tried to push Derek's voice out of my head as he begged me not to go with Tobias. I looked Tobias in the eyes. "Let him go." Tobias gave me a grin, one of victory, and gave Aaron a shove forward, letting him go. He stumbled a few steps as Tobias grabbed my arm.

"Kit, what are you doing?" Aaron called to me.

I turned to face him. "Stay with Derek." Tobias began pulling me toward the door. "Promise me, Aaron."

He nodded quickly, horror taking over his face. "I promise."

We were almost to the door, so I spoke quickly. "Call Sam, Blair, Argent, anyone who'll pick up the phone, you hear me?" He nodded again. My eyes went past Aaron to Derek who was doing everything he could to stand. And my heart broke. I locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry."

Tobias gave me a final tug and I was out the door. He drug me over to my car, and then through my at the driver's door. "Drive," he said forcefully. I opened the door and slid in as he walked around the hood to the passenger side. He opened the door and saw my phone on the seat. He crushed it in his hand and then through it on the lawn.

He got in and slammed the door. "Drive."

So I did. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet."

I kept glancing at him. Something wasn't right. He leaned on the door, pinching the bridge of his nose. He almost looked like he was sweating, too. I filed away the information and focused on the road. I knew Aaron was calling everyone, like I said. I knew help was coming. If they could find me.

We had been driving over two hours when we passed the border going into Oregon. And I knew where he was taking me. Sam now attends college in Eugene. But back when I was with Tobias, we owned a house not too far from the high school we all went to.

And, sure enough, about three hours later, that's where we were. I pulled into the drive way, per his orders. The house looked empty. "You kept it." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course I did," he said. "It's our home." He looked at the house as he put his hand on the door handle. "Get out." He exited the vehicle. I sighed and did the same. And that day ran through my head. The last one I spent with my pack. Thanksgiving has never been the same.

I followed him to the door. I was starting to question why I was even doing this. I could've killed him before we left Beacon Hills. I was starting to question whether I was ever going to kill him. He opened the door and walked in. I followed. The house looked just how it did when I left. Tobias had everything repaired after our fight.

I looked at him. "Why'd you bring me here?"

He looked mildly offended. "This is our house, Kit."

"Was our house."

"I figured we could-"

"Pick up where we left off?" I finished. He scowled. "You killed my pack."

"When are you going to drop that?"

"When you can bring them back."

He sighed. "Don't you see? We finally got to run away. We're free."

"From what, Tobias?"

"From-" he stopped himself.

"What? Deucalion?"

He looked puzzled. "I don't know." His eyes met mine. "That's why I need you."

"What, Deucalion didn't tell you to bring me here?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," he said. His hands kept forming fists at his sides and then relaxing. They kept repeating the process nervously. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"Well, it won't be long before my friends find me," I crossed my arms.

"They won't find you. Public records say the house was burned down the year after everyone died. And all the satellite photos show as much."

"How did you do that?"

"I got someone to do it for me." He turned and walked into the living room. I hesitantly followed. "Let me ask you something, Kit." He faced me. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think you do."

I scoffed. "Right. I forgot I still love you and all that."

"No. I think you haven't killed me yet because if you do, you'll never know why I killed them." He sat on the couch and then patted the seat next to him. I watched him skeptically, but sat down anyway. "That is something I would like to know, too."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, recalling the memories. He ran a hand through his hair, looking away from me. "I don't know where to start," he mumbled. Then he looked at me, almost like he was asking for help.

"Why don't you start with why you killed my pack?"

He shook his head. "I don't know why I did it. I don't even remember anything before I met you. The whole thing, being with your pack, being with you, all of it is a blur."

"So…what do you remember?"

"Just after I left your house that day that I first saw you again, that's when I knew something was wrong."

"When you first got to Beacon Hills?" I asked and he nodded. "Wrong, how?"

"I don't know."

"I can't be any help to you unless you tell me everything."

"All I know is what I feel, okay? Telling the others or Deucalion about it won't help anything. I knew you'd be my only chance to figure this out."

"So being a psychotic maniac heck bent on winning me back and killing my new pack was just a façade?"

"Yes and no. It comes and goes."

"What does?"

"Sometimes I want what I'm saying, but then there are other times. Times when I stay awake at night thinking of all the horrible things I've done. It's like…programming, or something."

I stood. "Okay. I'm done." I headed for the door.

"No. Please, stay." He followed me.

I stopped and turned on him. "Do you have any idea how ludicrous this sounds? Did you really think that I'd believe you? That you had no idea what you were doing? And now you want my help?"

"I know, it sounds crazy-"

"You tricked me into loving you so you could get close to me and murder my pack. Everyone I ever cared about, dead and you did that. Now you're helping your father do the same thing again, while trying to get me to love you. With all these hoops you've made me jump through, why on Earth would I believe a word out of your mouth?"

"You're right. You shouldn't trust me. You probably shouldn't be near me. And I'm sorry I threatened you to get you here. And whether you believe me or not the facts remain the same. There's something wrong with me. Physically wrong with me."

"Yeah, you're insane."

"No, it goes past that."

I crossed my arms. "What do you mean?"

"I mean something supernatural."

"Like what? A curse?"

"I don't know," he said, and I scoffed. "Maybe. That's why I need your help."

"How am I supposed to help you?"

"I need you to get inside my head-"

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You're the Kirin, for Pete's sake."

"Yeah, but I can't do that. I tried it once before."

"Then what do you call what you did with Blair?"

I stopped and thought. I'm not surprised he knows about that. "She got into my head."

"I know. But were you able to see into her's?"

I shrugged in thought. "I didn't bother looking, that wasn't the point of all that." I sighed with frustration. "Why am I even debating this with you?"

"Because you want to know, too."

He had me there. I did want to know. And getting into his head would tell me if he was lying. You can't keep a secret in your own mind that can't be discovered by someone else. I was weighing the pros and cons in my head, trying to figure out if it was worth the risk.

I sighed and then looked at him. "I'll do it, under one condition."

"Name it."

"I get to call my friends and tell them I'm okay, first."

He instantly turned and headed for the kitchen. He came out a minute later with the land line and held it out to me. "Just don't tell them where we are or what we're doing."

I nodded and took the phone from him. I dialed Chris' number. The phone rang for a while and then went to voicemail. "Hey, Chris, it's Kit. I don't have my cell. But I was just calling to let you know I'm okay and there's no need to worry. Don't come looking for me."


	12. Chapter 12: Home - pt2

I sighed, my arms tightly crossed in front of me. I didn't like this, but for some reason I was doing it anyway. I sat down in the dining room chair, uncrossing my arms and resting them on my legs. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself. I couldn't help but think this was a trap.

I know everyone back home would disagree with this. Even Peter, which is saying something. I'm letting Tobias into the most vulnerable part of me and expecting him to mind his P's and Q's. There was once a time that I'd gladly do it. But that was before he showed me his true colors, before he killed everyone.

I heard Tobias walk up behind me. "You ready?"

I looked back at him. "What do I gain from this?"

"You get to know the truth," he said, and then paused. "And your freedom."

I turned around in the chair and looked at him. "What?"

"I'll let you go. For good. I just want my life back, same as you."

I sat back, facing forward, pondering his words. A pit formed in my stomach and I wasn't quite sure why. But all I could think was that I hope they find me. And I hope they do it quickly. Though, I'm not sure what it is there'll be left to find. "I'm ready," I mumbled.

It only took a few seconds before I felt his claws piercing the back of my neck. I hissed at the pain but the room faded away too quickly for my body to actually feel anything. It was merely a reaction to the expectation of pain. But as the house flashed away and the stark whiteness of my mind replaced it, I felt at ease.

Not because I was now trapped inside my own mind with Tobias, but because I was out of the house. I was out of the place where I single handedly made most of my biggest mistakes and have all my regrets. That alone took a lot of weight off my shoulders. But my heart was still heavy, and that was Tobias' doing.

I prevented him from going deep in my mind. Just like with Blair, I trapped him in a corner. I was once again in the pure white room that seemed to go on forever. "Okay," I sighed.

He looked at me. "Now what?"

I let the claws on my right hand come out. "My turn." I walked up to Tobias and reached behind me, jamming my claws into the back of his neck. In the outside world, this would be a very bad idea. But in here, we should be okay. I think. But now I was the one in control.

The white room was washed away, replaced with memories. Tobias' memories. The goal was to find out where it all went wrong. He thinks something's wrong with him, that someone did something to him. If that's the case, it'll take me a while to figure out when this took place.

But he said he doesn't remember anything before he met me. So I figured that was a perfect place to start: from the beginning. I went to his earliest memories of him as a kid. He was a toddler, his mother and two other kids playing with him. They were older by at least a couple years, a boy and a girl.

Based on the feelings I'm getting, they're his siblings. But Tobias told me when we met that he was an only child. I'm not surprised he lied. Or maybe he didn't remember. I jumped forward to a different scene. It was someone's birthday. His mother's. I saw a man come out of the kitchen with a cake as they all began to sing.

But the man, I sensed, was his father. Those were the feelings Tobias had at the time. But…the man wasn't Deucalion. This man was the complete opposite. And that's when I knew something was wrong. That Tobias' story might have some merit to it after all.

I skipped forward a couple more years. Five years before he met me. Tobias looked to be about eight or nine. My heart began to race as Tobias' emotions threatened to overrun me. Tobias was looking down at blood soaked hands; a few splatters covered his face and what I could see of his shirt.

The scene reminded me of when I saw Tobias standing in the door way of our bedroom, about ten years later, on the night he killed my pack. I widened the scene, looking for the cause of his terror and the blood. The same blood was splattered on the walls and furniture of what I recognized as his house.

His memories flashed in my mind: his brother in the yard; his sister in her bed; his mother at the base of the stairs; his father at his feet. All four of them dead. Ripped to bloodied shreds. He felt it was his fault, that they didn't stand a chance. That he killed his family. Just like he thought he would.

I paused, wondering why he thought that. I went over the last twenty four hours and there was nothing. It was a normal day. From what I can tell, he went to bed and awoke to find his family dead. And he's convinced himself that he did it. But why? He thought he'd do it one day. He thought he'd kill them.

I stood there in the room next to young Tobias, watching the horror scene play out. Something dropped on my hand and I looked down. Nothing should be able to touch me here. On the side of my hand was a drop of blood. My blood. I reached up to my nose and pulled back finger tips covered in blood.

The room spun. The feeling of something hitting me in the chest washed over me, taking my breath with it. I closed my eyes, gasping for a breath. Once I found one, on the verge of passing out, I latched onto it and opened my eyes. But I was no longer in Tobias' childhood home.

I was back with current Tobias in the white room, his hands on my arms to keep me from falling. I looked at him in confusion. "That…shouldn't have happened," I said, out of breath. He, too, was sweating and heaving for a breath.

He nodded. "I know. I pulled you out."

I froze. I looked down, realizing that his hand was holding my right wrist, the tips of my claws red with his blood. "How could you? That was so stupid!"

"I know-"

"You could've killed both of us, even in here!"

"I know, okay? Just calm down."

I ripped myself away from him and took a step back. "Calm down?" I shot daggers at him. "Haven't you learned not to say that to a girl?" I paced slightly, trying to breathe. I took away our abilities so he can't kill me in here. But I left the claws so I can enter his mind. So healing is something we can't do, either.

I looked at him, my hands on my hips. Another stunt like that and we could both die. Or suffer major brain damage, which might as well be the same thing. "Why? Was all that news to you, too?"

His face sobered and his gaze dropped. "Yeah." For the first time in a long time, he truly sounded defeated. My shoulders dropped and I felt sorry for him. But then I remembered who I was dealing with and tried to force myself not to feel that way. It felt wrong to have sympathy for him after what he's done.

"I don't think you killed them."

"You saw-"

"Yeah, I know. But I went back and there was nothing."

"I could've blocked it out."

I shook my head. "I would've found it." I stepped forward. "You were telling yourself that you were going to kill them. Why?"

"I don't know."

"I need to go back in," I said and he began to shake his head. "I believe you had some kind of outside influence."

"Kit-"

"This is the reason I am here, remember?!" I huffed and gathered myself. "I'm sorry if it hurts to think you killed your family and the images are too hard to see, but I don't recall getting any worm fuzziness after you killed my pack and I saw every one of them die. So if your balls were big enough for that, then they are certainly big enough for this."

" _Hey, Chris, it's Kit. I don't have my cell. But I was just calling to let you know I'm okay and there's no need to worry. Don't come looking for me."_

"This is crazy," Aaron said. Out of everyone there gathered around the kitchen island to listen to the message, he looked to Sam for a reaction. But Sam's eyes were fixed on the phone on the counter in front of them. They had listened to the message a dozen times, now, and he was still just as confused.

"Was she serious?" Cora asked, looking around. "She doesn't want us to find her?"

Peter sighed. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"No," Sam said, eyes still on the phone. "She wouldn't have said that unless she was somewhere she knew," he thought aloud. "Somewhere she thought was safe."

"By whose definition?"

"I thought," Aaron looked at Sam, ignoring Peter, "that's here, with us. Isn't it? This is her safe place?"

Sam looked at him. "You're forgetting, Aaron, that Kit's lived a long time." He shook his head in remembrance. "With everywhere she's gone and the people she's met, who knows where she is or what she calls safe. I'm afraid we don't know her very well. No one does."

"What about Derek?" Cora asked him.

Sam stared at the phone. "Like I said: no one does."

"Well, I might have a place we can start with." Chris held open his jacket to pull out a piece of paper he had stashed away inside. "I knew that, out of all the people she could've called, she chose me. That had to have meant something. With her talk about not having a phone, I knew she had to be using someone else's and she wanted me to trace it. So I did."

He unfolded the paper and then gave it to Sam. "The phone belongs to a house on the edge of Eugene, Oregon." He watched closely for Sam's reaction. "Mean anything to you?"

Sam studied the paper, swearing under his breath. "Yeah." He growled slightly, his pulse rising. "He took her back."

Aaron straightened. "Back where?"

"Back to where this all began," Sam said as he tossed the paper on the counter. "To the first place she ever called home."

"And…" Peter stepped forward, "where exactly is that?"

"The house she and Tobias owned before we knew who he really was."

"Wait," Aaron said. "You don't mean the same house where she tried to kill him after finding out what he did and he nearly turned her to the dark side? That same house?"

"Yeah."

Chris eyed Sam. "What did he mean by Tobias tried to turn her?"

Sam sighed. "Just that. She was a mess. Her emotions were everywhere, she was using abilities I didn't know existed, and yet at the same time she was vulnerable. He might have just killed every one she knew, but she also loved him very much. And all that combined…she almost went with him."

"What stopped her?"

"I showed up and she saw I was alive."

"You grounded her," Cora told him.

Peter crossed his arms. "You're saying she almost became a member of Deucalion's pack, and now she's at the same place with the same guy whispering in her ear who nearly won her over the first time?" No one answered him. "Not to mention the fact that she told us not to find her." He glanced around at the others.

Sam crossed his arms and looked at Peter. "What are you trying to say? We shouldn't look for her?"

"No." He put his hands on the counter top and leaned into it. "You have no idea what you're going to find. With as long as it's been, who knows what they've done to her, or what they've told her. We don't even know what it is they truly want with her."

Aaron scoffed. "Well I know you won't be going on any rescue missions, so you don't have anything to worry about."

Peter ignored him and looked at Sam. "Forget who she is as a person, Deucalion getting his hands on the Kirin would not be a good thing for any of us. How do we even know we haven't already lost her?"

"How do we know 'they' want anything with her?" Aaron asked. "Tobias has been the one wanting her this whole time. He even told Kit his plans were different from his father's."

"Blair said Tobias wasn't with them when they went back for Ennis," Cora added.

"He was probably following Kit, waiting for the perfect time to take her. Derek and I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"Then that poses a new question," Chris said. "What does Tobias need with a Kirin?"

All eyes fell on Peter. He sighed. "What?"

"You like evil plans," Aarons said. "If you were Tobias, what would you do?"

Peter sighed with annoyance. "If I kill her, I'll get a power boost, but once she's dead, a new Kirin will be chosen and the search begins all over again. If he was going to kill her she would've been dead a long time ago. He needs her for something only a Kirin can give him. It must be one of her shifts."

"So which one?" Cora asked.

Aaron shrugged. "Kit said that Tobias just kept reiterating the fact that he wants her, that it's always been about her."

"So they can be free," Sam said. "The night he killed everyone, when I showed up at the house, he wanted her to come with him so that they could be free."

"Free?" Chris asked. "Like they were slaves to something?"

"Or someone," Aaron said.

Sam nodded. "Deucalion."

Peter pushed off the counter. "Well, that's just great. He doesn't want her for her body or her powers. He wants her for her mind."

I was back in the house with young Tobias, at the scene of the crime. So I went back a week and played each day in slow motion, looking for clues. But it didn't take long. I guess Tobias wasn't very popular at school, had zero friends. But there was one man who couldn't stay away: Deucalion.

They met every day at Tobias' school lunch. Clearly Deucalion was trying to recruit him. Tobias was the only werewolf in his family. And none of them knew. But somehow Deucalion did. In order to find out how they really met, I'd have to go back further, which I don't have time for.

Deucalion spent all their talks telling Tobias how his family would reject him as soon as they found out. That all it would take is one slip up. He also, without saying the words, convinced Tobias that one day he'd kill his parents, claiming that we all do it.

Fast forward, after their death, Tobias joined Deucalion's pack. But this was before the Alpha Pack. Tobias' eyes did change to blue after that day, but I'm still not convinced he killed his family. It sounds more likely that Deucalion killed them to force Tobias to join him. But Deucalion's not his father, so that's a little comforting.

But then Deucalion began killing his pack. Tobias didn't go along with that. Deucalion told him it would make him stronger, even used his own family's death against him. The guilt Tobias felt was enough to sink the Titanic a million times over. But I felt as his heart turned cold.

Deucalion then found an Alpha for Tobias to kill, and he did. It wasn't easy, but Tobias came out of top and became an Alpha at age twelve. They kept killing, adding to their power, and formed their Alpha Pack. But Tobias and I met freshman year of high school.

I chained my bike up and turned to head to the school. I slammed into someone, and instantly began apologizing. I remember thinking he was going to yell at me. But his eyes met mine and softened. "You're cool," he smiled. "Don't worry about it." He looked at the school and then back at me. "You new here?"

I smiled. "No. You are."

And I think the rest is history. But when Deucalion caught wind Tobias had a girlfriend, he started stalking me. I saw a fight between him and Tobias after Tobias found out. I froze my search. Tobias didn't meet me with the intention of deceiving me.

Deucalion told Tobias he'd kill me and my pack. Tobias pleaded to spare me, saying he'd do anything to save me. And that's when he agreed to kill my pack. In exchange, Deucalion was going to let Tobias and I leave. He was going to let Tobias out of his pack. So Tobias wasn't just coining for my life but his, too.

I'm sure he knew there'd be a day when Deucalion wouldn't need him anymore. But that explains everything Tobias was saying that night. The night everyone died, he kept saying that we were free and could run away. Even today, he said again that we are free. But we're only free because Deucalion doesn't know where we're at.

I cut the memories, pulling my hand out of Tobias' neck. I stumbled back. My mind was in a fog. That was too much information in one sitting. Too many feelings. Not only his, but mine. Yeah, he killed people. But he met me with pure intentions. And then when he thought I'd die, he did everything to save me. But at what cost?

I finally looked at Tobias. His eyes met mine and I knew what he was thinking. We were both done. We were tired, drenched in sweat, and both our noses were gushing blood. We had pushed the limits too far. And we clearly both got more than we bargained for. The only question: how does this change things? How does this change us? How does this affect his relationship with Deucalion?

The house came back into view as Tobias removed his claws from my neck. I slumped out of the chair and hit the floor, my nose bleeding down my shirt. I didn't even feel my body hitting the ground. But it felt like time had slowed. From what I could tell, Tobias had passed out. We were both exhausted and drained.

The house was now pitch black. How long were we in there? I forced myself to move. I got to my knees with the help of the chair. And then used the table to get to my shaking legs. My head felt like it was going to explode and my ears were both ringing and stuffed. I turned away from the table and looked at the wall.

It was only two feet away, but it felt like a mile. I pushed off the table and slammed into the wall, underestimating how much force it'd take to get me there. I felt like it should hurt, but it didn't. I wasn't sure if that was good or not. I shouldn't be feeling like this.

I was in there too long. It was too much. I don't think I have any brain damage, but it's too soon to tell. I think the only thin damaged here is me and my feelings. My whole world and thoughts about Tobias were just turned upside down. Once again, someone I thought I knew had too many secrets. And I found out at the wrong time.

Has my head pulsed, and I leaned into the wall, my nose burned. I brought my hand up to it and then pulled it away. My finger tips came back with black blood. So that's what this is. I tried to take a step and slipped off the wall. I crashed to the ground.

But, this time, I didn't try to get back up. I surrender. To everything. I give up trying to figure it out. I'm done trying to save everyone. How can I save anyone if I can't even safe myself? I don't know what to believe, anymore. In myself, or anyone. People only let me down.

I don't even know who I am, anymore. My whole belief system, my foundation, is gone. I'm gone. I stared at the ceiling, my head spinning. And then Blair's voice played in my head:

" _Those are the minutes people don't come back from. It's those moments when you're alone, thinking it's over, that decide who you are after this. This isn't a funeral, Kit, it's a revolution after all your tears have turned to rage. It's a defining moment. I just came to tell you that. Don't let it turn you into me."_

But what if I can't come back from this? What if I can't be the same person that I was? The room came back into focus and the ache in my head dulled slightly. I heard a sharp vibration and jumped. My body screamed against the action, but I forced it to freeze and I listened.

And then I heard it again. I looked where the sound was coming from, at Tobias. His pocket had a light shining through it. I rolled over and crawled across the floor to him. He was still out cold. I reached into his pocket and grabbed his vibrating phone.

I pulled it out and looked at the screen. _DAD_ Is what the screen read. I dropped the phone. Tobias, you idiot. He brought his phone, and if Deucalion's at all smart, he can track it. He might be on his way. Or nearly here. I reached up to put my hand on Tobias to wake him and warn him.

But I stopped, hand mid air. Why am I warning him? How does this new information change what he did to me? It doesn't. It doesn't change anything. They're still dead and I'm still supposed to hate him. Can't I hate him and save him? I shook my head. What am I doing?

He's not the same man I knew. It's clear the man I knew wasn't even the real him. It was an act. And he got them killed to save me. He might have had good intentions, but that doesn't change his devils side. The side that lied to me. The side that planned a fake future with me. The side that killed Sophia and countless others. He might've seemed innocent when I met him, and didn't make the deal with the devil until a year into our relationship, but he was already gone when I met him. We just didn't know it yet. Not even Tobias.

The phone vibrated again with a new caller ID. I swore under my breath and chucked the phone across the room. It shattered on the wall into a million pieces, some of those pieces staying in the wall. I put my hand on Tobias and began trying to wake him.

"Tobias. Get up." If Tobias is now Deucalion's enemy, it might be useful to have Tobias on my side. The enemy of my enemy, and all that. I got to my knees, some of my strength returning to me. "Tobias, we need to leave." But he was out way too cold to wake him. He was breathing, but it was very shallow. He might be comatose. Oops.

I startled and there was a loud crash from behind me. I twisted to see the front door had been kicked in and now laid in the living room. But that wasn't what scared me. It was the pair of red eyes I saw walking through the now front doorway. A second pair followed. And I thought I was done for.

But one of them turned on the lights and I saw who it was. It was Derek and Sam. I exhaled everything in my lungs, so relieved to see them. I quickly got to my feet. "Derek!"

"Beckett!" he locked eyes with me. I ran across the room to him, practically jumping into his arms and hugging him. He quickly grabbed me and held on. I couldn't help but notice how tightly he was holding me. But I'm sure I was holding him just as tight. He pulled me back a little and looked me over. I'm sure I looked like a mess. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to break down crying, all of my emotions were coming to a head. And seeing him was the cherry on the cake. But I held it back. There'll be time for that later. "I'm fine," I said in a rush. "But we need to go. The Alphas are coming." I looked over at Sam. But his eyes were fixed on Tobias with a look I've never seen on him before.

"Sam," Derek said. Sam had to pry his eyes away from Tobias. "Did you hear her?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Let's go."

"No!" I said. Both boys looked at me weird. I quickly tried to correct myself. "It's a long story and I'll explain to the full, but we need to bring Tobias." I could see alarms going off in both of their heads. "Deucalion wants him dead, now, and we can't let that happen."

"And why not?" Sam spat.

I gave him a look of sympathy and pleading. "He might be able to help us." I sighed, "If he ever wakes up." I looked at Derek. His eyes locked on mine. He hated Tobias and it was unfair of me to ask either of them to save him. But he nodded and then looked at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, and then headed for Tobias. I let go of Derek and turned to go with Sam. But Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me back. My chest slammed into his a split second before our lips crashed. It felt like time stopped, and nothing else in the world mattered than me and him, here in this moment.

I pulled back begrudgingly, and looked him in the eyes. I'm sure my face said a thousand words, as did his. But I didn't have any to say. I was speechless.

"I don't care what happens, don't ever tell me to let you go," he said.

My heart skipped a beat, at the worry in his voice. "I won't."

Sam walked past us with Tobias over his shoulder. He wasn't thrilled, but Tobias was still breathing, so that was good. Sam loaded Tobias into his car, while Derek and I went to mine. But Sam stopped me before I got in the car. I hugged him and gave him a thankful expression.

"Don't thank me yet," he said. "We've got one more thing to do."

"They could be here any minute," I said. "Can't it wait?"

"No." He turned and walked to the trunk of his car. I looked at Derek. He had a knowing look but didn't say anything. Sam came back a minute later with two large cans of gasoline. "We need to finish this. I already opened the gas main while I was in there."

I didn't need any further explanation. I knew what he wanted to do. I was torn. But that was my human half being sentimental. I grabbed a can from him and walked into the house. Sam followed me and we drenched the house in the two cans of gas, as it filled with the smell of natural gas. We tossed the cans, Sam sat a burner phone on the counter and then we left the building. Sam went out first. I stopped at the doorway and looked back. Something I need to stop doing.

Derek drove my car as I settled into the passenger seat. We followed Sam, as he knew the way home. I smiled to myself. We were going home. I pulled Sam's cell out of my pocket and looked at it. I then stared into the side mirror, watching as row after row of homes got smaller and smaller.

I flipped Sam's phone open and typed in the number he gave me. Then, as I stared into the mirror, I pressed the dial button. It only rang once. That was all that was needed to send my past up in flames. The fire ball went twenty feet above the houses, and I was confident now one would ever rebuild. If people knew what had happened there, they wouldn't want to. I don't.

"You okay?" Derek asked. I gave one last look at the darkening cloud above the once perfect house I used to call home. I sighed and then looked at Derek. He had this look on his face like he was expecting me to cry. Like I'd ask him to pull over or go back. And he looked prepared to do either.

"It's not my home," I said. I surprised myself by saying it. But it felt right. I smiled to myself, remembering the good that happened there. I reached across the center console and grabbed Derek's hand, my fingers comfortably mingling with his. "You are."


	13. Chapter 13: Down Time

I was sitting on Derek's bed, on my second pot of coffee, and flipping through my bestiary. I know I should be sleeping, or resting somehow. And that's what I was planning on doing when we got back last night. But once we got back to Beacon Hills…I just needed to do something.

Finding out how to get Tobias out of his coma was the only thing I could think to do. But the bestiary's not helping. Deaton says it'll just take time, that he'll wake himself up. Only problem, Deaton and I both know he may never wake up. Which doesn't really help anyone right now. Sam said I was with Tobias for two days. It only felt like a few hours. But that's just two more hours that man has stolen from me. My mind replayed it all over and over again.

"Everything okay?"

I looked up from my book at Derek. He had just stood from the couch and was walking toward me. "Fine," I smiled. "Why?"

He sat down next to me, with a look that told me that he didn't believe my words. "You haven't turned the page in an hour."

"It's a lot to read," I held up the book. His expression remained the same as he raised his eyebrows. I dropped the book in my lap and stared at it with a sigh.

"It's okay, you know."

I looked at him. "What?"

His eyes were searching mine. "To not be okay." I knew he was right, but I didn't say anything. I leaned toward him and let my head fall on his shoulder. I sighed through my nose, finally feeling a little tired from my recent events. But it might just be the caffeine.

"You can talk to me about what happened." He spoke as if he thought I didn't know that. Or maybe he was just kindly trying to ask me to tell him without making me feel like I was being forced to. He and I both know I only talk when I'm ready and not a minute sooner.

I had told him and Sam the general details about what happened, mainly because I needed to explain how Tobias wound up with brain damage. Neither of them pushed for more. But they knew I was leaving things out. I'm sure they were all afraid of what Tobias would do to me.

"I know." I sat up straight. "Tobias was…interesting. Like normal, I couldn't tell if he was lying. That's why we did what we did. I needed to know if he was telling the truth." I stopped, thinking. Then I looked at Derek. "This is the part where you tell me how stupid I was."

He shook his head. "No. But, why did you do it, knowing how dangerous it was?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I knew the answer but was searching for the words. "I wanted to know why he did it." I stopped and corrected myself, "I needed to know why he did what he did." Derek didn't say anything, but I knew that he understood.

He slowly leaned in, like he was going to kiss me. But the loft door opened and our attention was switched to it and not each other. Aaron and Sam walked in. My eyes stayed on Aaron. This was the first I've seen him since Tobias took me. I stood and walked up to him.

His eyes locked on me and he smiled from ear to ear. "Kit." When I reached him, he wrapped his arms around me in the tightest hug. I don't think finding out that he was my brother changed how I felt about him. It only confirmed it. To me, he was my brother even when I knew he wasn't. The only thing that's changed is his title.

I pulled back and ran my hand through his hair, purposely messing it up. "Thank you for listening to me."

He swatted at my hand and then began fixing his hair. "What are brothers for?" he sighed at the mess I made.

"Brothers?" Derek asked, curiously. I stepped back from Aaron and then looked at Derek. I opened my mouth and then closed it. I looked at Aaron. He glanced at me and then Derek. He sighed, giving up on his hair and then groaned at me.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked. I shrugged.

Derek stepped forward. "Tell me what?"

Aaron was facing me, ignoring Derek. "Have you told him anything? At all?"

"We've been busy," I said as Aaron groaned. "What? There have been more important things to deal with."

"Cora knows," he said it like it was supposed to make some kind of point. It didn't.

"Yeah, because that's what the circumstances called for."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked across the room, stopping next to Derek. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Then he continued across the room. Sam's comment prompted me to ignore Aaron and look at Derek. He was clearly confused, slightly concerned, and a bit annoyed. Aaron was still talking, about what I don't know.

I crossed my arms and raised my eyes brows at him. "Done yet?"

"Aaron," Sam called. Aaron looked past me, finally quiet. "Come here, and let her explain, please." Aaron walked across the room to Sam. I sighed, thankful I was able to speak now. I walked a few steps closer to Derek. And then I told him everything. How Ben's my father, Blair's my sister, Aaron's my brother. The whole thing.

Aaron plopped on the couch. "Lucky for you two, Kit's mom was adopted. Or else you two would be cousins." He was shoving chips into his mouth. I'm not even sure where he found them.

"Thank you," I said with dry amusement.

"Anytime," he winked.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Derek. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but there just wasn't a chance to."

"I understand," he said. "I'm just sorry you had to go through that alone." And by that I knew what he really meant was 'I'm sorry you couldn't tell me because I was too busy being a jerk'.

"And I'm sorry, too," I nodded. "We both said some things we wish we didn't." I could tell by his change in facial expression that he knew what I was referring to.

Aaron groaned. "Okay, can we please talk about something that won't end with you two making out?!"

I scoffed and looked at him. "We didn't even touch each other."

He looked at me with a serious expression. "But you did in your mind, and that's enough for me."

I opened my mouth with the plans of getting into an argument with him, but Derek stepped forward and spoke. "Alright, Aaron. Why don't you tell me what you were thinking when you showed up with Scott and Isaac the other night." I smiled. Good one.

Aaron opened his mouth and then closed it. Sam chuckled, "He just got his panties in a twist when Kit told him about Ben and decided that was his best chance at lashing out." Sam said it with a teasing tone, but I knew he was serious. Derek caught on, not missing a beat.

He looked from Sam to Aaron, and spoke very seriously, like this was a life or death thing. "Is that true, Aaron? You wear panties?" Sam burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Aaron's face turned beet red. Derek smiled but I could tell he was trying to stay serious.

Aaron sat the chip bag aside and leaned forward, pointing an accusatory finger at Derek. "I do not wear panties," he said sternly. Apparently he was taking this seriously.

I smiled. "Well, they certainly aren't boxers."

He looked at me, flabbergasted. "How would you know?!"

"First, I do the laundry. I don't know how many times I've gotten my underwear confused with yours," I said. At that, Sam laughed hard and Derek gave in laughing, too. "And second, you walk around the house in your underwear, and sometimes, nothing else. You're the reason why I can't have people over."

Aaron held up his hands in defense. "You told me to make myself at home."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to keep your clothes on!" It was hard for me to not laugh. I was trying so hard.

"Then why didn't you say something?!" he stood, still taking this conversation way too seriously.

I chuckled, looking at Derek. "I blame you."

Sam wiped a tear from his eye because he was laughing so hard. "I wish we could've gotten that on camera."

Aaron looked around. "I'm serious!" Sam had stopped laughing for about two seconds, and then Aaron said that. Sam began laughing again, his face turning red. If there was one thing he loved more than all else, it was watching his brother squirm.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked to see Peter walking in the room. He approached cautiously, taking in the scene. Then his eyes looked on mine, giving me his signature look. "Do I dare ask?" He looked around again. I shook my head, but I don't think he saw me.

Next I hear Derek's voice, "We were just discussing Aaron's choice in underwear." His eye landed on Aaron, and his smile grew as he saw the spreading look of embarrassment on Aaron's face. The kid deserves it. Peter raised an eyebrow, glancing at Aaron and then me.

Aaron stepped toward me. "This couldn't have been brought up some other time? It had to be now?"

Peter sighed through his nose, realizing that Derek was serious. "Okay…"

Aaron looked at me very seriously. "How was I supposed to know you didn't want me walking around the house in my underwear?"

"Alright. I'm leaving," Peter turned around and headed for the door. "This is not a discussion I need to be a part of."

I watched him walk away. "That's all it takes to get you to leave? Wish I'd known that sooner."

"You're all a bunch of children," he mumbled.

Sam sat on the couch. "Hey, wait! We're gonna talk about Kit's next." Peter just shook his head and disappeared out the door.

I knew Sam was just teasing, so I smiled. But I looked at him and said, "How do you know I'm wearing any?" I said with the sexiest voice I could muster. Sam smiled and chuckled. Derek raised an eye brow at my unusual boldness, but laughed anyway.

Aaron looked like he was about to crack. I laughed sympathetically, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I really don't mind, okay? I figure, you can grow up when you want to." He didn't look like he believed me. I smiled and hugged him. "We're just messing with you, Aaron."

Sam's voice chimed in. "He takes his underwear very seriously."

I pulled back from Aaron, seeing the scowl on his face toward Sam. I looked at Sam. He and Derek sat with large grins on their faces. I sighed, trying not to laugh, and pointed a finger at them. "Enough now, yeah? I think we've sufficiently teased him."

Aaron's eyes pierced through Sam. "I'm going to remember this."

"Hey," I back handed his arm. "No one's going to be remembering anything."

"I'll take that as a bet." Derek walked across the room and straight to me. His arm went around my waist, pulling me in to him as our lips crashed.

"Eww!" Aaron screamed. "Stop it!" he flailed his arms around and walked out of my sight. Derek and I were trying to keep kissing while smiling, something that is nearly impossible.

I pulled back and looked Derek in the eyes. "Did you have to do that?"

"What? Kiss you?" he smiled like a little kid. "Yeah. I did."

"No," Aaron said. "You didn't!"

Derek twisted to look at him. "That's about all we can do with our clothes on. Unless, you'd like to see our choice in underwear."

Sam laughed. Aaron threw up his hands. "I'm out." He promptly left the loft. Sam stood and walked toward us.

"He'll be fine." He grinned. "I'm gonna…let you two get reacquainted." Sam kept walking. Derek smiled and I blushed, tipping my head and leaning forward into Derek's chest.

I sighed and looked up at Derek. "You gotta love my family."

"Well, they're my family, too."

"Oh, yeah." I shrugged. "Well, Sam's just jealous."

"I heard that," Sam called.

I turned around and watched as Sam left, closing the door. I looked back at Derek. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Now-" Derek's hands went to my thighs, lifting me up. I had one leg on each side of him, squeezing his waist to keep me up. "-where were we?"


	14. Chapter 14: Currents

"No, stay there," I said into my phone. The door bell rang behind me and I sighed. "I need to know the second he wakes up."

"If he wakes up," Sam corrected.

I turned and headed for the door. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to stick around and help, and this is how you're helping me." I reached the door as the bell rang again. I opened the door, shocked to find Lydia standing in front of me. "I'm gonna need to call you back." I promptly ended the call.

"Bad time?" Lydia questioned.

"Lydia." I shook my head. "No, not at all." I slid the phone away. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, readjusting her purse strap on her shoulder. "About Tobias."

My eyes widened and I swear I stopped breathing for a second. I stepped back, pulling the door with me. "Come in." She walked into my house, glancing around as I shut the door. She stopped in the middle of the room, turning and looking at me.

I crossed my arms loosely in front of me. "Where did you hear that name?" I spoke cautiously. She and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye, which makes me wonder what she's really doing here.

"Aiden mentioned it," she shrugged.

"Like in passing, or was there context? What exactly did he say? When did he say it?" I asked them a little too quickly. Her eyes slightly widened at my urgency to know. "I'm sorry, I'll slow down," I sighed, glancing around. My eyes happened to glance at the kitchen clock. School hasn't started yet.

Lydia slightly nodded, her wheels turning. "He mentioned it yesterday," she finally said. "At school. When I asked him who Tobias was, he said he was a friend that has been missing for a couple days."

"So how did you know I'd know who Tobias was?"

She gave me a look like I was being ridiculous, tilting her head to the side. "Please. You seem to know everything and everyone when it comes to this…supernatural stuff."

"And?" I took a step forward. "What else did Aiden say?"

Her lips were tightly closed. Her eyes skirted the floor before answering. "He thinks Derek has something to do with it. So I thought I'd warn you."

My eyes narrowed. "Did he tell you to come here?"

She scoffed, "No." Her eyes met mine and her expression dropped. "Why? What's going on?"

"Listen, Lydia, Aiden's not a good guy. He's an Alpha-"

"I know."

"But you don't know how he got that title. And Tobias is worse."

She looked about ready to dart out of the room. She was still frightened easily by all of this. But she stayed. "You know where he is."

"As long as you and Aiden are together, I can't talk to you about anything," I said. She scoffed and shook her head. "Trust me, Lydia. I was in love with a bad boy once, too. It didn't end very well." My pocket beeped at me. I sighed and pulled out my phone. It was a text from Derek.

Lydia walked past me and headed for the door. I followed her. "Lydia-"

She opened the door and stopped, whipping around to look at me. "I know that there is a lot more to this." She looked outside. "I just came to warn you."

"Warn me about what? Aiden's the one afraid of me."

"I know," she spoke slightly hushed, like what she was saying was going against her better judgment. "Last night, Aiden said they were close to finding Tobias, and that when they did, the people who took him were going to pay. I just thought you should know."

She turned and left. I watched her walk down the driveway and get into her car. Then I remembered Derek's text. I looked at my phone, opening the message: _They're coming._

I stood in the middle of Derek's loft, arms crossed. My eyes were fixed on the large symbol spray painted on the window. It was the Alpha pack's symbol. The same symbol was marked on the front door of the Hale house when the Alphas first got here, and it was carved into Ben's bedroom floor after they took Sam's spare car keys.

They are definitely coming. The question is why. Surly Deucalion knows that Tobias wants me. So if it was Tobias they were after, why not come after me? But maybe this is something else. I'm sure Tobias being missing hasn't stopped whatever Deucalion's original plan was. I exhaled, thinking.

"So what are we going to do?" Cora asked from behind me. I turned around and looked at her. She was sitting on the couch. She looked more helpless than worried. I glanced at Derek sitting on one of the steps to the metal stair case at my right.

"I don't know yet," he said.

I cleared my throat. "Lydia stopped by my place this morning. Aiden seems to think they're getting close to finding Tobias."

"Is that what you think this is about?" Derek gestured at the symbol. I glanced over my shoulder, giving it another look.

I turned back and shook my head. "I don't know."

"Why is he such a big deal? This Tobias guy," Cora asked me. "And why haven't we killed him?"

"Tobias now knows that Deucalion's not on his side, and never really was. If he wakes up, we might be able to get him to trust us enough to tell us what Deucalion's end game is and how to stop him. If Deucalion finds him, he'll probably kill him and we'll lose our chance."

"Are you sure you just don't want him to die, because you still have feelings for him?"

"Cora," Derek warned, shooting her a glare.

I looked at Derek. "It's okay." He looked at me apologetically. I looked back at Cora. "Part of me will always have feelings for the man I knew. But that's not him. And I won't let my feelings, for anyone, stop me from doing what needs to be done." She didn't say anything. The room grew quiet for a minute.

"Are you sure they won't find him?" Derek asked me.

I nodded. "He's somewhere Tobias never knew about and Deucalion wouldn't think to look."

"But, just in case, I think you should join Sam. At least until tomorrow."

"I'm not sitting this out."

"We can't risk it, you just said it yourself."

I sighed. He was right. "Okay."

He looked at Cora. "Go tell Lydia to stay away from Aiden."

"I already tried," I said.

Cora stood. "I'll make her understand."

"Gently, please."

She scowled at me before leaving the room. I watched her leave, thinking. "She's changed."

Derek was staring at the door, where she had just left. "Yeah." He stood. "Have you heard from your little sister?"

"No. It's like Blair dropped off the face of the earth. Did she ever know about Tobias taking me?"

"I think Aaron tried calling her, but I'm not sure. I was in and out during all of his 9-1-1 calls he made to everyone. Why? You think something happened to her?"

"I don't know. She pulls these disappearing acts all the time, and comes back just fine. Plus she didn't take it too well when I told her I was her sister."

"Maybe she just needs some time."

"Yeah," I ran my hand through my hair. "It's still weird to think that, the whole time, she and Daniel were my siblings. I mean, I used to help Daniel with his biology; I'd babysit Blair when Daniel was busy with work. They even lived with me and Tobias for a short while." I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe it's just too hard for Blair to think of someone else as a brother, with Aaron and all."

"That, and she thought she was alone. A lot has changed for her, too."

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed. "Anyway, I need to take care of a few things and then I'll go meet Sam."

"Be careful."

"No one will follow me."

"No, I meant you. You be careful."

"I will." I kissed him and then left. I got to my car as my phone rang. I climbed in the car as I answered it. "Stiles. Been a while."

"Yeah, probably too long," he sighed.

"Everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay. Deaton was just taken by the Darach."

I froze. "Uh…"

"A Darach? You don't know what that is?"

"No, I know what it is, a dark druid. I'm just wondering how you know what it is."

He sighed, annoyed. "Scott didn't talk to you?"

"I guess not. But, you're telling me there's a Darach in town and it has Deaton…?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, calm down," I sighed. "I've been knee deep in Alphas for the past couple of months, so excuse me if I need to ask a few questions. I figured if there was something going on you guys would tell me, which is why I didn't ask. But I guess next time I'll just assume the silence means trouble."

"Look, we weren't going to bother you with this because you already were dealing with enough, with Tobias and the Alphas and all that. Not to mention the fact that we knew it wasn't werewolves doing the killing."

I paused, thinking. "When I was at the station last, your dad asked me to take a look at his case, something about some murders."

"Well, whatever the body count was then, it has most likely doubled."

"How'd it all start?"

"They're human sacrifices. Three virgins, three warriors and now-"

"Healers," I finished.

"Exactly."

"How many healers have died?"

"Two. Deaton would make the third."

"So he's not dead?"

"Not yet," he said as he exhaled. I didn't say anything. I have way too much on my plate. But I have ever since I came back to this town. I should be used to it by now. "You still there?"

"Yeah. Where's Scott?"

"He's at the school with me and Aaron. We're looking for Lydia. We think she can help us find him."

Yeah, if she knew what she was doing. And what is Aaron doing? "What makes you think that?"

"Long story, I'll explain later."

"Okay. So what can I do?"

"Well, since you're every supernatural creature in the book, I was thinking you might have a way to find him. You know, something up your sleeve you haven't shown us yet."

"I'll have to think on that. But in the mean time, I'll meet you at the school and help with Lydia."

"Okay, thanks."

"And, Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, bother me."

"Yeah, will do."

I ended the call and then texted Sam: _The Alphas are looking for Tobias and think they're close. I'll fill you in when I see you later. Don't leave him!_

Then I texted Derek: _Stiles called. I'm going to help them find Deaton. Any ideas about our Alpha problem, yet?_

I tossed the phone in the passenger seat and then drove to the school. The whole way there I was thinking about the Darach and the sacrifices. I know what it means if they succeed in all their sacrifices. Or rather, what it might mean for me. But I quickly pushed it out of my mind. We'll stop them before it gets to that point.

I walked into the school, following the sounds of my friends' voices. I walked into a class room, finding Stiles, Cora, Lydia, and Aaron. Stiles looked like he was about to give up and pull his hair out. "Finally!" he said when he saw me. "Did you by chance think of anything on the way here, while you took the scenic route?"

"It's only been about ten minutes, and I was at Derek's so I wasn't drastically close," I said. I walked up to them. Lydia sat at a desk, pencil in hand. I looked at what she was drawing. It looked like the makings of a tree. I looked at the others. "What have you tried?"

Lydia sighed. "Not you, too."

"You're our best bet," I told her.

"I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"Wait, what?" Stiles looked at her. "Why Danny?"

"Because," Scott's voice echoed through the room and we all looked at him as he entered. He had a hand over his shoulder and I could smell blood. "Last night he was a target, but he wasn't a sacrifice."

"Whoa, what happened last night?" I asked, looking at Stiles almost accusingly.

He straightened, giving me the 'what for' look. "That's when two of the healers were killed. Ethan brought Danny into the hospital."

"Why?"

Scott walked up to us. "He'd been poisoned with Mistletoe."

"Mistletoe? And you think this was the druid?" I asked and he nodded.

"Isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, that's where we're going," Stiles said.

Scott pulled out his phone and looked at it. "I'll meet you there."

"Why?"

Scott turned his phone around so we could see it. It was a text from Allison: _I think I've found something._

I looked at Scott. "Go." I looked at the others. "Let me know when you find anything, and I mean ANYTHING."

"Yeah, we will," Stiles said as Scott left the room.

"Aaron, you're coming with me," I said and headed for the door.

"Why?" he asked as he jogged to catch up. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out. It was a text from Derek: _Isaac and Boyd came up with a plan. Now we wait._

I sighed. Good, he's not alone. I turned to Aaron as we walked. "I need to be in many places at the same time, and I could use your help."

"With what?"

"Well, you might not be a hundred percent trained, but you're a lion with claws and teeth." We walked out the main school doors and into the parking lot. "I'm going to take you to Sam. I need you to help him protect Tobias."

"Is that the real reason?" We stopped at the car. "Or are you just trying to make sure I don't get in the way again?"

"No, that's not it at all. You and Sam are my best bet at keeping him safe."

"What about you?"

"I need to help find Deaton and help Derek."

"What's wrong with Derek?"

"I'll explain on the way." We got into the car and I drove to where we're keeping Tobias. I took the long way, looping around town a few times. I had to make sure I wasn't being followed. And I wasn't. I drove through the woods, off the beaten path.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked.

"Have you heard from Sam?"

"No."

"I texted him about an hour ago."

He looked out the car windows. "Something tells me reception's not very good out here." I came to a stop a few minutes later. Aaron looked just as confused, but he'd understand in a minute. I got out of the car, letting the door fall closed behind me.

Aaron came up to me, pointing in the distance, "Is that…?" He didn't finish. But he didn't have to. I knew what he was looking at.

"Yep. The Hale house." I pulled my eyes away from it and walked a couple feet away from the car. I went to a small, hidden gate and opened it, going through. Aaron followed.

"How did you know this was here?"

"This is where Kate held me and Derek," I said as we walked through the dark tunnel. "It's the only place I could think of that Deucalion and Tobias never knew of."

"So you're keeping Tobias down here?"

"Yep."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. Derek and I decided that the less people who know, the better. Even he doesn't know."

"Wow. He must really trust you," he said. I found the right door and slid it open. It brought back a lot of memories, being down here again. But I shoved it away and stepped into the room. I looked around and didn't see Sam. "Uh…Sam?"

"Something's not right."

"Duh. Where were you keeping Tobias?"

"Over here." I walked around the table in the room and a couple of chairs. There was a small off shoot room where we'd set up a bed and had Tobias. I walked into the small room and found a bed, covers pulled back, and no Tobias. Oh. No. This is not good. "Aaron-" I turned and around and stopped, seeing Aaron. He was standing at the table, Sam's coat in front of him on it.

"I know," he said, and held up a phone. I walked up to him and took the phone. It was Sam's. The screen displayed my text messages, but you could barely read them through the blood smeared on the phone.

"That's Sam's."

"I know."

"No, Aaron. The blood is Sam's."

"What? How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know that blood anywhere, and it's Sam's," I looked him in the eyes. I could see the growing worry on his face.

He swallowed hard, pointing over my shoulder. "And, uh, Tobias – is he…?"

"Gone." I put down Sam's phone, while Aaron had his mini freak out moment.

"How'd they find him?"

"I don't know. Only Sam and I knew where we were keeping Tobias."

"But Aiden said they were close."

"Yeah, and maybe he said that just to scare us," I countered. Aaron ran his hands through is hair and took a few steps away. I pulled out my phone and texted Derek: _They have him. Sam and Tobias are GONE. Found Sam's blood. Spoke to him this morning and everything was fine. Don't know what happened. It's like they vanished._

"We need to go," I said.

Aaron looked at me. "And do what?"

"Find them, Aaron. We find them."

My phone buzzed and I quickly looked at it, hoping it was Derek. It was Stiles: _We found something. Meet us at the vet clinic._

"We need to go." I quickly ushered Aaron to the car and then drove as fast as I could to the clinic. Stiles' Jeep and Scott's bike were parked out front. We ignored the closed sign and walked in. We found Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Cora in the back room. They were going over some papers.

They all looked at us as we entered, and all did a double take. "What's wrong?" Scott asked.

I sighed. "They found Tobias." I glanced at Aaron. "Sam's gone, too."

Stiles straightened "Gone, like-"

"Missing, Stiles." I walked up to the table. "What did Allison have?" I looked at Scott.

"Argent's been mapping all of the sacrifices; where each person was taken, where the bodies were found."

"And?"

"He's got twelve marks on his map. We've only found six bodies."

"So you think Deaton's at one of them," I nodded and then looked at Stiles. "And Danny?"

Stiles held up a stack of papers. "In his bag he had a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases. Now, look at this-" he pulled back a page in the stack and pointed to a hand written note. "This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

I held up a finger. "Who's Harris?"

"He was our chemistry teacher," Scott said.

"Yeah, before he became a sacrifice," Stiles added. He went back to the paper.

Lydia began reading the note. "'I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class.'?"

"He knew more than we thought," Aaron said.

"Now, check this out," Stiles said. "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one, too." He opened the map and spread it on the table.

I eyed the map. "Deaton's going to be on one of the telluric currents." Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Beacon Hills wasn't just called that because it sounded good. It's full of energy. The same energy runs through me and the Nemeton. Knowing the dark druid, everything has to be on a current." Everyone's eyes went to the map and they began marking where bodies were taken and found.

"Stop," Cora said. She grabbed Stiles' hand with the pen and slid it across the map. "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault." The vault where the Alphas held Boyd, Cora, Blair, and Erica. It's right on top of a current. They quickly gathered the papers on the table and began moving toward the door.

But Lydia stopped everyone. "Guys, hold on."

"Lydia, we don't have time," Scott said.

"It's Boyd," Cora said. She was staring at her phone. "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

"It's just like he said," Scott mumbled.

I looked at him. "Who?"

"Deucalion. I'll explain later." He looked at everyone. "Go. I can save Deaton myself."

"What?" Stiles asked. "Scott, what about us?"

"Cora can't get their fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them." He turned to leave.

"Scott!" I said and he quickly stopped, looking at me. I looked at Aaron. "Go with him." I looked back at Scott. He was looking past me at Aaron, and nodded. Scott and Aaron ran out of the room. I looked at the others. "We need to go." They grabbed the rest of their things and then we hurried out of the clinic.

"Mine's faster," I said.

"Wanna bet?" Stiles asked as we split between the two cars.

"Right now, yes." I climbed into the front seat, having the engine started before I even closed my door. Cora was barely in the car when I started backing up. Stiles and Lydia were right on our tail. We sped down the road doing close to eighty. My eyes were on the needles above the wheel. "Come on, baby," I spoke under my breath.

"Are you talking to your car?" Cora asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Because talking to him will make him go faster."

"It's a him?"

"Not my choice," I sighed.

"Let me guess, it told you it was a he?"

I glanced at her. "No, Crazy. A friend did." She didn't look like she believed me, but she didn't argue. She looked on the outside how I felt on the inside: worried sick. I didn't want anyone to die tonight. And neither did she. Her brother is one of the people at risk here. I never should've left him.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I gave it to her. "Here," I said as she took it.

"What's this for?"

"I need you to please text Ben. He deserves to know that Sam's missing." I couldn't care less about Ben. I figure, this will distract her from thinking about Derek. But we were half way there. She started typing.

"Done. What about Peter?"

I chuckled, like she was being ridicules. "What about him?" I asked rhetorically. She smiled slightly and sat the phone in the cup holder. I gunned it again. It feels like this is taking forever. I don't know how many times I've driven to Derek's and it's never taken this long. And that's with me not going near as fast.

When we finally arrived, I screeched to a halt, my tire slightly on the curb. Cora and I got out of the car as Stiles pulled up next to us. I met him at the front of his Jeep. "Told you."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"We need to turn the power back on," Cora said.

"Go," I said. "I'll get to the loft. You guys meet me there when you're done." We all ran to the front door. "Make sure you text one of them."

"Yeah, we got it," Stiles said as they split off. I ran to the stairwell. I know it's a lot of stairs, but I can't wait for them to get the power back on. I ran as fast as I could, taking the steps three at a time. I was almost there when the power turned back on.

I finally burst out off the stairwell, and stopped. I locked eye with Kali a second before she stepped into the elevator, joining the twins. The smirk on her face didn't give me a very good feeling. But as the doors closed, I pulled myself away and headed for the loft.

I slowed, seeing Isaac in the doorway of the loft. He was on the ground, hovering over an unconscious Sam. There was so much blood. I slowly walked forward. Isaac looked up at me, our eyes locked. I'm not sure how to explain what I saw in his eyes, but it didn't make me feel good.

I snapped out of it, hurried to Sam's side and crouched down. He had a heart beat but I could tell it was slowing down. I looked at Isaac. "What happened?" it came out a whisper, my voice suddenly deciding not to work. He just shook his head and looked down. His hands and clothes were stained with Sam's blood.

I felt someone run past me and I looked to see who it was. The others had arrived. Cora ran down the steps and into the loft. I pulled away from Sam, standing and staring at the scene before me. The loft was filled with water. Cora ran to Boyd, who was lying in the water, motionless. She began to cry over his body.

But my eyes shifted a few feet away from him, to Derek. He was on one knee, soaked, and completely still. I walked down the steps, the water seeping into my shoes, covering my ankles. I stopped a couple feet from him, Cora's sobs filling my ears. Derek held his hands out in front of him. His fingers were covered in blood.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. His body was rigid, yet his hands were shaking. I couldn't take my eyes off his face. I felt a burning in my throat as I held back the possibility of tears. How he felt was written all over his face and there was nothing I could do to fix it. His head slowly turned and he looked at me.

I quickly covered the space between us, splashing in the water as my knees hit the ground and I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't say anything, I just held him. He remained still, rigid. So I held onto him tighter, afraid he might slip away from me somehow. His body relaxed slightly, his shoulders dropping. His hands hung limp near my waist. He buried his head into my shoulder, and began to cry.


	15. Chapter 15: Quisling

I slid out of my car and then closed the door. I dug for my keys in my pocket as I walked around the hood. I stopped at the front steps and looked over my shoulder. Lydia was walking up to me from her car at the curb. I tossed the keys in my hand and sighed. "You following me, now?"

She shrugged. "Someone has to." She stopped about a foot from me. "I take it that means you've gotten my messages."

"Yes. I have."

"Then why haven't you called me back?"

I glanced around at the neighbor hood before replying. "I've been busy." I turned and walked to the front door, motioning for her to follow. And she did. Her heels clicked on the pavement the whole way. I got the door open and let us both in, closing it behind us.

Once again she walked into the middle of the room, before turning to look at me. "Where's Aaron?" Her curiosity peaked my interest.

"He moved back in with his dad." I tossed the keys on the kitchen counter and then slid off my coat. "Why are you here?"

"My messages-"

"Were vague."

"I said I found another body. A police officer was sacrificed. How is that vague?" she asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" she was back to her stuck up self. I sighed.

"Two months ago, when you told me to get lost, I told you this would happen," I said. "I told you what you are and you refused to listen to me."

"I know." Her eyes were fixed somewhere in the room. There was a pause before her eyes met mine. "But, I'm ready to hear it now."

"Okay, well I'm not. I just came home to get a few things and then I'm heading back out."

"Back out? Where?"

"To look for Tobias."

"Tobias? I thought he was the bad guy."

"He is," I sighed. "It's complicated."

"Then why are you looking for him alone?"

"Derek left after Kali used him to kill Boyd, and I haven't heard from him since. Not only does Aaron not have enough training or power to fight an Alpha, should the need arise, but he's not really talking to me right now."

"Why not?"

"He blames me for what happened to Sam. That if I didn't still have feelings for Tobias, Sam never would've been in any danger."

She shook her head. "I thought Sam was fine."

"He is," I nodded. "Now, anyway. I took him home yesterday."

"To Oregon?"

I nodded, eyeing her. "How'd you know that?"

"Stiles said something about it when he was talking to Aaron."

I sighed and glanced at my phone. "You should probably go. You're going to be late for school."

"Why didn't you ask Scott and Stiles to help you find Tobias? Or Isaac and Cora, for that matter?" she asked, ignoring my words.

"This is not their problem. But I have it under control."

"Really? So the scratches on the side of your car, that was just a small fender bender?" She clearly already knew the answer.

I thought for a second, recalling the event. "More like…a small disagreement."

She rolled her eyes. "They're claws marks, Beckett. I'm not stupid."

"I know."

"And neither are Scott and Stiles. They're not, totally, useless, either."

"I know." I crossed my arms.

She walked past me. "Call me the second you're free. Until then I guess I'll just rely on Scott and Stiles to find the body, when I magically appear somewhere I don't remember going to." I turned to look at her. She opened the front door and stopped to look at me.

"I'll teach you everything I know, Lydia. Just let me deal with the Alphas."

She nodded. "I don't know what the big deal is with this Tobias guy, but, in case you haven't noticed, people are being murdered. Sacrificed, actually. So, if I were you and had the power to stop all of this, I'd put my little high school sweet heart at the bottom of my to-do list." She turned to leave.

I smiled, as she left, closing the door behind her. I exhaled, turning on my heel and heading down the hall way. I went straight to my bed room. I walked into the room and stopped. Blair sat on my bed.

"Interesting girl," she said. "What's her claim to fame?" She stood and took a step closer.

"Banshee," I muttered.

She nodded, thinking. As she glanced around the room, she said, "Well I've only ever known one." Her eyes landed on me. "And she's dead, so," she shrugged.

"I know," I gritted my teeth, annoyed she can't leave well enough alone. I blew air out my nose and readjusted. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since-"

"Since we thought your boyfriend was dead and you called me your sister? I know. Fun times," she smirked and plopped back down on the bed. But her face scrunched in pain as she winced. Her hand went to her side, but she quickly pulled away from it.

"What's the matter with you?" I stepped closer. "Are you hurt?"

She readjusted her seating on the bed and then sighed, looking at the floor. "We need to talk."

"Duh. Why don't you start?"

Her eyes flicked up at me. "This isn't a joke."

"You don't think I know that?" I crossed my arms. "I mean, where were you? I really could've used your help. A lot of stuff has happened."

"I know," she spoke sternly.

"What do you mean, why'd you say it like that?"

"Because, Kit. I never left." She ran a hand through her hair. I walked to the bed and sat, putting a foot gap between us. She was looking anywhere but me. "When Derek was missing, after the fight with the Alphas, I kept looking for him even after our argument. And in the process, I found Tobias. So I followed him. I thought he might lead me to the others or at least give me a clue as to what Deucalion was up to. But he didn't. He was frantic, in a hurry. He went straight to the school, grabbed Aaron when he came out of the building."

She snuck a quick glance at me. But there wasn't much to see, I kept my face neutral. She cleared her throat. "I was going to stop him, but he was saying some things that peaked my interest, so I followed him instead. That's when they arrived at your house. I heard the conversation that went on inside the house, and decided to follow you guys when you drove away with him. I followed you into Oregon and then lost you. But by then I knew where he was taking you."

She paused. "I didn't want to go inside the house. It took me the longest time to convince myself to do it."

"You were there?"

She looked at me. "I saw you two, with his claws in your neck. I knew what was happening probably wasn't good, but I knew separating you would be worse."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She scoffed. "Please. Sam's a bull in a china closet. I was afraid he'd do something stupid. When I saw you guys coming out of it, I hid. And when I heard Sam and Derek pull up, I left. But I followed you guys back to Beacon Hills." She paused. "And then I followed you and Sam to where you hid Tobias."

"Blair-"

"Let me finish, okay? You need to hear this," she said. I nodded. "I kept my distance from your hideout so that you and Sam wouldn't know I was there. And the plan worked. Something came to the hideout, one day. It was a disgusting creature, and she knew exactly where she was going."

"It wasn't one of the Alphas who came for Tobias?"

"No. This was something else. I've never seen such a creature."

"Was it human-like?"

"Yeah. It was her face-" she stopped in remembrance.

"How do you know it was a girl?"

She gave me a look like I was stupid. "Because it had boobs. I didn't stop and take a second while it was kicking my butt to lift up its skirt and check, so physical land marks are all I have to go on."

"Relax. I believe you. I'm just trying to figure out what it is."

"Well, my story's not over yet," she said. "I tried to stop her before she got in, but she was too strong and she caught me off guard. But the tussle gave Sam some warning. He came out and joined the most pathetic butt kicking we've ever gotten. When I woke up she was gone. And so was Tobias. Sam was out cold, and had gotten hurt. I left his phone there in case you came looking."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't know what that thing was, but I had a trail and I needed to follow it."

"You had her scent?" I sat up straighter, caught up in her story.

She nodded. "I drove until I lost it. And I didn't see them again. Sam was healed and awake. We agreed to head home. But, a truck plowed into the side of my car. We rolled a few times…I think. I don't know for sure, I blacked out. When I woke up, I was still in the car and Sam was gone. My leg was broken, so that didn't help anything. And my car was twenty feet up a tree."

"They put your car in a tree?!"

"With me inside," she nodded. "But I'm pretty sure it was the twins, and they probably just tossed it up there."

"Did you get the car down?"

She scoffed. "I do not do miracles. I left it for the cops to find."

"So why didn't Sam tell me any of this?"

She shrugged. "Beats me."

I sat back. "So the Alphas don't have Tobias," I thought aloud.

"Unless they decided to go after her."

"No, they wouldn't do that. There's a dark Druid, here, in town killing people."

"You think that thing was it?"

"Maybe. Can you tell me what it looked like?"

"I just saw it's scared face."

"Scared? How bad?"

"Like, my first thought was that it was a zombie with a vendetta. It looks like a piece of walking death."

I sighed. "You always did have a colorful way of explaining things."

"Well, at least your vocabulary's not stuck in the twentieth century anymore."

"What can I say?" I stood. "I grew up."

"Well, you look the same. Like, identical to how you were when I knew you."

I turned around and looked at her. "Lydia and everyone had to spend the night at a motel, on their way to a meet. This was about when Tobias and I were leaving the state. They told me that all of them were going crazy. But only the werewolves, humans were fine."

"Okay…?"

"Lydia caught a glimpse of a terribly scared face, during all the chaos."

"And you think it's the same person."

I nodded. "I do. It messed with all their heads, using some kind of wolfs bane, and it could've done the same to Sam."

"So what do we do about it?"

"I don't know. But the Darach might be able to wake up Tobias."

"Why not just kill him?"

"Maybe he knows something."

"Something worth revealing herself to us and connecting the dots? I don't think so."

I shrugged. "Desperate women do stupid things."

"Yeah, with boyfriends. This is kidnapping the guy you put into a coma, while leaving me and Sam to tell the tale."

"You're right. She probably thought the Alphas would finish you off."

"Or at least make a good show," she mumbled.

I sighed and kept thinking. "The Darach is making human sacrifices. Virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, guardians."

"Well…that's specific."

"Yeah. But Tobias doesn't fit into any of those categories."

She shrugged. "Then why take him?"

"Maybe he knows something."

"And maybe this whole thing is one big giant waste of time."

"Blair-"

"Kit, the guy's crazy. I say, let this thing have him."

"And what if letting her have him causes problems for us?"

"Like what?

"Tobias always knows more than he lets on. And, now, I'm sure he's not friends with Deucalion."

"So?"

"So what if he makes a deal with the Darach. What if that's what she wants."

"Any clue why?" she asked, with a huff of defeat.

But I shook my head. "No, I'm still working on it."

"Sounds like you need to work a little faster. Why don't you just grab your boyfriend and the two of you can brainstorm yourselves into another mess."

I rolled my eyes. "Derek's not here. It's just me and-"

"A bunch of high schoolers?" she asked in disbelief. "You might as well wait for Derek."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. Need I remind you that you're only like sixteen? You should be in high school, too."

She stood. "That's not for me."

"Then what are you going to do once you finally get your revenge? You won't have a life."

"I can't have a life," she pointed to her damaged eye. "Not with this."

"It'll heal when you get your revenge."

"You don't know that."

"You're right. You're playing with strange fire, Blair. Careful you're not the only one who gets burned."

"Only the people responsible for what happened will die."

"Right. 'The people responsible' in your eyes. Last I checked, that list included me."

"Yeah, me, too." She walked around me and headed for the door.

"So, is that just it?" I turned and looked at her. She stopped, her back to me. "Is this how it's going to be? One okay moment, an argument, and then you're gone?"

She faced me. "What is it you want from me?"

"I've already told you. But you can't help me and have revenge at the same time. That's not how this works," I shook my head. "We'll come up with a plan-"

"Yeah, when we're forty. Besides, who says it'll work?"

"If you keep running off solo, someone's going to get hurt."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with a hint of arrogance. "Why don't you just focus on you pack."

"I am, Blair. But you're my friend, and evidently my sister, too. I want to know you're safe."

"Save yourself the trouble. As soon as the Alphas are dead, I'm gone. Then you won't have to worry about me anymore." She quickly walked out of the room. I sighed with frustration, pinching the bridge of my nose. This whole thing is stupid. Why won't she listen to me?

My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I lazily dug it out and opened the text from Scott: _What if the Darach was an Emissary to the Alphas?_

I paused, thinking. I'm sure all of the Alphas killed their pack Emissary. But it's never been something I've thought about. I replied: _Doubtful. Why?_

 _-I'm going to ask Ethan._

 _-Be careful._

I tossed the phone on my bed and then stripped. I took a quick shower, throwing my hair in a pony tail and then dressing in the first thing my hand touched when I opened the drawer. I wore an army green, loose t-shirt with two white bands on each sleeve, and a pair of jeans.

I grabbed my phone and texted Scott: _Blair said the Darach took Tobias before she and Sam ran into the Alphas. I'm not sure how he plays into this but I'm heading out to look for him. Keep me updated._

I had just started my car when he replied: _You can't go alone._

 _-I'll be fine._

About a half hour went by before he replied: _One of our teachers is missing._

When I read that, I swore under my breath. How does this keep happening? First and officer, now a teacher? How are they- I stopped, my thoughts interrupting each other. It's philosophers. That's what this is. I decided to continue my search at the place where this mess started, the Hale house. Somehow everything comes back to it.

When I got there, my phone buzzed again: _Allison and Isaac think the Darach is going after philosophers and/or guardians next._

Then: _Stiles_ _and Cora are going to tell his dad everything._

Well, that can't possibly go wrong. I told him thanks and then exited the car. I shut the door, and just stood there. I tried to relax and let all of my senses go to their max. I'm sure any scent is long gone, but there might be something else. I went through the gate that led down into the tunnels, where we were keeping Tobias.

The room looked the same. Nothing had moved. And there weren't any knew scents. I slowly walked through the room. I stopped in the middle, my gaze falling to the table where Sam's phone was. Then I turned and looked at the door, where I had just come.

Something doesn't add up. Blair said she brought Sam's phone in here for me to find, yet when Aaron and I showed up, I didn't smell her. Her scent was nowhere to be found. We were only a couple hours behind her. I should've smelled her. And, if she was in such a hurry to chase after the person who took Tobias, then why stop and leave the phone? Why even help Sam and bring him along?

My phone rang and I startled. I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket, glancing at the caller ID. It was Lydia. I can't talk right now. I silenced the ringer. Now…why would Blair save Sam? She hates him. He's one of the people she wants dead. If she can't even talk to him, then why save him and risk losing the person who took Tobias. And, how'd the blood get on Sam's phone? Her hands would have smudged it.

My phone rang again and I growled. It was Lydia. I tried to calm myself and then answered. "Yes, Lydia, I know about the teacher."

"No," she said, her voice breaking. "This is something else."

Her tone of voice put me on high alert. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes." She let out a shaky breath. "But you won't be."

"What are you talking about?"

"A few months ago on the lacrosse field, I told you I had a dream of you. Do you remember?"

I closed my eyes, my mind flashing back to that night. Jackson was playing in the lacrosse game and Gerard had given Scott and ultimatum. He had to turn over Derek or someone would die. In the end, Jackson killed himself. It's also the same night Gerard first told me I had a brother. Little did I know how complicated it all was.

" _I'm not crazy," she spoke defensively. "I'm not. I know what I saw."_

 _I tilted my head slightly to the side. "What did you see, Lydia?" Her wide eyes met mine._

" _Blood. So much blood." Her eyes glossed over in remembrance. "You were…lying in it, your skin was-" she searched for the right word. "-painted, or something. It had black stripes, and your eyes were green. Bright green." She swallowed. My body was so still I stopped breathing. "A man stood over you. His hands-" she looked down at hers "-were covered in blood."_

" _Do you know this man?"_

 _She shook her head and then looked up at me. "But you do." Her eyes glossed over again. "His eyes were red."_

"Yes, I remember. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Because I had another…dream – of you. You were lying in a pool of blood," she began. "Your skin was pure white, with black tiger stripes. And your eyes were glowing green."

"Lydia, you already told me this."

"But there's more. Before, I couldn't see the man's face because the sky was dark and casting a shadow on him. And at the end of it was when his eyes turned red, but-" she stopped herself. I waited for her to continue. "The sky turned light, sooner, and I could see his face. He stood over you, and smiled as his eyes turned red."

She didn't say anything for a long moment. I cleared my throat. "Lydia…who is he? You said I knew him. Is that still the case?"

"Yes." I heard her swallow. "It's him, Kit. It was Tobias standing over you." I put a hand over my mouth to hold back a gasp. I didn't want her to know what I was thinking. "And that's not it. He was looking down at you. He said, 'You're the last Kirin.' Then, your eyes stayed green, but their glow…left."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and turned my hand over, putting the back of my wrist against my mouth. I tried to slow my quickly rising pulse, but it wasn't working. She's telling me I'm going to die. And from the sound of it, it'll be on the lunar eclipse. Werewolves won't have any power during the eclipse, so Tobias' eyes would be normal, until the eclipse ended. And that's only a few days away.

I put the phone back to my ear. "Have you told this to anyone?"

"No."

I sniffled. "Thank you for telling me. But, please, don't tell anyone."

"But-"

"Promise, Lydia."

"Okay. I promise."

"Thank you. Please call me if you see anything else." I quickly ended the call. I put my phone away, ran my hand through my hair, and breathed. But I can't change what's going to happen. Every Kirin has an end. But I was there to replace John as Kirin when he died. The Nemeton hasn't given me a successor to train before I die.

I quickly pushed the thought from my mind. I left the tunnels and went back to my car. I reached for the door handle as I glanced around. My eyes landed on some tire tracks and I stopped. I walked toward them, crouching down. They were deep, dried tire tracks.

They could be Blair's from that day. She drives a Dakota. An older model, but still heavier than the average four door. Or Sam's car. I quickly got in my car and followed the tracks out of the woods. When I came to the road, I followed the tracks to the right, away from town.

The sun was starting to set and I was no longer following tracks in the mud. I was now on the open, paved road. Who knows where she would've gone from here. I sighed, trying to remember what Blair told me. She wasn't concerned about the cops finding her car. I remembered her telling me about the truck hitting it and the car rolling.

I pulled over on the side of the road and pulled out my phone. I called Aaron. He didn't answer. So I called him again. He knows that if we aren't talking and I call twice it means that something is wrong. He answered, "Hey."

"Hey. Can I ask a favor?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Can you please see if there were any accidents reported just outside of Beacon Hills within the last couple of days?"

"Wow. Why do you need to know that?"

"Trust me, it'll be better to wait until I have the whole story before I share."

"Is that safe?"

"For me or you?"

"Which do you think?"

I know he means me. Then I remembered what Lydia told me. "I'm okay, Aaron. I just have lead."

"Well, the answer to your question is no. There hasn't been anything like that."

"Nothing?"

"Yep."

I sat back. "She lied to me," I whispered.

"What? Who lied?"

"Thanks, Aaron, but I need to go."

"Wait! Tell me what's going on."

"Bye." I hung up, sighing. I put the phone in the cup holder and then got back onto the road. Blair lied to me. Her car never flipped, it wasn't hit by a truck. I had been driving for about five miles when I glanced at my gas gage. I was near empty. I sighed. There's nothing out here, anyway.

I went about another half mile, until I found a spot to turn around. I slowed and then drove onto the gravel crescent that hugged the road. I turned around and then pulled back up to the road. No one was coming from my left, so I looked right. But my eyes never made it fully to the right.

My eyes stopped mid way. Across the road was an old run down gas station. But that wasn't what caught my eye. No. That would be the bright yellow, 1999 Dodge Dakota that's front end was peeking out from behind the building. That's Blair's car.

My phone vibrated in the cup holder. I quickly grabbed it, not looking away from the truck. I brought the phone up to the wheel so I could keep the truck in my peripheral. It was a text from Stiles: _Something's wrong with Cora. I'm with her at the hospital._

My eyes went to the truck. Then I replied: _I'm on my way._ And pulled out onto the road, speeding back to town.


	16. Chapter 16: The Girl Who Knows Too Much

I pulled into the hospital parking lot on fumes. My car ran out of gas ten feet from the nearest parking spot. I put it into neutral, got out and then pushed it the rest of the way and into the space. On the way here, Stiles had called me and we talked about the events that led up to this.

Cora had gone to the high school today and attacked Aiden. Of course, he fought back and, being an Alpha, quickly overtook her. Stiles said she got hit over the head pretty badly, but that should've healed. Then, when she and Stiles were at his place trying to tell his dad everything, she collapsed. Which is why they brought her to the hospital.

But Stiles had to leave to help Scott. They found out that the Darach is going after philosophers, or teachers. They think the next victim will be taken at the recital at the school tonight. I walked into the hospital and planned on just sniffing her out, but a nurse stopped me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I wanted to just push her to the side, but I knew I needed to stay calm and keep things normal. "I'm here to see Cora Hale."

"Are you family?"

"I'll take it from here," Melissa stepped in front of me, pushing the nurse aside. She gave us a weird look, but left anyway. Melissa looked at me, already turning to leave. "She's this way."

"Thank you." I followed her down the hall. "I thought I was going to have to punch her."

"Well, then we would have had a much bigger problem on our hands."

"That's why I didn't." We rounded a few more corners and then she stopped.

"Third room on the left," she said. "Derek's with her."

"Derek's here?"

"Yeah, why? Something wrong?"

"No," I shook my head and then looked down the hall at the room. "Thanks, again." I walked to the room. The door was open half way. I peeked in the room and saw Cora lying in the hospital bed, Derek standing over her. He looked extremely worried.

I gently put my hand on the door and then gave it a light push. The hinges squeaked as the door swung open, only going about a foot before stopping. Derek looked up from Cora and our eyes met. We both were frozen for a second. Then he walked around the bed and stepped out into the hall with me.

He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around me. I quickly returned the hug, glad to have him back. I didn't realize just how badly I missed him. I pulled back and looked at him. "How is she?"

"Stiles told me what happened," he said. "But the doctors don't know what's wrong with her."

I nodded. "Stiles told me, too. But I can't think of anything that would be causing this." We stood in silence for a minute.

"Why'd you come? Stiles said everyone's at the school, trying to stop the Darach from killing anyone else."

"I know. But I wasn't going to leave Cora here alone. Even if she's safe we still don't know what's wrong with her," I replied. "I even called Peter, he's on his way."

Derek offered a weak smile. "Thank you. But you should go help the others. I'm here, now." I sensed a hint of regret in his words. "I'll take care of her."

"You sure you don't want me here? Because I'll stay."

"No," he smiled. "You can go. But-" he paused in thought. "Is everything okay?"

"Under the circumstances: kind of," I smiled. "Why?"

"When I got back, I went to your house and Aaron was there. He said he wasn't sure where you were but he thought you might be getting yourself into trouble. I was going to call you, but then Stiles called me." He studied my face. "What's going on?"

"I-" I was about to tell him. But something stopped me. "I thought I had a lead on where Tobias was."

"And?"

"It was…a long story. I'll tell you later. I need to go." I went to leave and then stopped. "Uh…did you drive here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I borrow your car? I literally had to push mine into the parking lot."

He laughed and dug the keys out of his pocket. "All yours," he said, handing me the keys.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and then walked away. But I only made it a couple of steps. "Derek," I turned around and looked at him. He gave me a questioning look. "This is an even longer story, but…if you see Blair-" I paused, thinking back to what I'd discovered. "Don't trust her."

He didn't say anything, but his expression turned to concern. He nodded. It was too much to get into right then, but I felt I needed to say something more, so I added, "A lot happened while you were gone." And a lot more is still to come.

I had to park near the back of the lot. A lot more people were here than I thought there'd be. I ran across the parking lot, toward the school. But something yellow caught my eye. I stopped and looked. Blair's truck had just pulled into the parking lot. I quickly sank to the ground, letting a minivan shield me from view.

I sat, my back against the rear tire, and listened. The truck drove past me and parked about thirty seconds later. I heard a door open. "You understand the plan?" she asked. That's when I realized there were two heart beats. She closed her door as the other door opened and then closed.

"Yes." It was Tobias. My pulse quickened. He's here! And with Blair?!

"Are you sure?" she sounded like she already knew the answer to that. "Because I don't want you going off script. We can't have what happened last time happen again."

"Relax. I got all I needed from her." But that answer must not have been what she wanted, because he then said, "What?"

She didn't reply. I followed the sounds of their footsteps into the building. Blair went into the recital with everyone else. Tobias went into the main school building. And this is where I was torn. Do I follow Tobias? Or Blair? I stood and ran across the parking lot to the recital.

I quietly entered, as the music had already started. I did a sweep of the crowed. On my far left I saw Chris, Allison, and Isaac. They were definitely looking for something. But a few feet in front of me was Scott. I walked up to him. He looked at me and nodded.

I pulled out my phone: _Don't say a word, and pretend nothing's wrong_. I texted him. He looked at his phone as I kept typing: _Tobias is here._

I felt it before I heard it, his pulse was rising. _Where?_

 _-Main building. But that's not it._

 _-That's not enough bad news?_

 _-I'm serious! Blair's here, too. DON'T TRUST HER!_

I sent that last text and then a second later he looked at me. I could see the realization on his face. _You're the only one who knows_ , I texted. I glanced around the room, looking at each face. My phone buzzed.

 _-Where is she?_

 _-I saw her come in here._

I then wrote a new text. This one to Chris. I glanced across the room at him as I typed the words. _Tobias is here, and Blair is working with him. Don't tell ANYONE, I don't want her to know I know._ I sent it and then looked around again. I glanced back at Chris. He was looking at me. He nodded.

Then Stiles came up to us. "Has anyone seen Lydia?" he whisper yelled. Scott and I both looked around the room. She wasn't here. Scott and Stiles started moving toward the door, so I followed. Once outside, we were able to speak freely. "She's not in there."

Scott and I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. She was just gone. "Anything?" Stiles asked. "She's not responding to texts. What are we going to do?"

"We'll find her," I said.

"Kit," Scott tapped my arm to get my attention. I turned around and looked where he was pointing. Blair had come out of the main school building and was now quickly walking across the parking lot, making a beeline for her truck. I quickly grabbed an arm of each boy and pulled them back with me into the shadows.

Stiles began to protest and I slapped my hand against his mouth. I held it there, shushing him. "She's not with us," I whispered it so quietly the words were just fine air. But his eyes widened, so I knew he understood. I removed my hand and then focused on Blair.

She stopped at the front end of her truck, her eyes looking across the parking lot. The only thing she could be seeing that might cause her to stop would be Derek's car. She lingered for a minute, and then did a glance around the parking lot. She quickly got in her truck and called someone.

I heightened my hearing. I need to hear this call. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up. Blair spoke, "We have a problem. Derek's back."

"I'm sure he's with his sister," a woman's voice said on the other end.

"His car is here."

"It doesn't matter. I already have what I came for," she said. "Just stick to the plan." Blair ended the call without another word. I watched as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Should we follow her?" Stiles asked.

"I recognize that voice," Scott told me.

I looked at him. "And did you count the heart beats?"

"Heart beats?" Stiles questioned. "You can hear heart beats through a phone?"

"Yeah. And I counted four."

"Four?" Scott asked. "I only counted two; Blair and person she was talking to."

I shook my head. "There were two people in the room with her, and I think one of them is Lydia." Then, a blood curdling scream pierced through the air. Scott grabbed his ears and doubled over. But the scream was music to my ears. My eyes glowed green for a second.

"What is going on?" Stiles asked, unable to hear the scream. But the sound faded.

"It's Lydia," Scott said as he stood.

"What?"

I ignored Stiles and looked at Scott. "She's with the Darach, that's who Blair was talking to."

"Whoa, hold up," Stiles said. "What would they want with Lydia?"

"She's a Banshee," I replied. "And she knows too much." I looked at Scott, my eyes glowing red. I turned and ran without waiting, but I heard him following. We ran as fast as we could, weaving our way through the school, until we came to the right class room.

We stepped into the room, both of us fully shifted. Lydia was tied to a chair; Tobias and a woman I recognized as a teacher here were standing not too far from her. What was her name? I remember talking to her for a brief moment one day when I dropped off Aaron late for class. I think it was Blake. Ms. Blake.

My eyes went to Tobias, his grin as devilish as ever. He glanced to his right and I followed his gaze. Sheriff Stilinski was here, and on the ground with a knife in his shoulder. Stiles never did get him to believe him about all this stuff. Well, I guess he knows now.

I looked back at Tobias and growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" he pointed at himself and laughed. "What, no 'I'm glad you're okay'? Or, 'How did you get out of that coma I put you in'?"

"I mean, what are you doing here with her?" my gaze fell on the teacher, Ms. Blake, a.k.a. the Darach.

He laughed and looked at Blake. "You hear that, Babe? I think she's jealous."

That was one of those glass shattering, record screeching kind of moments. Everything seemed to come together. If they're a couple, it didn't happen overnight. They've been working together for a while now. But she wasn't able to unlock his hidden memories about Deucalion, so Tobias still had to act like he loved me and wanted me back in order for him to get me to help him.

She was probably telling him all along who Deucalion was, or wasn't, to him but he wouldn't stop until he knew for himself. And now he does. Because I helped him. He tricked me. Again. My hands bald into fists at my sides. "I think," I spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry I didn't kill you when I had the chance."

"Wow," Blake said as she looked me over, still holding her head high to prove she was better. This isn't a competition lady! You can have him. "Aren't you a feisty one?"

"You have no idea."

Scott ran past me and went for Blake. She deflected his first attempt to hit her, and then planted her hand in the center of his chest. The force through him back, across the room and into a pile of stacked chairs. He hit the floor, spitting blood.

Blake turned her attention to me. She started walking toward me. I retracted my claws, shifting back to human. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I slowly moved into the center of the room as she came at me. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

Her expression dropped. I saw my reflection in a mirror in the corner of the room. My eyes were pure white. I looked back at her and sucked in a breath. I pulled back my arms and then thrust them at her, palms facing her. A force went out like a wave and crashed into her. She flew back, tumbling over the desk and then slamming into the wall.

I then turned to face Tobias, but he was gone. Arms wrapped around me from behind. It was Tobias. He continued the action by running forward, and taking us through the glass window. Next thing I know, I'm feeling the all too familiar hard smack against the ground that comes after falling out of a two story window; the only thing that could turn grass into concrete.

He had held me all the way to the ground. His arms loosened as he rolled away, groaning. But I felt terrible. I shifted back to human. It was hard to breathe. I could feel my left lung filling. I think I punctured it with a rib. I rolled over onto my back, trying to see Tobias. My leg screamed against the action, and blood trickled down the side of my head.

I blinked hard, trying to clear my vision, as I looked at Tobias. He was trying to get to his feet, but I could tell it was difficult for him. I heard tires screeching to a halt and then a car door open. Diesel fumes reached my nose as I saw a blurred woman rush to Tobias.

I blinked even harder and my vision cleared. It was Blair. She draped one of Tobias arms over her shoulders and then pulled him to his feet, hurrying to the truck. She didn't even look at me. I struggled to roll over onto my stomach to get a better view of them.

I was healing, but not fast enough. As I rolled over my left shoulder, I found out the hard way that it was dislocated. From my stomach, I was able to bring my head up enough to watch them drive away. I was still in shock. They planned this. They knew I'd show up to help Lydia.

They knew I'd turn into something more powerful than they could handle. And the plan was for Blake to distract me so Tobias could get into position and fling me out the window. Then, Blair was to show up and get Tobias. But what about Blake? What's her exit plan?

I tried to push myself up. I need to leave. But I began to cough up blood. I heard quick footsteps followed by a voice I knew. Scott got down on the ground next to me. "Hey, take it easy. Stay down."

I was on my hands and knees when I stopped. My shoulder throbbing, my leg screaming, my lungs on fire. Blood dripped from my mouth. "He did it to me again," I said.

"Who?"

"Tobias." I coughed. "He went for the Banshee, first." I stopped as I saw Sophia's face in my mind, heard her voice on the phone as she died. "Just like last time. He killed her…because he knew she'd warn us."

"That didn't happen this time. Lydia's fine, she's alive."

I slowly turned my head to look at him. "But she took Stiles' dad."

"How did you know?"

"Because he's a guardian." I coughed hard and my dislocated shoulder had had enough. It buckled and I dropped. A few seconds later, Chris, Allison, and Isaac ran up to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked them.

"One of the teachers was killed at the recital," Allison said, before gasping when she saw me. "Is she okay?"

Chris got down next to me, opposite Scott. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," I said, but no one seemed to be listening.

Scott looked at Chris. "Tobias grabbed her and then went through the window."

"Wait, Tobias was here?" I heard Isaac's voice but couldn't see him.

Allison looked around. "Where is he?"

"Gone." I rolled over onto my stomach and then pushed myself up. I decided to just use my right arm, and kept my left close to me. As I got to my knees, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I brought a leg out from underneath me and then pushed off the ground to stand. Scott and Chris both helped me up. "Thanks."

"You can take a minute to heal," Scott told me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." I say as my head is still gushing blood. No one looked convinced by my words, including me. But there wasn't time for that right now. My lung was healed and my leg was on its way. I shoved my shoulder back into place and tried to act like I was fine. "Blair pulled up and took Tobias."

"That's a bad thing, right?" Isaac looked unsure.

"Yeah, since she's working with him."

"What?" both he and Allison said at the same time. They then looked at each other like the other was weird for copying them.

"How do you know?" Chris asked me.

"Her story of when Tobias and Sam were taken wasn't lining up with the evidence. She clearly lied about most of her side of the story," I began. "She's always gone for long periods of time and then shows up with complete and total knowledge of everything that happened while she was away. One minute she's my friend and the next I'm a bother to her. Not to mention she and Tobias arrived here together, and then Scott and I heard her on the phone with the woman we now know is the Darach."

"Yeah, Ms. Blake," Scott added, sounding quite bitter about it.

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Our English teacher?"

"And she and Tobias are a couple," I added.

"What are the three of them gaining by working together?" Chris asked.

"With each sacrifice Blake makes, she gets stronger. And, with her at his side, Tobias can take down Deucalion."

"I thought Deucalion was his father."

"So did he. But it's looking like Deucalion might have killed Tobias' family when he was a kid, and got him to join his pack." I ran my hand across the side of my face to wipe away the blood. "I don't know what Blair's role is. I thought she wanted Tobias dead, but I guess I'm just thinking what she wanted me to."

My phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Despite the large crack going across the screen, I could still see Blair's name. I suddenly became enraged. I wanted to throw the phone as far as I could. But, instead, I answered it. "What do you want, now?"

"There she is," Blair's voice sent chills down my spine, "my tough girl. Took you long enough to show yourself, again. I haven't seen you use that kind of power in a while. Nice to know you haven't lost your touch."

I gritted my teeth. "What do you want?"

"What I want, you can't give me. But this isn't about me. I'm just the messenger," she said. "You and your pack are going to meet us."

"Why would we do that? You just helped Blake take Stiles' father."

"Oh, yeah," she said, as if she'd forgotten. "Well, it's nothing personal. Just business. But Stiles won't be the only one to lose a father, if you don't show."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have Ben."

My fist clenched at my side. "He's your father, too, Blair."

But she ignored me. "And Tobias is acquiring Aaron, as we speak."

"If you harm him-"

"Nothing will happen to either of them, if you do what we ask," she sounded annoyed that she had to try so hard to get her point across. "You, your pack, Derek's loft. Twenty minutes. Don't be late." And then the line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear, still processing. My heart felt about ready to jump out of my chest. What was going on? What is she doing, now?

I looked at Scott. I knew he was listening. I glanced around at the others. "Somebody call Derek."

Derek, Scott, Stiles, and I arrived at Derek's loft two minutes early. Blake was already there, along with Ben and Aaron. But I didn't see Blair or Tobias. Aaron looked unharmed. I knew he'd recognize when he was out numbered, and there'd be no way he'd try to take on Tobias, let alone all three of them.

We walked into the middle of the room and stopped, Derek beside me. My eyes fell on Ben. The fact that he's my biological father kept ringing in my head. But I wasn't going to let him die, if anything, for Aaron's sake. Ben looked like he'd tried to fight back at one point. Dried blood dripped from his face and onto his shirt. They were chained to chairs about ten feet from us.

"Where's Blair?" I asked. She didn't reply. "We're here, like you wanted. Now, let them go."

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" Blake asked. "That I'd take them, only to give them back with nothing in return?"

"You're out numbered."

Her face turned to stone. "You're out powered."

"I don't think so. What I did at the school, I can do again." I watched Aaron out of the corner of my eye. He was slowly rotating his wrist in the chains. He was trying to get out.

"Then why haven't you?"

"I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself. We want answers."

"And, my dad back," Stiles added.

"You better start talking," I said, trying to tell Aaron to stop without alerting Blake to what he was doing.

"Or what?" she asked. "You won't do anything to me, as long as I have them." She slowly backed up, putting herself between Ben and Aaron, and Aaron stopped moving. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill them?"

"Yes," I took a step forward. "But you haven't, which means you want something." I narrowed my eyes, thinking. "Or need it." Her expression changed and I could tell I'd hit the nail on the head. "Tobias and Blair aren't here because they aren't helping you. Are they?"

She was clearly angered by my words. She looked down at her two prisoners, her eyes staying on Aaron. She walked behind his chair. "From what I hear, this is the one you care about the most." She stopped behind Aaron, putting a hand on his shoulder. She then slid her hand down his shoulder and across his chest, stopping in the middle. "I could easily make that sentence past tense."

"Stop," I tried to speak with a level tone, though on the inside I wanted to scream. Losing Aaron might just be the cherry on top of the cake that seems to be my ever growing demise. Aaron was mad, his chest was heaving his eyes were glowing.

"'Stop'?" she mimicked. "You need me."

"Why would we need you?" Derek asked.

"Because, these two aren't my only insurance."

I wasn't sure what that meant at first. And then it hit me. "You poisoned Cora."

She smiled devilishly. "And I'm the only one who can save her." She was way too proud of it. Derek stepped forward, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him. That just made her smile grow. She was untouchable to us, and she knew it. Aaron growled as the chain on his left wrist snapped.

The chain hit the floor as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed Blake. In one swift motion, he pulled her over himself and into the middle of the room. She slid to a stop, Derek not missing a beat. He was right there when she tried to get up. He clamped his hand on her throat and then pulled her up to her feet.

"Derek, wait, wait!" she screamed. The claws on his free hand came out. "You need me. I am the only person who can save your sister." Her pleas weren't working. "Call Peter. Call him!" Derek glanced at me. I instantly pulled out my phone and called Peter. I held the phone up, on speaker.

I spoke as soon as he answered. "How's Cora?"

"It's not good," he said. "She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance."

"Mistletoe," Derek spoke through clenched teeth, staring at Blake.

"How did you know?" Peter asked, but I hung up the phone. That was all the proof we needed. Blake was clearly behind what was wrong with Cora. Derek then began squeezing Blake's throat, and she started gagging.

"Derek," I said.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked, just as alarmed. Aaron was in the background struggling to get out of his other chain.

"You need me," Blake repeated. "Her life, it's in my hands!" Derek just squeezed harder, lifting her off the ground. Her feet were about three inches above it.

Stiles stepped forward. "Stop. Derek, stop!"

"Stilinski," she looked at Stiles. "You'll never find him."

"Derek, stop," I said, but he wouldn't.

"Derek," Scott tried. But nothing was working.

I don't know what came over me, but my eyes glowed red. "Derek!" my voice came out as that of an Alpha, not a concerned girlfriend. Derek dropped her and stepped back. He looked at me, my eyes fading back to normal. I couldn't tell if the look he had was shock that I did that, or shock that it worked.

Blake laughed. "You really are the Alpha of your relationship," she looked up at me. "Just like Tobias said." She looked at me and Derek. "You need me." Then she looked at Scott and Stiles. "All of you."

"We get it, you have all of our balls in a vise," I said. "We need to get to the hospital." I walked up to her, reached down and grabbed her. Her hand latched onto my arm a split second before she thrust an open palm at me. I flew back, feeling like I had just been hit by a truck, and slammed into Derek.

We both hit the floor. But I was quickly moving again. I sat up to find that Blake was no longer on the floor where I left her. She was now standing behind Ben. "No." Derek and I slowly rose to our feet, my eyes never leaving her. "We won't kill you."

"For now," she said. "Until these two are safe and Cora's cured. Then there will be nothing stopping you." Everyone stared in horror. A pit formed in my stomach as my mind was moving two steps ahead, thinking about what she's going to do next.

I glanced down at Ben. He was already looking at me. There was a solemn look in his eyes. "It's okay."

"No," I shook my head, and then looked back at Blake. "We can figure this out."

Aaron glared at her. "Don't you dare-"

"What?" she looked at Aaron. "Harm him?" she seemed amused. She leaned down slightly, closer to Aaron. "How are you going to stop me?" She straightened, putting her hands on Ben's head.

I stepped forward. "No!" But as the word was leaving my mouth, a sound filled the air that caused my stomach to turn and my heart to break.


	17. Chapter 17: Hospital Lockdown

"I can't believe he's gone." I sat in the back of Stiles' Jeep. Stiles was driving, with Scott beside him. My eyes were fixed on the back of the seat, playing the scene over and over again.

"I'm sorry," Scott said, for the millionth time. But I believe him each time. "I know what he meant to you."

"Really?" I looked at him, twisting to see me in the back. "Because I'm not even sure if I knew what he meant to me." My eyes went from Scott to the back of Derek's car in front of us. And that's where they remained the rest of the way. I didn't mean for my words toward Scott to be as mean as they were. But when you're in shock, when you feel numb inside, it's hard to control your tone.

We pulled up next to Derek's car outside of the hospital. Stiles jumped out and went to the back of the Jeep. Scott climbed out and then leaned the seat forward for me. But I just sat there. He leaned into the car with a depressed sigh. "Beckett."

I looked at him. Mainly because he never says my full name. And then I asked the question that had been nagging at me since why left. "What if..." I swallowed. "What if she didn't do it because of us? What if she did it because of Blair, because she betrayed her?"

"I don't know why she killed him," he said. "But, right now, someone else might die if we don't keep moving." Typical Scott answer. But, he was right. As usual. I nodded and climbed out of the car. The weather had picked up and was even worse than it was when we left Derek's. The whole hospital was being evacuated because of it.

Derek pulled Blake from the front seat of his car and then started walking inside, his hand firmly on her arm. Even in the pouring rain I felt my skin boil at the sight of her. I began heading for the door, glancing at Scott and Stiles as they caught up.

"What is that?" Scott asked him.

Stiles held up a wooden bat. "Well, you got claws. I got a bat." He said it like Scott was stupid for asking. His gestures made me grin. Stiles will never change. In all of this, Stiles is Stiles. I followed them into the hospital and then down the halls to Cora's room.

"Scott!" Melissa called from somewhere behind me. "Scott!" We all stopped and looked back at her as she approached. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating."

"We're here for Cora," he replied.

"What, all of you?" she looked at the rest of us. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now."

Based on the look she gave me, I could tell she understood the severity of the situation. She looked back at Scott. "The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's ten minutes out, the other's twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it." Scott nodded and then we all headed down the hall. Everyone piled into the elevator, but I stayed outside. I didn't want to be trapped in a tin can with _**her**_ **.** Mainly because I knew she wouldn't survive the trip.

"I'll take the stairs," I said and began walking before anyone could stop me. But no one tried to, anyway. I went to the stairs, pushing the door open. As soon as I stepped into the stairwell, someone grabbed me from behind. I growled, eyes red, claws out. I whipped around and smacked the arm away from me, my hand quickly finding a throat to squeeze.

Blair gagged, wide eyed. She tried to talk but I was squeezing too hard. I pushed her back until she slammed into the railing. I resisted the urge with everything I had to push her over. "You have one minute to tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now, right here."

I loosened my grip and she coughed. "Kit," she choked out. "You have to believe me, I had no choice."

"In what? Betraying me?"

"Yes!" she looked panicked, frightened. "Okay? Yes."

"Thirty seconds," I warned.

"Six months ago, I don't know how, but Tobias found me. He told me that if I didn't do everything he said that-" she stopped suddenly, her eyes going slightly wider. She wasn't telling me something.

"I swear, Blair, you need to spit it out. What did he tell you?"

Her face had gone white. "He said he'd kill my son."

I went completely still. I think my heart even stopped beating. "If you're lying-"

"No, I'm not! I swear! I never wanted to do any of those things. I had no idea you were alive until two days before you found me in that vault. I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't," she shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. I wanted to believe her, but everything in me didn't want to risk trusting her.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Just let me tell you what happened, and then you can decide," she said. "That day, when everyone died, and they came for us, Daniel did everything to protect me. He used his body to shield me, and even though I got hurt, too, it wasn't as bad. When he fell, I fell, too. The last thing he said to me was 'play dead.' And that's what I did. My heart was still beating but I'm sure they thought I wouldn't make it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because this is where it starts." She sniffled. "After I was sure they were gone-" she choked back a sob. My hand slid from her neck and my eyes returned to normal. "-I pulled myself out from under Daniel's body. I didn't know what to do or where to go. But I knew I needed to leave. I grabbed a bag a things and I left. I went to Will's and-" she held back another sob.

"-he was dead," she sniffled. "So I went to Logan's, same thing. On and on and on, they were all dead." Her eyes locked onto mine. "And then I went to your house. The house was a disaster. I found Tobias there, covered in blood. I was so relieved to find a familiar face that I didn't ask myself why he was still alive. He said that you were dead and your body was upstairs. He said he had gone out for something and when he came home it was like that. He even started crying when I told him everyone else was dead.

"And then we left the house, together, afraid they'd come back. We went down to San Francisco, figured we'd hide in a big city." She dried her eyes. "I lived with him for a year. I was a couple months short of being sixteen, when-" she bit her lower lip until it bled, looking down at her hands fussing with her sleeve. She shook her head. "I don't know, something happened and he snapped. He came home one day…different, and-" she stopped again.

"And what, Blair?" I spoke softly.

She looked up at me with a soaked face and the ghost of haunted memories dancing behind her eyes. "I just-" she sighed, not wanting to tell me. "Look, all I know is that nine months later I had a son."

"Blair…"

"After that night, I left there and I didn't see Tobias again until six months ago, I swear. I swear on my son's life."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "I believe you." I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She quickly clung to me, and I could feel her desperation, her loneliness. I pulled back. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I had to make sure Charlie, my son, was safe. Tobias said he'd kill him if I told anyone or did anything he didn't want."

"Where's Charlie now?"

"Tonight, after I picked up Tobias from the school, I realized I had a chance," she said. "Tobias was too injured to stop me. So I dropped Tobias off at our safe house and then took Charlie to the border, where Sam met me."

"Charlie's with Sam in Oregon?" I asked and she nodded.

"Call him, if you want."

"I believe you. But why didn't you leave with Charlie?"

She gave her signature 'you're stupid for asking that' look. "I wasn't about to leave you with a mess I helped make." Her face went cold. "Besides, I haven't made Tobias pay yet for what he did to me. And to all of you."

I smiled. "How old is Charlie?"

She smiled at the thought of him. "He just turned two."

Then a thought came to me. "But, you called me when I was at the school-"

"I had to, to throw them off. I had to stick to the plan. But when I didn't show up at Derek's, Tobias came looking for me."

"That's why neither of you were there."

"You went?" she looked shocked. "What happened?"

And that's when I remembered why I came here. "Oh, darn it. I forgot about Cora. Come on!" I ran up the stairs. She followed me. "Blake was the only one there," I explained, "with Aaron and Ben." I took the stairs two at a time. "We had a talk, but-" I reached the door to the second level and stopped to look at her. "Ben's dead. She snapped his neck." I had to rip the band aid off.

At first she was saddened, but she quickly became enraged. "I'm going to kill her, too." I nodded and then opened the door. As soon as I stepped out, roars and growls filled my ears. "What is that?" Blair stood beside me.

"Derek and Scott," I looked at her. "Blake is here. She poisoned Derek's sister and is now the only one who can save her."

"Yeah, that was kind of my idea."

"What?!"

"I had to play the part." Her eyes widened and she pointed. "There!" I looked where she was pointing just in time to catch Blake running into the elevators. Blair and I ran to try and stop her. We got there just as the doors closed. "Look out!" Blair pulled me to the ground seconds before a fist crashed into the closed elevator doors.

I looked up the find the ugly combination of Ethan and Aiden. Through the gap between their legs I could see Derek far down the hall way, fully shifted. The Twins roared down at us. Blair growled. I saw that she had shifted. "There isn't time for that!" I spun on my butt, pointing my legs at Blair, pushed, and then rolled back and over my head.

A spilt second later, the Twins' fists crashed down where we were sitting. I sprang to my feet and then Blair and I ran toward Derek. He looked confused when he saw Blair, and the fact that we just saved each other. I stopped in front of him, out of breath. "I'll explain later."

The Twins roared, and I looked at them. They were running after us. Derek grabbed my arm and pulled, "Go!" The three of us quickly caught up with the others. I was relieved to see Cora slung over Peter's shoulder. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" We ran through the morgue, trying to cover as much ground as we could. But the Twins were catching up. Most of us had run all the way through the morgue. "Stiles!"

Derek, Scott, and I stopped to look back. Stiles had stopped at the other door, and as soon as the Twins walked through, he bashed them over the head with his bat. But the plan back fired when the bat turned into a million splinters upon impact. They growled at Stiles and he ran toward us.

The Twins faced us and roared. I stepped forward and then spoke to those behind me, "Cover your ears." I looked to make sure they had, then turned back to the twins. "You, too, Stiles." The Twins took a step forward and my eyes turned red, I sucked in a breath, and I screamed, "Ethan, Aiden!"

It came out as a metallic roar, reaching the highest disables of a Banshee. Even my ears twinged at the sound. The Twins spilt, each falling to the ground in pain, and every light shattered and fell from the ceiling, starting with the ones closest to me and then going out across the room.

I stopped screaming and wobbled, light headed. Derek grabbed me and quickly ushered me out of the room. Stiles and Scott ran up a head. Derek hung back with me until I'd recovered, which didn't take long. We ran into another room, joining everyone else. Derek closed the doors behind us.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked. He was leaning over Cora, who was lying on a metal table.

"He's close," Derek said.

"Yeah," I huffed. "If he gets off the floor."

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked. He was looking at us expectantly. I shook my head. "What does that mean?" he looked at Scott, who did the same. "What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Shhh, quiet!" Derek snapped.

"Me be quiet?" Stiles asked. "Are you telling me what to do now?"

"Stiles," I sighed.

"What? You guys are the ones who lost the psychotic woman whose got my dad, tied up, somewhere waiting to be ritually sacrificed!"

"Fine! But you can use your indoor voice, please."

He pointed the shattered remains of his bat at Blair. "And what is that doing here?"

"Me?" Blair scoffed.

Stiles kept looking at me. "I thought she was working with Ms. Blake."

Blair walked toward him, arms crossed. "Well, 'she' had to do what it took to survive. So why don't you put that stick down, before I take the pointy end of it and shove it-"

"Okay!" I ran forward and got between them, pushing Blair back. "Stop," I told her. "This isn't helping." I turned around and looked at the others. "Blair's with us. It's a long story, but you can trust her."

"Well, that's just great." Stiles threw the bat to the side. "Make up your mind!"

"Stiles," Scott grabbed him and made him look at him. "They're still out there. And they want her, right?"

"Which means we don't have her either. So my dad and Cora are both dead!" He shouted that last line in Derek's face.

"Not yet." Scott then walked over to Peter.

"Points for optimism there, Scottie," Blair said and gave a weak thumbs up.

"Is she really dying?" Scott asked him, ignoring Blair.

"Well she's not getting any better," he replied.

"There has to be something we can do. We have to help her."

The doors on the other side of the room burst open and Blake stepped into the room. "You can't," she said.

Blair moved toward her. I lunged forward and grabbed her, pulling her back. "No!"

"Only I can," Blake glanced at Blair, then went back to the group. "I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

Everyone was quiet for a minute. And then Derek rushed forward. Scott pushed him back, "Derek, wait!"

Derek pointed an accusatory finger at Blake. "She was trying to get out!"

"I was trying to keep from getting killed," Blake corrected. "You can't blame me for that."

Stiles stepped forward. "If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her."

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion," Peter said. "Let's torture her."

Derek swatted Scott's hand away, "Works for me." Even Blair stepped forward. But everyone froze when someone started speaking through the hospitals announcement system. And that person was Scott's mom.

"Um, can I have your attention," she said. "Mr. Deucalion…excuse me, just Deucalion, requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." And then the speaker cut out.

"He's not gonna hurt her," Blake said.

Derek pointed at her, "Shut up."

"He won't," she said forcefully. "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

Derek looked at Scott. "What does she mean?" But Scott didn't answer.

Blake looked at me and Blair. "Why don't one of you two tell them?"

"I don't take orders from you," Blair snapped.

"I've noticed," Blake sneered. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding one of the rarest Alphas to his ranks."

"A true Alpha." Peter said what I was thinking.

"What is that?" Stiles asked, suddenly calm from his outburst.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will."

"Like my brother," Blair said.

"Our little Scott," Peter still sounded amazed. Like none of us ever thought that Scott's morals would actually get him somewhere someday. I rolled my eyes. The thought has crossed my mind. Scott has strong potential. But I've been a little busy to bring it up.

Scott looked at all the faces staring at him and shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He looked at Blake. "We still need to get her out of here."

Stiles stepped forward. "Scott, your mom-"

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes, and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out," Peter said.

"I'll distract them."

"You mean fight them," Derek corrected.

"Whatever I have to do."

"I'll help you."

"Um," Blake said, "sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek."

"I'll help you," I said.

Blair stepped up. "Me, too."

Peter clapped his hands, "Then it's settled."

Stiles looked at me. "Got another one of those screams left?"

I had to think for a second. "Maybe. But it might be all I have."

Blair padded me on the shoulder. "Lead with that." And then headed for the door.

Derek walked up to me. "Be careful."

"You, too," I glanced over his shoulder at Blake. "You're about to literally walk away with the devil."

He smiled. "You sure you're not going with one?"

I looked at Blair, then back at Derek. "If I had time, you'd understand, too."

"Got the short version?"

I smiled and then leaned in. "She has a kid that Blake and Tobias were holding against her. Fearing for his life, she helped them." I leaned back. He looked surprised, glancing at Blair.

"She doesn't look any older than Cora."

"I know. She just turned eighteen."

"Guys," Stiles hollered at us. "I'd love for you two to get reacquainted, but now's not the time."

"Agreed," Peter said.

I scoffed. "When did this become a democracy?"

"When you started dating my nephew."

I rolled my eyes. Derek kissed me on the lips, and I couldn't help but laugh at the moans that followed. "Go," I told him. He begrudgingly walked away and left with Peter, Cora, Stiles, and Blake. I looked at Scott and Blair. I think we were as ready as we'll ever be.

We walked to the door, opposite the one the others just went out. We went through it, stepping out into the hall. The twins were waiting for us at the end of the hall. No doubt they heard us talking. The twins morphed as we readied ourselves. Scott's eye lit up and his claws came out. Blair completely shifted, red eyes and the light brown lion skin to boot. She was not holding back.

I let my eyes change and my teeth grow out and my finger nails grow. I growled. The boys were now one solid mass. Their roar rattles you to the bone. But I don't think that roar was for us. The Twins were looking past us. I turned, following their line of sight. At the other end of the hall stood Tobias. The others looked, too. Blair swore.

"Well," I said, "you weren't part of the plan."

Tobias' lip curled up in that devilish way. His eyes burst into their fiery red. "I never am."


	18. Chapter 18: Blair

I weighed my options. We were all ready for a fight, but now we were out numbered. I looked at the Twins and then Tobias. I stepped back, putting my back against the wall. I looked at the Twins. "He's all yours," I said nodding toward Tobias. Scott and Blair instantly stepped back, getting against the other wall.

The Twins looked at me and then their eyes narrowed on Tobias. I don't think I've ever seen him terrified before. I guess there's a first time for everything. The Twins roared and then broke into a run. They ran right past us, my hair flying in my face.

I looked down the hall. Tobias roared and prepared for impact. The Twins slammed right into him. Tobias flew back and went through the wall behind him, a cloud of white dust where he once stood. The Twins then stepped through the whole. More growling ensued.

"That was genius," Blair said.

"That was awesome," Scott corrected.

But the sounds stopped as quickly as they started. We all looked intently at the hole where they disappeared. And then the Twins came flying back through the hole, making it bigger. They hit the ground and split into their separate bodies. Neither of them moved. I stepped forward, trying to see into the hole and the darkness inside of it. And then two red dots appeared in the dark.

Blair grabbed my arm and began pulling me. "We need to go, fun's over."

I started backing up. "Yep." I turned and ran with the others. We went to the end of the hall and skidded around the corner. But I stopped and looked back. Tobias walked out of the hole. He ripped off the rest of his torn jacket, and then roared in victory over his victims.

And, for a second, he scared me. But it wasn't what he did that brought on the fear. It was how he looked. The veins in his neck popped through his skin, crawling up out of the collar of his shirt. They worked their way up, into his face and stopped at the corner of his eyes, glowing red.

"Kit!" Scott yelled. "Come on, we have to go." I snapped out of it and ran after him. We followed Blair down the hall and through a door. She closed it behind us as soon as we were in. Now we were in the hospital's laundry room. We were all panting from the adrenaline.

Blair walked up to me, pointing at the closed door. "What-" she took a deep breath, "-what was that? He couldn't do that before."

I shook my head. "I don't know. Did you see the way his veins glowed?"

"Did you see how fast he took down the twins?!"

"He's clearly more powerful than we thought."

"Hey, guys," Scott said. We both looked at him. He was pointing at the laundry chute. I could tell what he was thinking just by the look on his face. But no one said anything. Not even Blair, which was nice. She's actually the one who went down first. Scott and I followed, a few seconds apart from each other.

One by one, we landed in a large laundry cart full of towels and sheets. When I landed in it, I wasn't even going to let myself think about what I might be touching. I climbed out of the basket with Blair's help. Scott was preoccupied with his phone.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Derek and Ms. Blake got trapped in the elevator when the power went out," he replied.

"Great," Blair sighed.

"They want us to get the power back on."

"She's a dark Druid, she can't just do it herself?" her question was rhetorical, but I was wondering the same thing.

"We need a plan."

I nodded. "Okay. Blair, you go down and wait with the others at the ambulance. Scott and I will get the power back on."

"Why me?" Blair asked.

"Because Peter's not much help in…any department, but especially strength."

She nodded. "Good luck." She walked to the door and left. Scott replied to Derek and then we left the room. Now we have to work our way to the roof, in a hospital full of Alphas. We weaved our way across the level, aiming for the stair well. After about five minutes of walking, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at Scott. He'd stopped walking and pulled me to a stop with him. He was listening to something. I caught just enough noise to know that they'd found us. I pushed Scott back just as the Twins came out of the doorway to my right. I stepped back and their fist slammed into a metal cabinet on my left.

I through a fist, but they caught it. They then hit me in the gut with enough force that my feet slid back across the floor. I leaned forward, my claws raking the ground to keep me balanced. I came to a stop about ten feet away. The Twins through Scott into a set of metal shelves, before letting him hit the floor.

They reached down and picked him up by the throat, holding him against the wall, feet off the floor. "Where is she?" they asked. "We're trying not to hurt you."

"Try harder," Scott said, as I stood and took a step.

"I'd like to try something," Melissa stepped around the corner. What is she doing? That was the first thing that came to mind. The Twins dropped Scott and turned on her. But she pressed a pair of charge paddles against their chest, electrocuting them. They fell to the floor and split apart.

My mouth fell open as I watched them fall. I was surprised she did that, but probably not as surprised as the twins were. Melissa looked at Scott, "Sweet heart, get up." She grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him up. I was standing on the other side of the twins, but that didn't matter.

I took two steps and then stopped. I didn't need to see the looks on Scott's and Melissa's faces to know what, or who, was behind me. I looked at Scott, my eyes glowing red. "You need to leave. Now."

Scott began to protest. "No, you can't fight him alone-"

"Scott, get your mother out of here," I said forcefully. "I need to end this." My claws came out as I shifted. I turned around, blowing air out my nose, my pulse rising. Tobias stood at the end of the hall. At first, just his eyes were glowing. And then his veins lit up. And not just in his neck. His arms were glowing, too.

I still heard Scott behind me, and looked over my shoulder. "Go!" He grabbed his mom and started pulling her away. I looked back at Tobias, as I heard them running behind me. I let out a low growl of warning. He opened his mouth and twisted his neck, flexing his muscles.

His movements seemed more animalistic than they did human. His body heaved with each breath but his heart was steady. A low rumble echoed in his chest. A weird sound from behind me caught my attention. I wasn't going to risk a look until I heard a thud. Then I knew.

I looked behind me and found that the twins had morphed. I swallowed. Great. This just keeps getting better. I instinctively stepped to the side. The Twins walked up and stopped beside me. They looked down at me and then at Tobias. Okay then. I stepped up next to them.

I tilted my head to the side until my neck popped. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" I glanced at up at the Twins. They roared at Tobias and then broke into a run. I ran down the hall after them. The Twins ran into Tobias, but he stood like a rock, unmoved. The Twins slid back on their knees.

I ran up their back and launched off of them. Tobias grabbed my throat mid air and through me into the wall. I crashed through it, rolling into the operating room on the other side. I got to my feet in a hurry, spitting out the wall dust. Somehow, the Twins got Tobias in a head lock.

I jumped over the wall's remains and went to them. Tobias didn't seem to struggle much against them. I walked up to him and began slashing my claws across any part of his body I could. Blood and flesh particles hit the walls. I thought we were winning. Until I glanced up and saw Tobias smiling.

I stopped and stepped back. All of the wounds I'd just inflicted, healed. In seconds! I stared, wide eyed. That was impossible. I don't even heal that fast. Tobias started laughing, "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" He locked eyes with me. "You forget who you're dealing with."

He bent his right arm and then jabbed his elbow back. It hit the Twins in the stomach and they flew back, as if they'd been struck with something large and hard. I started backing up. He just laughed. He liked the smell of my fear. He followed me, but I ran out of steps.

I hit the wall. He was getting closer. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes. I waited until he was so close that I could feel his breath on me. Then I opened my eyes and saw everything in black and white. I brought up my claws, electricity bouncing between my finger tips.

I placed both set of claws firmly in his chest and held them there. His body reacted to the electricity as I wanted. And before I knew it, I was holding him up. His legs had given way, his eyes had closed. But I kept my claws in place. All I could think about was how much I hated him.

How much I wanted him dead, how much I wanted this all to end. How much I wanted to be free. And not just me. But my pack, my family, my friends. None of us would be safe if he got to live. As long as he was still breathing, we'd be at risk. And I couldn't let that happen.

I don't know how long I held him there, but I was feeling my power draining. I was weakening. And his body was starting to smoke. I removed my claws, feeling satisfied. His body stood for a second longer and then collapsed. I closed my eyes and rocked for a second. I haven't used those powers in four years. It seems the only time I do use them is against him.

I opened my eyes and was human. I looked at the twins down the hall. They were both stunned, but quiet. They wanted him dead, too. I just don't think they thought I'd do it. Neither did I. I nodded my thanks. Ethan nodded back and then they turned and walked down the hall, away from me.

I stepped over his body, not wanting to look at him. I need to find Scott. I stopped about three feet later. It can't be. Something pricked my ears, the faintest of sounds. But it was there. A heart beat. I spun around, planning on finishing it. But he was gone. His body was no longer a chard heap on the ground.

And then what happened next, happened so fast there wasn't time to react: I had felt a hand on my shoulder grab me and spin me around. Of course it was Tobias, alive and well. As he pulled back his claws to strike at me, someone stepped in front of me and hit me in the chest.

I flew back and rolled on the ground. I was on my stomach when I looked up at them. It was Blair. And Tobias' claws were dug in her stomach just below her rib cage. I was too shocked, too frozen, to move. She gasped and looked down at his claws. Both sets were in her.

She looked back at him and pushed him away from her. He stumbled back. And that's when I saw the large pipe going through him. She had stabbed him at the same time he clawed her. He fell to the ground as she stumbled back and into the wall.

"Blair!" I choked out the words, still in shock. She slid down the wall, leaving a blood smear. I scrambled across the floor to her. I put my hands on her wounds, deep down knowing it wasn't going to do anything. Like Boyd, she was going to die. I looked from her wounds to her face. "Why? Why'd you do that?"

She blinked hard and swallowed. "They need you more than me."

Tears brimmed my eyes. "No," I shook my head. "That's not true. I need you, your son-" I stopped, the thought of him coming to mind. "Charlie needs you, Blair. Just hold on."

"Take care of him," her voice was fading.

"No, Blair-"

"Promise me." She looked me in the eyes, and it was like she was looking straight into my soul. I froze, not able to look away. "Promise me…"

I nodded. "I'll take care of him, you have my word."

"Promise me…" she closed her eyes for a second and then looked at me. "Don't let him become me."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I quickly nodded before her eyes closed. "I promise, Blair." Her head rolled to the side slightly. "Blair?" Her body gently sank, relaxing into it's final resting place. "No, Blair." I put a hand over my mouth and sobbed. My heart was breaking. Not only for her, but for the boy she left behind.

I tipped my head back and screamed/roared in the pain and anguish her death caused me. Letting all of my emotions into it. It was a defining sound that rattled the halls. But I didn't care. I put my hand on the wall above her to brace myself as I cried. The memories of when I knew her as a child flashed through my head. Then seeing her again in the vault after thinking she was dead for so long. And everything from then until now, it all played out in my mind and I cried harder.

It was like losing my pack all over again. I sat back and wiped the tears, brushed the hair out of my face. I looked to my right, and to no surprise…Tobias was gone. Nothing but a pool of blood was left. The twins stood a few feet away from me. They looked saddened by what they saw, Ethan more than Aiden.

I pointed to the blood. "Where'd he go?" they looked at each other and then back at me. "He was just here. Where did he go?"

"We don't know," Aiden spoke softly.

"We came back when we heard you scream," Ethan added. I slid off my knees, my butt hitting the cold floor. I thought back, remembering that I had screamed 'No!' when I saw Blair being stabbed. I looked at Blair, then had to quickly look away. I bit back more tears.

I pushed myself up, standing. I walked toward the twins, stopping beside them. "Be careful. You're next on Tobias' list," I said. Then I started walking down the hall. I sniffled and wiped more tears. I need to find the others. Before Tobias does. I listened hard for Scott's voice. I found it. About five minutes later I was there. I pushed opened the door and walked into the room. Everyone startled. Chris pointed his gun at me. He, Allison and Isaac were with Scott and his mom.

"What happened?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, we heard your scream," Isaac added.

I didn't reply, I just stood there. Scott walked up to me and put his hand on my arm. "Hey," he said, searching my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Blair's dead." I glanced around for reactions.

"What?"

"I thought she was against us," Isaac said.

"No," I shook my head. "She has a son, who Tobias was threatening. He forced her to help him, but she knew it was wrong and turned on him."

"What happened after I left?" Scott asked.

I looked at him. "You couldn't have stopped him. Ethan and Aiden helped me, and we fought Tobias together. But he's changed. He's stronger, and he heals faster."

"How fast?" Chris asked.

"I slashed him to pieces and it healed two seconds later." And, if that wasn't enough, I added, "And I pumped him full of two billion volts of electricity. You know how much that is?" my voice was rising with each word. "That's enough to light a hundred watt bulb for six months nonstop; his body was smoking, and he got back up. Blair drove a pipe through him, and he got back up."

I stepped back, my hands fists. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Then I looked back at them. "I couldn't even kill him when he was normal. Now that he's a mega Alpha werewolf, none of us stand a chance against him. The twins, when they were morphed together, hit him at full speed and force. They bounced off of him!"

"I'm sorry," Scott said. I sighed, remembering how I bit his head off in the car when he said that about Ben.

"Thank you," I said. "We just need to stop them. I can't lose anyone else. Ben and Blair are gone because I didn't stop this sooner."

"Wait," Allison said. "What happened to Ben?"

I forgot that she, her dad, and Isaac don't know. "Blake killed him. Before we came here." I dropped my head and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Oh, honey," Melissa spoke how mothers do when they know words are all they have to help make it better. Chris walked around the others and straight for me. He didn't hesitate, just wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I needed that. I didn't cry, I was tired of that. But his touch felt reassuring. I just lost my father and sister in one day, an hour apart. Two people whose roles I didn't know they played in my life until they were almost gone.

I stepped back. "Thank you."

"Any time," he nodded.

"You mentioned she had a son," Melissa said. "What's happening to him?"

"Yeah," Allison said, "and where he is?"

I could tell they were trying to change the subject. "His name is Charlie, and he's with Sam. I'm going to raise him." And then I realized the irony of it all. "I just became the mother of a two year boy whose parents are my half sister and my ex fiancé."

"Tobias is his father?!" Scott asked.

I nodded. "I'll tell you later." I looked around. "But our current situation hasn't changed. What's the plan?"

It took them a second to realize that I had moved on. "Uh," Scott said. "We're going to lure the twins out front, while my mom turns the power back on, so that we can get Derek and Blake out of the elevator. And Isaac's going to take their car to the basement to pick us all up when we get there."

"What about the ambulance?" I asked.

"Kali has the keys."

"Okay, well, don't let me hold you up." Everyone then went into executing the plan. They all got into position, and from the sounds of it, it worked. They lured the others out of the hospital, while Scott and I ran down to the basement to intercept Derek and Blake at the elevator.

The lights came back on when we were about two thirds of the way there. Scott pushed through the basement doors, with me on his heels. We ran to the elevator, just as the doors opened. We both came to a screeching halt. Derek was lying unconscious on the floor of the elevator and Blake was gone. The emergency hatch on the elevator ceiling was open.

"Mom," Scott said under his breath before running away, and up the stairs.

"Scott!" Stiles came running in through the door we had just come through. "Scott, wait!" That's when it clicked. Blake. She took Stiles' dad as a guardian in her sacrifice. Scott's mom is the same. I bolted after Scott, running up the stairs as fast as I could. I pushed through the roof door, and found Scott. And Deucalion. But there was no sight of his mom. She was gone.

"I could've warned you," Deucalion said. "Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other."

"No!" I said walking toward Scott.

"You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back," Deucalion continued.

"Scott, he's lying."

"Scott," Stiles walked up beside me. "Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him."

"I don't know what else to do," Scott said.

"Scott, there's got to be something else."

"We can find a way to stop her," I said.

Scott looked at me. "You couldn't stop her from killing Ben." The shock of losing his mother was written all over his face, but I knew he wasn't speaking out of grief. "You couldn't stop Tobias from killing Blair, and he's working with her. You said it yourself, he's practically invincible."

I could see Stiles looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He didn't know about Blair. Staring at Scott, hearing him say that…if Scott, of all people, is telling you there's no hope, then you can't help but feel that way. A tear came to my eye. "That man cannot help you."

"And you can?" he asked. I stepped back.

"Come on, Scott," Stiles said. "We always have a plan B."

"Not this time." He started walking toward Deucalion.

"Scott."

He stopped and looked at Stiles. "I'm going to find your dad. I promise."

"Derek!" Stiles slapped Derek and shook him. He was still unconscious on the elevator floor. "Derek, come on!" he slapped him again. I would be helping, but I couldn't. My mind was stuck on Scott and what he said. On Blair and on Ben and on Tobias. On Jennifer Blake and how to stop her. My mind was everywhere but here.

I glanced over at Stiles right as he pulled back his arm and bald a fist. I sighed. Stiles swung to hit him, but Derek's hand flew up and caught his wrist. Derek was wide awake, now. He looked from Stiles to me and then back again. "Where is she?"

"Jennifer?" Stiles asked. "Gone, with Scott's mom."

"She took her?"

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick in the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So, we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here."

"Whoa. What about Cora?"

"She's with Isaac and Peter," I said. Stiles helped Derek to his feet.

Derek looked at me. "What's wrong?"

When I didn't reply right away, Stiles said, "Her balls got kicked the worse."

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Blair's dead, and Tobias did…something to himself. He's stronger."

"How strong?" Derek asked.

"I couldn't stop him." I turned and walked away.

"Hey," Derek came up beside me and lightly grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Look, Derek, I just need some time, okay? A lot of crazy stuff just happened, for one night, for one hour. I just – I just need to be alone, okay?" And I left. I didn't look back and he didn't try to stop me. We all have our problems, right now. And, at the moment, mine stares back at me in the mirror.


	19. Chapter 19: One Hundred Ninety Three

I lay on my bed, on top of the covers. The same place I've been for the last…I don't know, I lost track. When I left the hospital and came home, I found Aaron on my front steps. It wasn't really something I wanted to deal with right then. But I did. For him.

Neither of us knows what to do with Ben's body. If it vanishes, the cops won't stop until they find it and we'll need a cover story. But if the cops find it, then they'll say it was murder and they'll do an investigation. Something else no one wants to deal with. So, for the time being, Ben's body is at his house.

No kid should have to sit around and think about how to dispose of his father's body so that the cops don't find out about all of the supernatural things that happen in this town. I helped the best I could. But, short of making it a suicide, I don't know. But Aaron and I both know what that would do to Ben's name. To Aaron's and Sam's.

Sam still doesn't know, yet. I'm going to tell him in person. He doesn't know about Blair yet, either. Aaron does. He and I are quite the pair, right now. He cried himself to sleep on my couch. I haven't heard any sounds in the house, so I think he's still sleeping. But I've gotten pretty good at tuning the world out, so.

My phone kept buzzing so I shut it off. They were all phone calls and texts from Stiles. At first, he was just checking in on me. And then his texts turned into rants about how 'we've all lost someone'. So I shut my phone off. Now, I don't have to listen to him.

I had tried calling Derek a while ago, but he didn't answer. I hope he's not mad about last night, or that I'm not helping him with his sister. But there's nothing I can do for her. After screaming at the twins and electrocuting Tobias, I'm spent. I need to heal. And my emotional status isn't helping.

I heard the home phone ringing and moaned. I forced myself out of bed and into the hallway. I slouched down to the kitchen, where I grabbed the phone off it's stand. I recognized the phone number. It was Stiles. I muted the ringer. I sat the phone back down and looked at the couch.

Aaron wasn't there. I walked down the hall to the guest room. I slowly opened the door. He was sleeping on the bed. The phone started ringing again. I quickly closed the door and then headed back to the kitchen. I grabbed the phone. Stiles was calling. Again.

I flipped the phone around in the hand and then pulled off the plastic back. I tossed it and then pulled out the battery. The phone went silent. I laid the pieces down and then walked toward the hallway. Then I heard a buzzing. I backed up and looked across the living room.

Aaron's cell phone sat on the coffee table, vibrating across it. I sighed and walked over to it. I grabbed the phone and sat on the couch. It was Stiles. This is nuts. This kid is nuts. I accepted the call, but I didn't say anything. I wanted to know if it was really Stiles.

"Hello?" Yep, it was.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Oh, thank goodness!" he exclaimed. "We need you. We need your help."

"With what?"

"We figured out that Ms. Blake's got my dad and Scott's mom at the Nemeton."

I sat up straighter. "How?"

"Well, actually, Lydia. Why?"

I sighed. "Stiles, what do you need me for?"

"We need you to tell us where it is. Peter and Derek don't remember and we can't really ask Argent, so you're it."

"Why can't you ask Chris?"

"Haven't you read any of my messages?!"

"I stopped when you started calling me names."

He was quiet a minute. "Yeah, about that-"

"I don't know where it is."

"But – Derek said you'd know because you're the Kirin, you're tied to it, or whatever."

"Yeah, but not like that. It comes to me. I've tried finding it before and it never works."

"Okay. Well, Deaton thinks he might have a way. But we need Scott," he said. My grip on the phone loosened and I almost dropped it. I know 'the way' Deaton has in mind. "We're going to go talk to him-"

"Mind if I come," I asked.

"Um, yeah. Sure. We'll pick you up in about twenty minutes."

I ended the call with Stiles and then went and got dressed. I wrote and note and then left it on the counter for Aaron to find. I wasn't going to wake him. He might want to come, but it's too dangerous. I turned my phone back on and read all the texts. I had a few from Isaac. One said that Blake took Chris. So now she has three guardians. Her last sacrifice.

But there was nothing from Derek. I tried calling him. Nothing. I tried Peter. Nothing. Both were quiet. That wasn't good. I was hoping it wasn't because Cora died. I would hate to see Derek lose her. I waited on the front porch for Stiles. He pulled up a few minutes later with Deaton.

He drove straight to the reserve, to wherever it is he's supposed to meet up with Scott. The car ride was quiet. Which just screamed how tight the tension was. Stiles finally stopped the Jeep. Everyone got out of the car. Scott came walking up to us a little bit later.

"How'd you guys find out?" he asked, avoiding looking at me.

"Lydia, actually," Stiles said. "You?"

"Morrell. None of the other Alphas know where it is either."

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?"

Scott glanced at me, then looked back at Deaton and Stiles. "I can't stop Jennifer without them."

"How about," Deaton said, "we concentrate on finding your parents, first?"

"What's the plan?"

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents."

"We die for them?"

"But he can bring us back," Stiles said. "You can – you can bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton asked. "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds. But there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"It doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen," Stiles said. "Besides, we have Kit." I slightly cringed when he said that. Deaton and I shared a glance. "What? What was that look for?" Stiles looked at the two of us. "What's wrong?"

I cleared my throat. "My abilities…the whole point of there being a Kirin, is because the Nemeton is dead. It's living through me."

"Wait," Stiles said. "So what happens to you?"

I glanced at Deaton. "We don't know. The Nemeton would be taking its life back, so…" I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I came because I wanted you to know, not to discourage you from doing this, but so that, if something were to happen to me, you'd know why."

Scott looked at Deaton. "Is that it?"

"No," he replied. "It'll also have an effect of the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart. And permanent, like a scar."

"Like a tattoo," Scott added. Deaton nodded.

Stiles cleared his throat. "What are the odds of something bad happening to Kit, because of this?"

"Stiles," I said, "don't worry about me. Whatever happens happens."

He sighed. "So you're gonna die."

"I honestly don't know. But you guys need to do what you need to. I'll be fine. I've lived for one hundred ninety three years, and never in that time have I met a bunch like you." I looked at both of them. "Save your parents, and I'll be fine." I didn't really believe my own words, but they needed to and that was all that mattered.

I pulled the loft door open and walked inside. Derek stood from his place next to Cora on the bed. Peter was lingering in the background. Derek walked toward me. As he approached, I opened my mouth to apologize for being rude and insensitive the night before. But I didn't get the chance, because he hugged me, and somehow I knew that words were no longer needed.

I know he understands needing alone time. He just had some of his own after Boyd died. He left me, and all of us, high and dry while he sorted things out. I didn't mean to do the same thing, I just…had to. My head felt like it was about to explode (still kind of does) and I needed to go somewhere where the blast wouldn't hurt anyone.

Then Aaron showed up, and Stiles called. Many times. Both of them showed me that the world doesn't stop just because I did. Besides, Blair died because she believed that they needed me more than her. That this world needed me more than her, even though she has a son.

I stepped back. "How's Cora?" He didn't say anything. The look on his, and Peter's, face said enough. She wasn't any better. I know she's dying, I can smell it from here. "I'm sorry. I would use one of my shifts to heal her, but I'm still too weak." I sighed, "Not that it will matter soon, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know where the Nemeton is. But Deaton came up with a way to find it."

"So what's the problem?"

"By doing this they'll be giving it it's power back," I said. "They'll be turning it on."

"And you'll die," Peter said from the background. I sighed. Of course he's only listening at the crucial parts.

"I don't know. For sure." I added that last part because I didn't want to lie. "This is uncharted territory. The Kirin and Nemeton have never existed at the same time before." I was waiting, wanting, Derek to say something. But he's already losing his sister, and now I'm telling him he might lose me, too. "I just..." I sighed. "I just wanted to tell you myself. I wanted you to know. In case the worst happened."

"Do the others know?" he asked, looking down.

"Yeah, they do. I told them to do it."

He looked at me. "Why?"

"My job as Kirin is to protect the supernatural, and recently that list has included humans. Now, I'm certainly not winning any awards, as I haven't been the best of Kirins, but…" I sucked in a breath. Explaining it was harder than I thought. "John, the Kirin before me, once said that when my time as Kirin is up, I will know. He said it was the one thing he couldn't teach me, but that when the time came, I would just know. Normally, that means we're going to die, and a new Kirin would be brought to us so we could teach it what we know.

"Here, that's not the case. No new Kirin is coming forth because there won't be another one. As far as what it means for me, I don't know. But I'm not afraid to find out. I have that feeling, Derek. I know that my time with these abilities has come to an end. So as long as I still have them, I will use them to help finish this with the Alphas, with Blake, with Tobias." I took his hand in mine. He looked down at it before looking at me. "Don't worry about me. You just take care of your sister."

He looked at me questioningly. I smiled. "I heard you two talking when I came up. Giving up being an Alpha to save her is very noble, and selfless. If it's really what you want to do, it doesn't look like you have much time left."

He turned to look at her. "I know." He looked back at me. "Would you do it?"

"If it were my brother, if it were Aaron," I nodded. "I wouldn't think twice. But this choice is yours." I took a step back. "I need to go. I have to talk to Aaron before I meet up with the others." He held onto my hand, not letting go.

"How will I know…" he trailed off. I knew he didn't want to say it, the words 'you' and 'died' in the same sentence.

"The Nemeton gives it's power slowly. I'm assuming it will take it the same way," I shrugged. "But I can't be certain." He nodded. "I'll be back when it's done." I stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. His hand slid around the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. I could feel his desperation, that he didn't want me to go. He was torn between saving his sister and being with me. And I was torn between being with him and going with the others.

I walked through the front door of my house and sighed. There always seemed to be a weight lifted off my shoulders when I came home. Maybe it makes me feel safe being here. Maybe I feel nothing can touch me here. I don't know, but I like it. Aaron rounded the corner a minute later. He had bed head, dried drool on his cheek.

"Hey," I said, sliding off my coat. "Just the person I wanted to see." I went to the fridge and got out a water bottle. "Want anything?" I looked back at him. He was now standing at the island, his phone in his hand. I let the fridge door close. He knows. I forgot about his phone, all the texts and calls from everyone.

"Are you sure?" was all he said. But he was serious. Very serious. His eyes were still blood shot from the night before and the lack of sleep. He leaned into the counter, like he had to brace himself with something. I stepped up to the island, abandoning the water on the counter top. I was looking anywhere but him.

"Yes." There was moment of silence. My eyes flicked up to meet his. "I'm sure."

He pushed off the counter. "Then let's go." He headed for the hallway.

"What?" I followed him.

"I'm going with you." It was clearly a statement and not up for debate. But at the same time he came off hostile, like he was waiting for a fight. I followed him to his room. He sat on the bed and put on his shoes. Then he stood and slid on his coat. He stopped moving when he looked at me.

"We both knew you being the Kirin meant you were on borrowed time," he said. "When I was a kid, it used to keep me up at night, wondering if I'd wake up and never see you again. Despite everything that's happened recently, this is something I've prepared myself for."

"Aaron-"

"You were there when I took my first steps…and I'm going to be there when you do this."

I smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to convince me, you can come."

"Really?"

I laughed. "Yes. I'm not going off to war." I turned and walked out of the room.

"Not yet," he called, stumbling down the hall after me.

"Yeah, that'll be later."

At the vet clinic, we set up three metal tubs and then filled them with cold water. Lydia, Aaron, and I dumped several bags of ice into each tub while Deaton tossed in some leaves of some kind. I don't know the recipe to make this work, that's not my job. I just know the end result.

I couldn't help but notice the looks I was getting from everyone. They all knew what I was risking to save their parents. But they don't understand it like I do. They don't get how at peace I am with this. Yes, I've wanted to be rid of the Kirin, of this responsibility. And I was for a little while, while we were trying to stop Jackson. But it was wrong. It felt wrong. But, now, this is right.

"All right," Deaton said after we tossed in the last of the ice. I looked down at the tubs. I'm very glad I'm not getting in there. "What did you bring?"

"Um, I got my dad's police badge," Stiles held it up. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great."

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning," Deaton said.

Isaac was looking at something in Allison's hands. "Is that an actual silver bullet?"

"Yeah, my dad made it as kind of a ceremonial thing," she said. "When one of us finishes learning all of the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

"Scott?" Deaton looked at him.

He sighed. "My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked."

"Okay. The three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially, well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."

Lydia took a step toward Allison, but Deaton stopped her. "Lydia, you go with Stiles." She didn't seem too comfortable with that, but it was the most logical choice. If anyone could pull Stiles back, it'd be Lydia. It seemed settled, to me. Isaac would have to hold Allison down. Neither Aaron nor I had any kind of relationship with her.

And since I can't participate in this, and Aaron and Scott aren't close, Deaton's got Scott. Allison, Scott, and Stiles all took off their coats and shoes, and then lined up at the tubs of water. Aaron and I hung back. I was nervous for them, hoping something wouldn't go wrong. They each climbed into the tubs slowly. I was shivering just watching them.

Okay, I let out a breath. A couple minutes later and Isaac, Lydia, and Deaton pushed each of them under the water. They held them there for a minute, and then let go. It appeared to have worked. They were in. Everyone looked around at each other, seeming to be trying to get a sense of what the other was feeling.

I closed my eyes and I rocked on my feet, dizzy for a second. When I caught my balance and opened my eyes, they flashed each color of every supernatural creature. And I knew it had worked.


	20. Chapter 20: End Game

I had been texting with Peter for the last half hour. Derek tried to heal Cora and it worked. Cora's completely healed from the mistletoe, and Derek's no longer an Alpha, but he's alive. And that's what matters. I wanted to go see him but I didn't want to leave, or rather, I couldn't. I've been extremely dizzy since Scott, Allison, and Stiles went under. I finally had to sit because I couldn't stand, I could barely sit. Aaron was actually writing and then reading the texts to me.

Suddenly Scott, Allison, and Stiles woke up, shooting out of the water one after the other. They all quickly climbed out of the tubs, water sloshing everywhere. "I saw it," Scott said. "I know where it is."

"Yeah, we passed it," Stiles added. "There was this stump. This huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though. Very big."

"It was the night we were looking for the body."

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter."

"I was there, too, in the car with my mother," Allison said. "We almost hit someone."

"It was me," Scott said. "You almost hit me." Everyone was talking very fast, it was hard to keep up. Scott looked at the others. "We can find it."

Allison looked at our faces. "What?"

"You guys were out a long time," Isaac said.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"Sixteen hours," Deaton answered.

They were all shocked. Scott looked at him. "We were in the water for sixteen hours?"

"And the full moon rises in less than four."

I slowly rose to my feet, not feeling as bad as I had. Aaron wouldn't let go of me. I looked at the others. "So, we need to move it right along, then."

"Are you okay?" Scott asked me.

"At the moment."

Deaton and Lydia got some towels and handed them to Scott, Stiles, and Allison. And then the conversation ensued. But I missed part of it. My head throbbed and my ears started ringing. But the ringing turned into flat out hearing loss. It was weird watching people's mouths move and not hearing anything. It lasted for about a minute or so.

"No, dude," Stiles said. "You are not going back with them."

"I made a deal with Deucalion," Scott replied.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?"

"Why does it matter anyway?" Isaac asked.

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help," Scott said, glancing at me. "Especially now."

I locked eyes with Scott. "I still have power. And I'm going to use it."

"You might actually be more of a liability," Deaton told me.

I scoffed. "We have three enemies here, Deucalion, Blake, and Tobias. And we have to find an effective way to stop all three, without anyone dying."

"That's why I think Scott should go back to Deucalion. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So, we're gonna trust him," Isaac said. "The guy that calls himself 'death, destroyer of worlds.' We're gonna trust that guy?"

"I wouldn't trust him, no. But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait," Deaton said. The bell on the front door jingled, drawing everyone's attention to the other room. Deaton went to go see who it was.

"I'm looking for Lydia." I recognized Ethan's voice. What is he doing here?

Lydia and Scott joined Deaton. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I need your help."

Stiles leaned in. "With what?"

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek."

While Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Allison all tried to locate their missing parents, Lydia, Aaron, Ethan, and I went to talk with Derek. Everyone tried to convince me to stay at the clinic, but like I said, I'm seeing this through. I don't care if it ends with me human, I will not sit back and not do something.

"We know about the lunar eclipse," Ethan said. All of us, including Peter and Cora, were at Derek's loft. It took a little coaxing to get Derek to listen to him. "So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming. My brother's coming with her."

"Good enough for me," Peter said. "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" Derek asked.

"No," he replied sarcastically. "I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run! Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me," Cora said. "But do it for something meaningful."

Derek glanced at her. "How do you know I'm going to lose?"

"We don't," Peter said. "But I'll bet she has an idea." He looked at Lydia. "Don't you, Lydia?"

"I don't know anything," she said, glancing at me. I was standing next to her. She was afraid of Peter. I don't blame her; part of me is, too. The only difference is I know how to defend myself.

"But you feel something, don't you?" he pressed, walking closer to her.

"What do you feel?" Derek asked her.

She looked at me, and I nodded. "I feel like," she seemed to be thinking, gathering the words, "I'm standing in a grave yard."

"Beckett," Derek said, and I looked at him. "What do you think?"

I glanced at Lydia. "I won't lie, I feel it, too." I looked at the others. Peter and Cora looked like I was just proving their point that Derek needs to leave. "But I've never been much of a runner. I either face my problems or I hide from them. Hiding will only keep you safe for so long. Running ensures someone will find you, following the trail we always leave. But fighting's just as risky. Either way, it's fifty/fifty." I shrugged. "It's your choice. Not only are you a Beta, now, but you're still weak."

"Thank you," Peter said, like I was proving his point. Maybe I was, I'm not sure. But I didn't care.

"You don't have to leave town," I added. "Just not be here."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Sam's on his way as we speak, you guys will be fine."

"You called Sam?"

His face scrunched up like I was stupid. "We needed the help. I'm surprised you didn't call him," he scoffed and walked away.

Derek looked at me. "Does he know?"

I shook my head. "I was going to tell him later. After."

"You might not have a chance," Lydia said. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. But she didn't reply. She looked at me. I could tell she knew she'd said too much. I was keeping the vision and Tobias a secret. Until know. I gave her a reassuring look, letting her know that her slip was okay. "Kit, what does she mean?"

I turned and looked at Derek. "Lydia's been having these…visions, of me and Tobias." I glanced at Lydia for a second. "But that was before Tobias got stronger, so I think we're good."

"No," Lydia said, and I cringed.

I turned and looked at her. "'No'? You were supposed to tell me if it changed."

"I know, but…we were busy at the clinic trying to find everyone's parents and you were having problems of your own-"

"Lydia," I stopped her. "This happened when they went under?" She nodded.

"So what happened in this one?"

"The end result was still the same, but-" she stopped and looked around.

"But, what?"

"Tobias doesn't kill you after the eclipse," she said. "He kills you before."

Peter sighed. "This just keeps getting better."

"Maybe you both should leave," Cora said. Derek didn't say anything, but his face did. He was mad I didn't tell him. "Let Sam fight Tobias, if he's as powerful an Alpha as you all say."

"Yes!" Peter came back over. "Sam had killed that other Alpha, he has an extra boost."

"But not enough," I said. "You didn't see him, Peter. Tobias is a monster, almost as bad as Deucalion. His veins were glowing red with power."

"And my brother and I didn't even leave a scratch," Ethan added. "He's too strong." I gave Peter a look like my point had just been proved.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, we need to do something because the moon is rising, and the night's not getting any younger."

"I think you guys should go," Aaron said. I looked at him, shocked he was telling me to run. "You should leave, we'll hold them off."

"You can't fight Kali," Derek told him.

"Maybe. But lions are stronger than wolves."

I stepped toward him. "But you're not an Alpha."

"But Sam is," he argued. "I'll hold them off until he gets here. The tracker in his phone says he's an hour out," he held up his phone.

"I'll help him," Ethan said.

Lydia stepped forward. "Me, too." I sighed, looking at the three of them. "Go."

I didn't take us long to leave and get down to the car. The whole time I was regretting my decision. I don't run, anymore. And, here, that's exactly what I'm doing. Derek, Cora, and I got into his car and started driving out of town. I knew Sam was coming, but I wasn't sure how much that would help.

Sam's got the rage and the means, but I'm not sure he has the power. How do we know Tobias won't be coming with Kali and Aiden? Aaron, Ethan, and Lydia won't stand a chance, let along Sam. We had been driving for about ten minutes, my mind racing the whole way.

And then I said it. "Stop."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Stop the car and turn around," I said. He pulled over on the side of the road and then twisted back to see me.

"Kit-"

"I can't not do anything, Derek. I want to go with you, I do. But I physically cannot."

Cora looked back at me. "If you go back, you'll die. Remember what Lydia said?"

"I know." I looked at Derek. "When I first met you, I wasn't a fighter. Now, I can't stop. Tobias is my problem, he's my mistake-"

"Sam can take him," he said.

"No," I shook my head. "It has to be me."

"Why? What can you do? You haven't been yourself since what happened at the clinic. Sometimes you can barely stand!"

"But I can stand, Derek, and I'm going to do it in front of Tobias."

"What is your plan, exactly?" Cora asked. "Talk him to death?"

"Cute," I smiled at her sarcastically. Then I turned serious again. "No. For the time being I am still the Kirin, which means I still have a duty to fulfill. I might not be at one hundred percent, but I have some percentage and that has to count for something." I looked at Derek. "You risked your life so your sister could live; let me do the same for my friends."

He sat forward, blowing air out his nose. I gave him a minute to think. Without a word, he turned the car around. Cora looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"She's right," he said, looking at her. "We can't leave them."

Cora wasn't too happy about that. "We can't leave them, or you can't leave her?"

"Both."

We pulled up outside of my house. I had the door open before the car had stopped moving. I climbed out of the car and shut the door, as Derek got out. Cora stayed in her seat. I looked at my driveway, at my car sitting in it. Then I looked at Derek. He was looking at my car.

"Think it'll get you where you need to go?" He looked at me.

I nodded. "I think we both have enough juice left in us for one more trip." I wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you. For doing this."

"Just don't die, okay?"

I smiled, but it quickly faded. "I make no promises." The air between us was thick and I wasn't sure what to say. There wasn't enough time to say everything I wanted to say. And the shortened version didn't seem right. But I needed to say something. "Take care of Aaron."

He dropped his head. "Kit-"

"I don't know how this is going to go. For me, I mean."

"What's your plan?" he asked. I opened my mouth, when a Banshee scream pierced my ears. I looked at Derek. "Lydia."

"You have to go," I said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. If she's screaming like that, Sam hasn't made it there yet and they're in trouble. You have to go," I said, but he still seemed reluctant. "I asked Blair why she stepped in front of Tobias and pushed me away. She said that you guys needed me more than you did her. And that's true. But I need you guys, too. I need you, Derek, to believe in me, to believe that I can do this. And to trust that, somehow, I'll come back to you."

"And what if you don't?"

"I've lived many lives, and this is the one I will regret leaving the most," I said. "And if those lives have taught me anything, it's that nothing lasts forever, Derek." Cora honked the horn, but neither of us jumped and no one looked at the car. Derek grabbed my face and pulled it to him, pressing our lips together.

I didn't want it to end. The world stopped and we didn't have any problems. I wasn't thinking about how, most likely, this would be our last kiss, our last moment together. He had a way of making me feel at peace, with any and everything. It didn't matter when I was with him. That's why I regretted pulling away from him. My lips left his and instantly became cold. My face hovered next to his, eyes closed. His hands had moved down to my waist and he held me close to him.

"I-"

"No," I cut him off. "Don't say it." My breaths were fast and deliberate. "If you do, I'll think that it'll be the last time you say anything to me." I pulled back enough to look at him. A tear ran down my cheek as they brimmed his eyes. "And that would be a shame."

I closed my eyes as he leaned into me again. His lips brushed mine, almost hesitant. But they connected with mine again, and I knew. The other kiss was passionate, it was true, it was something to make you get out of bed every morning. But this one was a light brush and then his lips were gone, he was gone.

I opened my eyes and he was walking back to his door. I numbly stepped to the side, out of the way as he started the engine. Another tear rolled down my cheek as he drove away. I put my hand over my mouth. I had a name for that last kiss. And that name was goodbye.

I sniffled back the tears, as his tail lights faded in the distance. I still had a job to do. I looked at my car, sitting there calling to me. I walked up the driveway and past the car. I went in the house and grabbed a few things, one being my bestiary. Then I went to the car.

As I got into the front seat, I tossed the book on the seat next to me. I started the car; put my hands on the wheel. A weird feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. The scenery in front of me changed. I saw the dark night sky; I saw the stump that was the Nemeton; the wind was picking up and the ground around it was starting to collapse. And I saw Tobias.

I blinked, the front of my house coming back into view. I know where he is.

I drove my car across the rocky, forest terrain until I had the Nemeton in my headlights. Which was hard, considering the storm had picked up tremendously. I stopped, and got out of the car. Tobias stood a few feet from the Nemeton. I walked out into the terrible weather, nothing but my car's headlights making things visible.

I stopped half way to him, a sharp pain pierced my heart. It was the kind of pain that hurt when you moved, that hurt to breath. I fell to my knees, waiting for it to pass. "What's the problem?" Tobias asked sarcastically. "Having another disagreement with the Nemeton?"

I looked up at him and he smiled. He knew exactly what the problem was. The pain was slowly subsiding. "I should've known you'd be her guard dog," I said, and he frowned. "After all, that's all you're good for; following orders." He closed the space between us, kicking me in the jaw. I hit the floor, spit out blood. I got to my hands and knees, whipping the blood from my face.

"Did that feel like it came from a follower?" he asked.

I looked back at him. "No. Just someone who lacks the stones to do what's necessary." He stomped on my back and I fell flat on the ground. My back burned where his boot touched. I pushed myself up, spitting out more dirt. "Why haven't you killed me?" I turned and looked at him. "Huh?"

He growled, but didn't move. I got to one knee. "I don't think you can." I grunted, pushing to my feet. I dusted my pants. "I think you don't have it in you." I walked up to him. "I think…I think this whole thing has been an act. I think you only kill who you have to. And I'm not one of those people."

I doubled over, felling like someone had driven a stake through me. But no one had. It was the Nemeton. Tobias drove his knee into the bottom of my jaw, and then caught me before I fell back. Blood poured out of my split lip, my jaw ached. He eyed me. "You're not healing," he looked skeptical.

"No," I swallowed. "At least, not as fast." He pulled back a fist and punched me, letting me go so I could fall where I may. I hit something hard, me head bouncing off of it. My eyes were closed as I bit back the pain. But my fingers tingled, they felt the wood. I opened my eyes.

I was resting on the Nemeton. Blood dripped from my head and landed on it's wood. I watched as the drops ran in the cracks and along it's rings. I remembered what it felt like, to have it's power coursing through me. I put my hands on it, my claws out, as I tried to push myself up.

"Kit," I stopped moving at the sound of his voice. "You're pathetic." My claws dug into the wood as I formed a fist. I pushed off the stump, and twisted. He was right behind me, his hand on my throat. I was in the air before I knew what was happening.

Glass shattering and metal crunching filled my ears as my bones shook, feeling like I had slammed into a mile thick concrete wall. I opened my eyes, looking at the night sky. I looked down at my body. I was on the hood of my car, my foot going through the windshield.

I put my head back down and sighed. It's okay, I told myself. It's almost over. A hand grabbed my shirt collar, and another grabbed my belt. It was Tobias. I pulled at his hands, trying to free myself. He lifted me in the air and then forced me back down on the hood. My body jarred at the impact, jagged metal pieces piercing me.

He lifted me and did it again. And again. My hands slid from his, my body too broken to fight it any longer. He lifted me and slammed me again. He prepared to lift me again, and I knew that would be it. The straw that broke the camel's back. It would be all I could take.

And then the car alarm went off. I didn't even know it still worked. I looked at Tobias. His eyes were red. He growled, abandoning me and disappearing from sight. I turned my head to see him. He walked to the driver's door and punched through the window. He grabbed the steering wheel and pulled into out, sending it flying into the trees. The alarm stopped, the head lights going out with it.

I rolled over, using all the strength I could. I pulled on the bumper, trying to get out of the hood. One hard pull and I was out. I fell three and a half feet to the ground. My body bounced as it hit the dirt. Then I began crawling, grabbing at whatever I could to get as far away as I could.

Tobias laughed. "Wow," he said. "You really are pathetic." I stopped and looked back at him. He was about ten feet away. "Look at you. You don't even know when you're beaten." Oh, I'm beaten alright. But I'm not dead. I turned back, looking at the woods in front of me.

I looked up at the sky. Everything got this brown tint to it. The clouds rolled back just enough for me to see, but I already knew. The eclipse had started. "Oh, darn," he said. "Looks like I can't kill you as a werewolf. Oh, well. I guess we'll just have to end this human to human."

I heard his steps getting closer. His hand grabbed my ankle and he pulled me close to him. I rolled over and he grabbed my shirt. He lifted my body up, dragging my legs as he pulled me. Then he threw me and my back slammed into the trunk of the Nemeton.

I hissed at the pain, breathing heavily. I looked up at him. He started walking toward me. "You're wrong, you know," I said, and he stopped. "Yes, the Kirin loses it's abilities because of all of it's different shifts." I felt the Nemeton's wood on my skin again and looked at it. But this time it was cold, lifeless. It didn't mean anything.

I looked at him. "You see, the reason why the Nemeton's been fighting me isn't because it's taking it's power back."

"What are you talking about, now?" he sighed.

I closed my eyes, sucked in a breath. I felt my bones slowly mending, my flesh slowly sealing. "What I mean is, that rule only applies if you're a Kirin. And, right now-" I pulled a small vial out of my pocket and held it up, a small drop of orange glowing liquid at the bottom. "-I'm anything but." I closed my eyes and then opened them to find I was looking through a bright, glowing green.

Tobias swore under his breath, as I pushed off the Nemeton and stood. "You still haven't learned," I tossed the bottle, the glass shattering on the Nemeton. "You're friends can be your power. You can draw power from the people around you, even when they aren't beside you."

I walked toward him as he backed up. I shifted, my skin turning white as snow and black stripes wrapping my body. He turned to run, but I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled straight down. He slammed into the ground, his head bouncing off the dirt.

"And," I continued. "You can also ask them for favors." He groaned at the pain, trying to get to his feet. He got up and then stumbled, falling back down. "Like, making you Kirin's bane, so you won't be defenseless while everyone else is." I walked behind him, stalking him. I was playing with my catch. And you know what? It felt good.

I stepped on his foot, twisting it the wrong way. It snapped and he cried out. "Oh," I said in mock sympathy. "I'm sorry…did that hurt?" I walked to his side and then kicked him. He flew about ten feet away, slamming into the front end of my car, moving the whole thing back a foot. The front of it cratered in, the metal wrapping around his body. It held him in place.

He was dazed, in and out of consciousness. As he should be. He's only human. I smiled and walked up to him. I felt a slight twinge, the Nemeton trying again. But it passed quickly. I got right up against the car, putting my left foot on what remained of the bumper. The whole car tilted forward at my weight.

He slowly raised his head. Blood dripped from a few cuts on his face. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him free from the car, tossing him. He landed a few feet away. Now I was just stalling. And my time was almost up. The eclipse was nearly over.

I walked up to him. He was just barely moving, lying on his stomach. I straddled him, and then put my right knee into the ground so I was kneeling. In one swift motion, I grabbed his head and twisted. A satisfying crack followed. I dropped his head, leaning back.

I stood, stepping back from him. I exhaled, my body aching from everything. I tipped my head back and looked up at the sky. Our white moon returned, the same one I had seen so many times before. I smiled at it, feeling on top of the world.

But I need to make sure he was dead. I walked over to my car and to the back passenger door. I opened it and leaned in, grabbing the gun out from under the seat. A Hunter habit I picked up. But this is a special bullet. And it's for cases like this. I've never had to use it.

The open door beside me suddenly slammed into me. Then a hand grabbed my head and bashed it into the window. The same hand pinned me against the car as another tore into me, tearing out flesh. I recognized Tobias' growls as his claws dug into me.

I tried to pull away. He grabbed my neck and pulled me away from the car just to hit me against it. Then he tossed me. I belly flopped into the dirt. I rolled over, my body on fire. I felt my skin, soaked in blood. I pulled my hands up where I could see them, and saw blood dripping from them. I lowered my hands as Tobias walked up to me. He stopped beside me, standing over me like a champion. His eyes ignited into their searing red.

"You're the last Kirin," he said. "I've made sure of that."

I glanced to my left and saw the gun. My body wanted to stop. It didn't want to work any longer. But I wasn't done. I rolled, lunging for the gun. My hand latched onto it as Tobias tackled me. He strained to grab the gun from me. I growled as he punched me in the gut. But I didn't let go.

He got to his knees, straddling me. He grabbed my legs and pulled me closer to him, and farther under him. I quickly raised the gun, but his hand grabbed my wrist. I pulled against him as hard as I could. He dug his claws into my gut, just under my rib cage.

I screamed, and nearly lost the gun. But I pushed on and recovered. I fought hard, my eyes such an intense green. He realized he couldn't beat me and that I wasn't giving up. So his veins began to glow. They started under his shirt and worked their way out.

As that happened, he pushed the gun down, trying to aim it at me. And now he was stronger, the gun was getting closer to my chest, the barrel was turning. The red veins reached his eyes and he grinned. He knew he'd won. I screamed, giving it the last I had.

And then the gun went off.


	21. Chapter 21: Rebirth pt1

I was lying in the dirt. My breath was shallow. I let my head fall to the side. Tobias lay next to me, dead. The gun was lying in my limp hand at my side. I looked past him and at the Nemeton. It was time. I was done as the Kirin. And I was done in this life, in this world.

I felt hands on me. I was too weak to move. Something turned my head. It was Sam. What is he doing here? I was too numb to speak. I could barely make out a sound, let alone a word. He had blood on his clothes. But that didn't matter. He was too concerned with me.

I wanted to explain it to him. Tell him that I was done, that it was time for me to move on. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. I couldn't speak.

I saw him through tainted eyes. My vision was now a dull green. The light behind my eyes, that spark that makes them glow, was gone. Lydia was right. I do die here. I should've known better than to doubt a Banshee.

My eyes stayed on Sam. He took my hand, but I couldn't feel it. Now my body was numb. His eyes glowed and the veins in his hands darkened. I knew what he was doing, but at the same time, I didn't. My eye lids became heavy. And I didn't fight them. I let them fall shut.

A warm feeling filed my body. I had this weird feeling like I had dozed off and was now waking, confused, not knowing how long I was a sleep. But all I saw was black behind my eye lids. And then that burning turned into a raging fire. I opened my eyes and roared, the sound of which was coming straight from my soul.

Once I stopped roaring, my eyes grow heavy again. I only saw glimpses of the world. And I wasn't quite sure what they meant. There was a man beside me. His eyes glowed a golden yellow. And then he fell over. I let my head roll, thinking he was stupid, as my eyes closed. But I wasn't sure why.

I sat up with a gasp, my head throbbed. I put a hand to it, like that would do any good. I looked around the room. Where am I? The door opened and a teenage boy walked in, with another just behind him. "Hey, you're awake," the first one said, clearly happy, and sat on the bed a foot from me.

I sat up and pulled my knees up to my chest, where I held them. "Am I?"

"Yeah," the first boy looked at the second and scoffed. The other boy shrugged. The first looked at me, suddenly concerned. "Why wouldn't you be?"

I paused. Was he for real? I shook my head. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

He laughed. "Ha, I see what you did there. Good one, Kit." On that last part, he reached out to playfully tap me, but that's not how it felt. I jumped back, slamming into the head board and sliding across the bed. "Whoa!" the boy flew to his feet and stood next to the other.

"It's okay," the second boy stepped forward.

"I didn't think she was serious," the first boy told him. The second boy walked closer to the bed, but I quickly got off of it and backed into the wall. There was something about him. He was different, more intimidating. He had power. The kind I was taught to fear.

He instantly stopped. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my house."

"And where's that?"

The boys looked at each other. Then the first spoke, "Do you really not remember?"

"Answer the question." My pulse was rising and I could feel myself wanting to shift. I closed my eyes, trying not to change.

The second boy spoke. "Okay. You can calm down." He spoke softly. "My name is Scott. You're in Beacon Hills."

I looked at him. "Where the Hell is that?"

"California," the other replied with a raised eye brow. He looked in disbelief.

"Well, I don't belong here," I said. "I need to go home. My Pride will be worried about me."

"You're 'Pride'?"

"I meant family," I tried to correct myself, but it was too late.

"It's okay," Scott said. "See?" his eyes glowed red for a second. "I'm like you."

"No. You're not. You're worse."

"Kit, we're just trying to help."

"Stop calling me that; that is not my name. It's just a nickname my friends gave me and only they can use it!"

"Okay." He swallowed, uncomfortable. "What is your name?" Then he changed his mind. "What should we call you?"

"Ann," I said. "My name is Ann Keller." They were speechless, and gave each other weird looks.

"You should call Derek," the first boy said to Scott.

"Who's that?" I asked. They looked at me funny again.

"Yes, call him now, Scott. Now! Tell him to get his butt back here."

Scott pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and then left the room. I watched him leave. "Where is he going?"

"Oh, he just needs to call a friend."

"Who are you?"

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski," he said proudly.

"That's your name?" I scoffed and he nodded. "Wow. Who hated you?"

He looked offended, about to say something and then didn't. Instead he stepped forward. I pushed further into the wall. "Okay. I'll stay here." He stopped.

"You're not like him, are you?"

"Who? Scott?" he asked and I nodded. "No, I'm human. But can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Um, Ann," he started as Scott walked back in. "What do you remember last?"

I thought hard. "I was in the words…"

"Were you alone?"

"No. I was with my friend."

"You mean Tobias?"

I shook my head. "No, she was like me."

"A were…cat?" he asked and I nodded. He glanced at Scott and then looked back at me. "One more question: how old are you?"

I looked down at myself. "Well, clearly I've grown. But in that memory, I was ten."

"Ten! Like, years?!"

"Yes. How do you measure age?"

He rolled his eyes. "Derek can't get here fast enough."

"He can't bring back her memory," Scott told him.

"Well, he can do something!"

"He's not answering, Stiles."

"Okay," I said. "Well, I need to go."

"NO!" they both shouted.

"You have to stay," Scott said.

"I need to go home, to my Pride," I said.

"Yeah, what is that?" Stiles asked.

"Ugh, Humans," I sighed. "A Pride, it's like a pack."

"You had a pack when you were ten?" Scott asked me. "What happened to them?"

"Nothing happened to them. They are fine! And I'm leaving!" I moved two feet and Scott jumped in front of the door.

"I can't let you do that," he said.

"Move," I growled, my teeth growing to fill my mouth. "Or do I have to remind you why our kinds don't get along?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	22. Author's Note

THANKS FOR READING!

I hope you enjoyed all the twists and turns that book 3a had to offer :)

Be on the lookout for BOOK 3b (season 3B); I hope to have it ready soon!

-Theo


End file.
